


Sleight of Hand

by Whatif_ifonly



Series: Magic of Love [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatif_ifonly/pseuds/Whatif_ifonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLEIGHT OF HAND: 1. a: A cleverly executed trick or deception b: A conjuring trick requiring manual dexterity 2. a: Skill and dexterity in conjuring tricks b: Adroitness in deception</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Oh, Will he looks just like you." Garcia said as she glanced down at the baby boy in her best friend's arms.

JJ vaguely heard Pen talking to Will and a teasing comment made by Emily about Will's accent as she gazed down at the perfect baby boy in her arms. Surrounded by some of her very best friends after an excruciating fifteen hours of labor, JJ couldn't help but think of the events that had brought the little one in her arms here.

* * *

"Hey" JJ said as she walked up to where William LaMontagne Jr. was leaning against the side of the police car staring at the asphalt of the parking lot as the latest victim was loaded into the ambulance.

"Hey there." Detective LaMontagne replied glancing momentarily at JJ.

"The medic says her victims going to be okay." JJ said attempting to comfort him.

The detective merely nodded.

JJ glanced down and then back at him. "I heard what you did in there. Your Dad would be really proud."

"It's weird. I spent all this time on closing this case for him… and now it's over." He explained.

"Yeah" JJ said nodding her head.

"Thought I'd feel happy, but I just feel lost." Will said looking down at his feet like a lost little boy.

JJ shrugged. "Cause you gotta move on."

"Well now you're leavin'. How will I survive a woman like you goin' so far away?" he asked flirtatiously causing JJ to blush slightly.

"Well despite what you may have heard, cell phones can be very good for your health." JJ said as she handed her business card to him.

* * *

JJ stretched as she stood up from the cramped coach plane seat. Thank goodness the BAU had its own jet. She couldn't imagine if they had to fly commercial to get to all of their cases. As she gathered her things she thought about the last couple of months, wondering where all the phone conversations that she'd had with Will would lead… if she even wanted them to lead anywhere. She was so confused. Yes she'd given the man her number when they'd wrapped up the case. It was fun flirting with him. He had a sexy accent, badge, and gun. He was cute. But she wasn't sure if he was who she really wanted.

It had been a grueling couple of months. There had been the serial arson case in San Francisco and though she'd suspected that Spence was using drugs before, his comment about the arsonist being like a drug addict had pretty much secured that thought in her mind. He seemed to be getting better and dealing with everything that had happened in Georgia… and he hadn't snapped at anyone in quite a while. She hoped that meant he'd turned the corner.

She'd been wishing for things to get back to normal between her and Spence. They'd been off kilter ever since Georgia, but finally seemed to be getting back on track. She could tell the closeness that had been developing between them before Spence's abduction hadn't really gone away. It had still been there, lying dormant just below the surface while Spence worked through everything he needed to. But the surface was beginning to thaw. They were back to teasing each other and joking around.

All that just left her even more confused. She had strong feelings for Spence, but should she wait around for something that might not ever happen, something that he might never be ready for, or should she move on to Will who she'd enjoyed talking to and flirting with over the phone? She only hoped that she could figure it out before someone got hurt.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight cher" Will said as he walked JJ to her hotel room.

"I did too Will. Thanks for showing me New Orleans today." JJ said as she pulled the card key for her hotel room out of her purse and then looked up at Will as they stood in front of the door to her room.

Will nodded, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and rocked on his heels. "Well, I suppose this is goodnight then. I … do you need a ride to the airport in the morning or are y'all set?"

JJ smiled at the nervousness Will was displaying at their saying goodnight. It reminded her of someone else, someone back in Quantico. "I'm all set. It's an early morning flight… but maybe, well next time… I can book a later flight?" she asked softly, her own nerves showing through.

Will chuckled. "I'd like that cher. I'd like that very much." he replied as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Goodnight" JJ murmured and then turned to unlock the door to her room, casting a smile and a wave over her shoulder at Will as she closed the door and entered her room.

* * *

From there things had progressed. The phone calls between JJ and Will had continued. She'd made a few more trips down to visit Will as they continued to get to know one another. Long distance relationships really were a killer. While they were seeing each other, they hadn't really defined what exactly their relationship was. How did you define a new relationship when you saw each other a couple of weekends a month when you were lucky?

Will, being the southern gentleman that he was, had offered for her to stay at his house so that she needn't pay for a hotel. While for many men this would be a 'move' on their part, with Will it wasn't.

"How was the flight cher?" Will asked as he took her bags from her and stowed them in the trunk and proceeded to open the passenger side door for her.

"Cramped." she replied. "I miss the BAU jet every time I have to fly commercial." she said with a laugh as she turned to look at Will.

Will laughed. "Well I'm sorry I don't have my own private shuttle service, but I do have a claw foot bath tub that you can feel free to soak in as long as you like." he said as he pulled out into traffic.

JJ sat watching the attractive man behind the wheel of the car as he pulled out into the late Friday evening traffic, wondering if perhaps this time when he kissed her… or when she kissed him… or however their lips ended up meeting, if she would feel the spark that had been missing last time. Or would she continue to compare his mannerisms to someone else?

"It's nothin' fancy, but it's comfortable." Will said as he set her bags down on the queen sized bed in the guest room of his house. "The bathroom is right across the hall… and um… I'm right down the hall. I, uh…" Will nervously slapped his thighs. "Did y'eat yet? I can make us some dinner if you want to freshin' up?"

JJ smiled as she turned to look at Will from taking in the guest bedroom, her accommodations for the next couple of nights, "That sounds great actually. I'm especially interested in your claw foot tub." she said with a grin.

"Just my claw foot tub?" Will asked with a flirtatious grin.

"For now, the rest remains to be seen." JJ replied with a grin of her own.

Will chuckled and shook his head. He really did like JJ. She had spunk and reminded him so much of his Momma, god rest her soul. He found himself wondering what his Daddy would have had to say about her. "Well, alright then. I'll be down in the kitchen. How does gumbo and beer sound?"

"To be honest anything that I didn't have to cook right now would impress me." JJ replied honestly. It'd been a long day by the team had finished up the paperwork regarding the Chernis'. Watching the grief on the Chernis' faces made it rather easy to surmise that they somehow knew they wouldn't be seeing their daughter Natalya ever again.

* * *

"Mm, that was delicious" JJ said as she lifted her beer bottle to chase her final bite of gumbo.

"Thank you" Will replied with a nodded from the bar stool on the other side of the high top table that graced his bachelor pad kitchen. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?"

JJ shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but how long have you lived here?" she asked as she glanced around noticing that it wasn't just the guest room that was bare of any personality, but the whole house.

"About six months" Will replied with a shrug. "I finally unpacked the last bit of what I managed to salvage from my parent's house… I just… it was hard moving back after the storm and at first there was so much to deal with… then I got wrapped up in wrapping up that case for my Daddy. I let it consume me. Starting a new life was really the furthest thing from my mind until recently."

JJ nodded somewhat solemnly, realizing the even though the hurricane had been almost two years ago, Will, like most of the people in New Orleans, was just beginning to put his life back together. Some of the pieces of his old life would never be able to be recaptured, but perhaps it was time for him to embrace his new life. "Well how about tomorrow we spend some time making it look like you actually live here."

* * *

"So doesn't this feel more like a home now?" JJ asked as she stood in the living room with her arms crossed, looking about the space that they'd spent the weekend adding personal touches to.

Will nodded as he looked around. "Thanks cher. I'm just sorry you had to move your flight to later this evening in order to help get all this finished."

What had once looked like an almost empty bachelor pad of a house, now looked like a home. They'd spent Saturday morning taking inventory of what exactly Will owned, which wasn't much. He managed to escape Katrina with his life and that was about it. He'd been one of the more fortunate ones, in that he'd managed to salvage a few precious irreplaceable family mementos from his father's home even though his own former home had literally been washed away by the storm.

Once they inventory had been taken, they'd gone out for lunch. Then JJ had displayed her shopping skills. She'd helped Will to select some items that would add a personal touch to his house. Yes, it was still a bachelor pad, but it was a stylish one that reflected the personality of the man who lived there.

JJ shrugged. "I didn't have anywhere to be, and I'm more than happy to help out. Besides, I do believe you promised me barbeque before you put me on a plane back north."

"And barbeque you shall have." Will replied picking up her bags and his car keys off the counter and led the way out of his house.

* * *

JJ laughed as she and Will sat at the bar with his partner Charlie and his girlfriend, Allison. They were sitting in a dark corner of the bar, drinking, laughing, and talking. Will had seemed distracted and distant this trip compared to her last few trips. They had yet to make a true connection, but she was having so much fun visiting Will. It was nice to have an escape from everything that she saw at work.

Things with Spence were almost back to how they'd been before Hankel. Emily was adjusting and fitting in with the team well. And of course Morgan and Garcia were their normal overly flirtatious selves in regards to each other. Hotch and Gideon were, well, Hotch and Gideon. They didn't really socialize too much with the rest of the team, but she could respect that. All things considered, it appeared that after everything they'd all been through in the last year; losing Elle; adjusting to Emily joining the team; Morgan being a suspect; that horrible, horrible case in Golconda Nevada; and finally Spence's abduction, torture, and near death in Georgia. It was about time they all found solid ground under their feet.

JJ shook her head bringing herself out of her thoughts and back to her surroundings. She glanced about taking in the sights and sounds around the bar while Charlie stood up from his seat and leaned down to kiss his Allison before he headed up to the bar to get them all another round.

As she looked around, she found herself checking out several of the very good looking men in the bar and chuckled to herself remembering the events of the happy hour she, Emily, and Pen had attempted to have. Then she looked up and smiled when she noticed that Allison was enjoying the view of Charlie's backside while he stood up at the bar waiting for their drinks.

She chuckled under her breath as she noticed that Will also appeared to be distracted by all of the beautiful people. She wondered which of the women, at the bar, was her competition for his attention. She leaned back to see who exactly was in his line of sight. What she discovered shocked her. Will was watching the very same backside that Allison was, Charlie's.

Suddenly the fact that, although they got along fabulously, they hadn't clicked; made sense. The kissing had been nice, but there hadn't been any passion or heat behind it. It also made her realize why Will hadn't been pushing for them to go further as quickly as possible. She wondered if Will even knew… maybe that's why he seemed so distant this time. Whatever it was that was bothering him, they needed to talk and sooner rather than later.

JJ leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Will, I think we need to talk. Can we go?"

Will turned his head to look at JJ. "I… uh, yeah cher. Whatever you want." he replied with confusion in his eyes. Then he stood up and pulled out his wallet and dropped three twenties on the table. "Allison, we're going to take off. Tell Charlie to let me know if I owe him more for the tab."

Allison smiled knowingly and winked at JJ. "Have a wonderful evening enjoying Will and his southern charm."


	2. Chapter 2

"Will, why are we stopping here?" JJ asked as she glanced up at the liquor store they were parked in front of.

"If we're going to have the conversation I think we're going to … well cher, a little liquid courage will sure help me." Will replied, scrubbing his hand through his hair as he tried to imagine how this conversation was going to go. His parents had raised him to an honest man, but sometimes it was scary as hell. He turned to look at her in the passenger seat. "I'll be right back." he said and then climbed out of the truck.

* * *

JJ picked up the glass of bourbon Will had poured for her as soon as he finished talking about his conflicting emotions regarding his partner and best friend Charlie. Her eyes burned as the amber liquid slid down her throat in one long swallow. Will had been right when he said that they'd need liquid courage for this conversation.

It turned out that Will and Charlie had an encounter about a week ago that led to something. Will hadn't gone into details, but he had described it as being something that he would have never seen happening in a million years. He also would never have expected to enjoy it like he did.

"So then what did he say afterwards?" JJ asked.

"He said 'it was probably best we pretend it never happened'" Will replied shaking his head as he finished his third glass of bourbon. He sat his glass down on the coffee table and proceeded to pour his fourth glass.

JJ nodded. "That's why you've been so quiet isn't it?"

Will nodded solemnly.

"Oh my god!" JJ exclaimed "Why did you agree to us going out with Charlie and Allison. Sitting there with him and pretending like nothing happened must have been incredibly awkward for you."

Will shrugged. "I thought it'd make things more awkward and weird if it seemed like I had a problem hanging out with Charlie and his girlfriend. That 'n no matter what happened; he's still my best friend."

JJ nodded and then took a slow sip from the low ball glass full of ice and alcohol in her hand. "And it doesn't bother you that after what happened between the two of you, instead of discussing it, figuring out what it means, and if the two of you should be together; he wants you to hang out with him and his girlfriend on a double date?"

"Yeah, can we talk about something else? Anything else… I… I just ain't ready to figure out how I feel about everything… "Will said sadly as he slumped back against the couch and turned to look at JJ.

"What do you want to talk about?" JJ asked as she picked up the bottle of bourbon off of the table and filled her glass and then leaned back against the couch next to Will.

* * *

"So wait, le' me ge' this ri'" Will slurred drunkenly as he sat up and poured himself another glass of bourbon and topped off JJ's glass for her. "Y'all wen' to a football game on a date an' then you spent the next year an' a half flirting with each other? Sounds ta me like I ain't the only one with an attraction to my co-worker an' best friend." Will said and then hiccupped.

JJ giggled drunkenly at Will hiccupping. "Yeah… we just couldn't seem to get our timing right. Then… well then something really bad happened on a case. Besides, he's a genius why would he want to be with someone like me anyway?" JJ replied with a sigh and then finished her glass of bourbon.

Will looked her up and down. "First of all cher, have you seen you? Unless the man is gay or dead why wouldn't he want to be with you? Hell, turns out I might be gay… but I was interested in you. Second of all, sounds to me like he's smitten with you just like you are with him. Far as I can tell it sounds to me like you might be just right for each other."

Will once again picked up the bottle of bourbon and topped off their glasses and watched as the last drops dripped out into JJ's glass. "Oh hell, we're both gonna be a right mess tomorrow cher."

"Why's 'at?" JJ asked.

"Cause we drank the whole bottle!" Will said holding up the now empty bottle of bourbon up to his eye and looking at JJ through opening and down the length of the bottle.

JJ for some reason found this absolutely hysterical and began to laugh. "You… you… you look like a pirate when you do that." She said as she struggled to catch her breath as she was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face.

"RRRR do I now?" Will asked squinting at JJ and causing her to laugh even harder.

* * *

"So cher, I expect that the next time you come to visit, you'll be bringing that genius of yours with. After all, I'd like to think that he and I'll be friends." Will said as he hugged JJ in the drop off zone at the airport.

A grin spread across JJ's face at the thought of Will and Spence being friends. "I'd like that." JJ replied, adjusting he sunglasses on her face as she prepared to walk into the airport. She'd be keeping the sunglasses on when she got inside. She had a killer headache from all of the bourbon the night before. "Talk to you soon. Promise me you'll call if you need to talk?"

Will nodded. "I promise." he replied softly.

JJ nodded and then turned to head into the airport. She wondered what the next week at work would bring. Hopefully things would be slow and she'd have a chance to ask Spence out to dinner like Will had managed to talk her into last night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Will answered his phone.

"Hey, it's JJ. I was just calling to see how you're doing." JJ said as she walked out onto the deck of her apartment and sat down on one of her deck chairs and leaned back in the chair, propping her bare feet up on the edge of the table with her ankles crossed.

"I'm okay, how about you?" Will asked, sensing that she needed to talk. "Did you ask your genius out yet?"

JJ shrugged even though it couldn't be seen over the phone. "It's been a long couple of weeks. We had this absolutely horrible case in Kansas City."

"Missouri or Kansas?" Will asked.

"Luckily both." JJ replied. "The fact that the killer sent a letter was the only thing that gave us jurisdiction since the local chief didn't want us to work the case." JJ said as she began to tell Will about the case.

"So," JJ said after getting the stress of the last couple weeks off her chest, "don't think I didn't notice how you changed the subject. Seriously, how are you?"

"Not so fast missy, you just tried to do the same thing with me. Did you ask out your genius?" Will asked again.

JJ sighed. "No… I just every time I get ready to something comes up… either a case or one of our team members interrupting us."

Will clicked his tongue. "I did not see you bein' one to let what you want slip through your fingers so easy cher. Here I was seein' you as more of a take the bull by the horns kind of girl."

JJ narrowed her eyes at the challenge Will was waving in front of her. "I am."

"Huh, then why don't you just ask him? You know you want him to be your beau." Will replied as took a swig out of the beer he was drinking while he relaxed in his living room.

JJ sighed. "Okay, you're right" she replied with after spending a moment thinking about how much fun it had been to flirt with Spence and throw popcorn at him while the team watch Charlie Chaplin in 'A Night in the Show' "You win; I'll ask him, but you are still avoiding my question. How are you?" she asked as she shifted in her seat and stretched her legs.

"I'm the same as I was when you left cher. I'm in limbo." Will replied. "I figure I'll figure things out eventually. So what're y'up to tonight?" he said diverting the conversation once again.

"Well I have this good friend who I wanted to call and check up on and see how he's doing. He's confused and going through a tough time right now. After that, I'm not sure." JJ joked. "How about you?"

"I was just fixin' to go to the gym when you called. I'm hopin' that a good workout will help clear my head." Will replied as they continued to chat about their days.

* * *

"Cher, it's gonna be alright. You can't help what he did. Y'all did the best you could." Will in a calm and soothing voice as he listened to JJ relay what happened when Frank Breitkopf showed up in Virginia and killed Gideon's old college friend Sarah. "You got time off, why don't you come down an' visit. Some time away'll do you good. There's nothin' a little time in the quarters won't cure. I'll get your room ready for you cher. I just have one question for you… should I just set out one set of towels an' things for you, or should I make it two?"

JJ chuckled at Will's persistence. "You're a dork Will LaMontagne." JJ said and stood up from behind her desk and looked out the window of her office down into the bullpen. She watched and Morgan and Emily stood up from their desks and head for the break room. She probably wouldn't get a better opportunity than this. "I'll call and let you know once the plans are made." JJ said into the phone.

"Well alright then." Will said hoping that meant that his friend was finally going to ask out her genius.

JJ hung up her cell phone and headed down into the bullpen. She only had a limited amount of time before Morgan and Emily reappeared from the break room. She chewed on her lip as she contemplated what to say and before she knew it, she was standing next to Spence's desk.

"Hey Spence?" JJ asked as she sat down on the edge of his desk, balancing herself with one foot still on the ground.

"JJ?" Spence replied looking up from the paperwork that he was working on in confusion.

"I… um…well, I'm planning on… er, going away while we're on leave and I was wondering… would you, well… um" JJ bit her lip, she'd never been so nervous in her life.

"Do you need me to water your plants or something?" Spence asked as he laid his pen down on top of his paperwork and concentrated his attention on her.

JJ shook her head. "No, actually I was wondering if you'd like to come with? If you don't have plans already?" JJ asked, biting her lip in anticipation of his answer.

"I uh.. well, I do actually; have plans that is...um…" Spence replied in confusion.

"Oh" JJ replied in disappointment. "Well, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to visit my Mom." Spence replied as his hand settled on the pen again and began to play with it nervously.

"For the whole two weeks?" JJ asked.

"N… n… no." Spence stuttered at JJ's interest in his plans. "For a few days."

A smile lit up JJ's face as she found her normal confidence. "Well then, how about I make you a deal. You come away with me for a week, and then I'll go with you to Vegas to visit your Mom for a week. You can show me the sites."

"I … uh…. yeah… um…. But JJ, won't your boyfriend have a problem with you spending two weeks with me?" he asked anxiously. He really wanted to spend the time with JJ, but not if it was going to cause problems for her.

JJ's eyebrows rose on her forehead. "I don't know what boyfriend you're talking about, but I certainly hope the person I want to be my boyfriend is okay with it."

"Okay" Spence said drawing the word out in confusion as he attempted to decipher what exactly that was supposed to mean just as Morgan and Emily walked up.

"Oh, hey JJ" Emily said as she handed Reid his cup of coffee. "If I would have known you were down here, I would have grabbed you some coffee too."

"That's okay," JJ replied with a smile and a glance at Spence as she stood up from the edge of his desk. "I have to go set up my plans for our time off anyway." she said, excusing herself from the group.

Morgan, Emily and Reid all watched as JJ walked back across the bullpen and then up the stairs to the catwalk. Then Emily and Morgan turned to look at Reid.

"What was that all about pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"I have no idea." Reid replied shaking his head. Then he turned back to work on finishing his paperwork with the backing power of caffeine. While he worked on his paperwork, he wondered just what exactly the next two weeks held in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"JJ, I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me where we were going. I would have given you my credit card to put my plane tickets on." Spence said as they walked through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport to the baggage claim.

JJ turned to look at Spence and smiled at him. "Tell you what, you pay for our hotel room in Las Vegas for the week and we'll call it even."

Spence stopped dead in his tracks at JJ's use of the words 'hotel room' in the singular. "You… you… mean umm… hotel rooms… right?" he called out to JJ who was now a few feet ahead of him.

JJ stopped and turned back to look at Spence, her sneakers squeaking on the polished floor of the airport as she spun to look at him. "No, I meant hotel room. It's silly to pay for two rooms that we're only going to sleep in. We can share, as long as you're okay with it?" she asked shyly, suddenly realizing that maybe Spence wasn't interested in her the same way that she was interested in him and would want his privacy.

"Oh… um… sure. I mean Las Vegas has 133,835 hotel and motel rooms. This time of year in May occupancy rates will be over 90 percent, so logically it makes sense for us to share a room." Spence replied taking a deep breath to quell his nerves at the thought of sharing a hotel room for a week with JJ, who he'd been falling for since they first started working together.

"Not to mention that it frees up some extra money to play with while we are in sin city." JJ replied playfully as she walked backwards to be able to face Spence and winked at him.

"Um… yeah" Spence replied as he caught up with JJ and they entered the baggage claim area. "Did you know that the best odds in Vegas are on video poker?" he asked as they continued to discuss his home town.

 

* * *

 

"Well, here we are." Will said as he led JJ and Spencer into the house. "How about we get your stuff tucked away and y'all get comfortable." He said as he headed for the stairs.

Spence was very confused as he followed Will and JJ up the stairs. He'd thought for sure with as often as JJ had been had been going out of town on the weekends that she'd been seeing someone; however, while she and Will had greeted each other in a friendly manner, but didn't act like they were together as a couple. They hadn't kissed hello. They hadn't held hands in the car; in fact, JJ had sat in the back seat and let him sit in front 'because he had longer legs'.

"So here you are." Will said with a grin as he led JJ and Spencer into the guest bedroom and sat JJ's bags on the bed and then turned to face them.

"I… what?" Spence asked in confusion.

JJ blushed at the implication Will was making, especially since, while she'd worked up the nerve to invite Spence along on the trip and invited herself to Vegas, she hadn't managed to tell him how she felt yet. She hoped she'd have an opportunity to do that sometime in the next two weeks.

Spence stood looking between JJ and the sole queen bed in the room. JJ glared at Will's back as he walked out of the room chuckling to himself as he walked down the stairs to get started on grilling dinner for his guests.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later Spence walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Will stood prepping the food for the grill. "I… uh… can I help with anything?" he asked awkwardly, unsure of himself in the presence of the man that he barely knew other than their meeting during the case a few months ago.

"Naw, I've got this under control, but would you like somethin' to drink?" Will asked as he looked up at Spencer.

"I, uh sure." Spencer replied.

"Alright, I've got beer, rum, and Jim, Jack, or John… or cola" Will said as he looked in the fridge. "What's your poison?"

"Jim, Jack, and John?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"The three wise men." Will replied as he stood up to look at Spencer.

Spence tipped his head as he tried to figure out just what that meant.

"Jim Beam, Jack Daniels, and Johnnie Walker." Will replied. "bourbon, whiskey, and scotch."

"Oh" Spence said nodding in understanding. "Did you know that all three are actually just different variations of whiskey? There are stringent controls on the production and labeling of whiskeys. For example only whisky made in Scotland is allowed to be called scotch. They also spell whisky without the 'e'. Bourbon is made from mash that contains at least 51 percent corn. Technically, Jack Daniels is bourbon as it is made with the specified amount of corn mash, but is considered a Tennessee Whiskey due to being filtered through charcoal prior to being barreled and aged." He rambled nervously.

Will stood looking at Spencer for a moment in sheer awe. JJ's beau, or soon to be beau was a piece of work. He grinned. "I didn't know the specifics." He said with a shrug, "but, what would you like?"

"Uh…" Spencer replied, his mind whirring rapidly as he tried to decide. He had a couple months of sobriety under his belt. Did he want to drink? Could he handle it, or would he run the risk of trading one addiction for another? Would he seem the social outcast for turning down alcohol on a Saturday afternoon in New Orleans where alcohol was everywhere, while they were on vacation? Better not to risk it. "I'll have coke."

"And?" Will asked inquiring as to what he would be mixing the coke with.

"Just Coke." Spencer replied.

"How about you JJ, what would you like to drink?" Will asked as JJ entered the room. "I have beer, rum, bourbon, whiskey, scotch, or cola."

JJ glanced at Spence and noticed that he appeared to be drinking straight coke. She wondered if that was because it was what he wanted, or if he was now wary of drinking alcohol due to his issue. She knew he'd avoided going out for drinks the handful of times it had come up since Georgia. "I'll just have Coke." she replied deciding for solidarity with Spence. If he wasn't going to drink, then she wasn't either as a show of support, at least until they'd had a chance to discuss it and everything else.

Will raised his eyebrows wondering what it was that he was missing and then turned and reached into the fridge and grabbed JJ a cola. "Here you go." he said as he set the can of Coke down in front of JJ. "So I'm not sure what y'all want to do this week, but I have a key for you." he said as he laid the key down in front of JJ. "It was too short notice for me to be able to take the week off, but go ahead and make yourselves at home. We can all do dinner or whatever in the evenings."

JJ nodded. "Okay. I'm sure we'll manage to fend for ourselves just fine during the day. Right Spence?" JJ asked as she turned to look at Spence.

Spence however was lost in thought. If JJ and Will's relationship had reached the point of him giving her a key to his house, why on earth had she invited him to tag along? Wouldn't she have preferred to have spent a week, or even their whole two weeks off alone with the man she wanted to be her boyfriend?

JJ grew concerned as she watched Spence bite his lip and he appeared to be concentrating… staring at something. She followed his line of sight and frowned when she noticed that it was Will's house key on the counter. "Will, can you give us a few minutes?" JJ asked as she glanced up at Will.

Will nodded, understanding that they needed to talk. "I tell you what, why don't I go get everything started on the grill. Y'all come out back when you're ready." he said nodding at them and then heading for the deck door.

JJ turned back from watching Will leave and looked at Spence. She reached out and wrapped her hands around his where they were clasped and fidgeting in his lap. "Spence, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I... JJ why did you ask me to come with you? Will gave you his key, and you want him to be your boyfriend…" Spence replied with a nod at the key that was lying on the counter. "I… well I guess I just don't understand."

JJ turned and looked at the key as Spence nodded at it, and then she hopped down off of her stool and stepped into the 'V' of Spence's legs where he sat on his barstool. "Spence" she said freeing one of her hands from his and reaching up to cup his cheek and turn his face away from the key to look at her. "Will and I aren't together and he didn't just give me his key. He gave us a key to use while we're staying with him this week." JJ said as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek bone.

Spence squirmed awkwardly in his seat at JJ's closeness.

"And I don't want to be with Will. He wasn't who I was talking about when I said that." JJ said looking pointedly at Spence.

Confusion clouded Spence's eyes. "JJ, I… I don't… then who?"

"You, Spence… you." JJ said as she continued to caress his face and look up into his soulful brown eyes.

"M… m… m… me?" Spence sputtered.

JJ nodded. "Yes, you. I kept hoping that you'd ask me out again after we went to the Redskins game, but you never did."

Spence winced. "I didn't think you had a good time. I didn't even know what was going on."

"Spence anybody can learn the rules and how the game of football is played. Nobody else can be you." JJ explained. "I've been going crazy for the last year trying to figure out if the flirting I thought we were doing and how close we've gotten meant what I thought it meant. I spent so much time watching, waiting, and wondering." JJ said biting her lip as she realized the moment of truth was upon them. "Spence I feel a connection between us… I want for us to explore that, but I need to know if you feel the same way."

Spence swallowed and then cleared his throat, causing his Adam's apple to bob. "I… JJ, I've liked you for so long… pretty much since we first started working together. I didn't ask you out again, because what would someone who's as outgoing, friendly, popular, and beautiful as you see in me?" he replied.

JJ tipped her head to the side and studied Spence for a moment and then shook her head. "How can you not see what everyone else sees? Spence, you're gorgeous; you're a genius; you're caring; you're kind; you're generous; you're chivalrous; you have so much to offer. You had a famous TV star throw herself at you last year. What else do I need to do to prove it to you?" she asked.

Spence shrugged as he looked down, studying their intertwined hands in his lap.

"Hey, Spence, look at me." JJ murmured softly as she lifted his chin for him to look at her. Then she leaned up against him and softly brushed her lips against his.

They both gasped as they felt the spark shoot between them at their warm, soft, moist lips brushing against each other's and deepened the kiss for a brief moment before they pulled apart.

JJ squeezed Spence's hand that she was still holding as she buried her face in his chest. "So will you?" she murmured into his chest.

"Will I what?" he responded as he replied as he looked down at her with a still slightly dazed expression on his face.

JJ grinned as leaned back and looked up at Spence. "Be my boyfriend?"

A wide smile lit up Spence's face, just like the smile that had lit up his face a couple of days ago when he caught the baseball Morgan tossed to him in the bullpen. He nodded. "Yes"

JJ smiled back at him. "Good, then I can do this." JJ whispered as she ran her hand through Spence's hair and carded it into the hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him again. This time her tongue traced the seam of his lips and she moaned as the gateway of his lips parted to grant her access.

Spence pulled his hand away from JJ's and then lifted his hands to cup her face, his thumbs stroking just in front of her ears as their kiss deepened.

Will closed the lid of the grill and turned around to open the deck door. He forgotten his drink inside and was going to go get it. He paused with his hand on the deck door and a smile on his face. It would appear that JJ had told Spencer how she felt, since they were currently necking in his kitchen. He chuckled and turned back around to give them their privacy. He walked over and leaned on the rail of the deck and stood thinking.

That was where JJ and Spence found him a few minutes later when they stepped out onto the deck. "Hey, I thought you might want this." JJ called out to Will as she held out his bottle of beer.

"Thanks" Will grinned as he turned from his thoughts and took the beer from JJ. "So are y'all official now?" he teased, already knowing that was the case.

Spence glanced back and forth between JJ and Will, unsure if this was going to be an issue.

JJ grinned and reached out for Spence's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Yes."

"Good" Will said with a smile and then proceeded to give them pointers and list of things for them to do and ways to spend their days throughout the week while he worked.

The group laughed and talked with each other well into the evening hours, but eventually it was time to turn in.

"Spence are you sure you're okay sleeping on the couch? You don't have to, you know. The bed is big enough for both of us." JJ whispered as she glanced at the bed beside them.

"I know, but I just… it's just…" Spence said as he attempted to find the words to explain himself.

"Too soon?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." Spence replied nodding. "If we were at home I wouldn't be spending the night with you if it was our first date. I'd kiss you goodnight at the door and then go home."

JJ nodded. "Such a gentleman." And then leaned up to kiss him softly. "Goodnight" she murmured as their lips separated.

"Goodnight" Spence replied and then reached down and grabbed one of the pillows off of the bed and then turned and heded downstairs to sleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Spence sat up on the couch at the delightful smell of coffee first thing in the morning. He'd woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare; thankfully he hadn't woken anyone else. Then he hadn't been able to fall back asleep. He'd been afraid the nightmares would return and when they did, he'd wake up Will and JJ. He stood up, stretched, rubbed his bleary eyes and then followed the delightful smell of roasted coffee beans to the kitchen.

"Hey, mornin'" Will greeted as he glanced up from the counter. "Have a seat" he said nodding to the table.

"Good morning" Spence replied as he sat down.

"Café au lait?" Will asked as he held up his coffee cup.

"Yes, please" Spence replied eagerly. "Do you have sugar?"

Will watched Spencer dump spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his coffee with wide eyes and then turned to look at JJ as she entered the room.

"Mm coffee" JJ moaned as she yawned, just waking up. She climbed up on the stool next to Spence and rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Here you go" Will said as he sat a cup of café au lait in front of JJ.

JJ smiled at Will, pulled the cup of coffee closer, and sipped the delightfully caffeinated beverage as she cuddled up against Spence first thing in the morning, which was a treat in and of itself.

As they sat sipping their coffee, they discussed JJ and Spence's plans for the day.

"When y'all are ready for lunch, give me a call. I know this great place for po'boys an' I can meet you for lunch." Will said as he stood up and put his coffee cup in the sink and headed for the door.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence were starving after their walking tour of New Orleans and visiting a couple of museums. JJ pulled out her phone with one hand, while her other hand was linked in Spence's as they continued to stroll down the historic streets of the French Quarter.

"Where y'at?" Will asked as he answered his phone.

"Uh…" JJ paused not expecting that as the response when she called Will. "Bourbon Street." She replied.

"Hahahaaha" Will laughed heartily on the other end of the phone. "I forget, you aren't from here cher. Here in New Orleans 'where y'at' is how we ask how ya are. I meant it as a greeting, not as me asking where y'all were. Are y'all ready for lunch?" Will asked and then proceeded to give them directions to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence sat on the patio of the restaurant waiting for Will in the late spring sunshine of New Orleans. They were both wearing their sunglasses as they lounged soaking up the sunshine and sipping their drinks. JJ played idly with the fingers of Spence's hand as they sat holding hands. Spence turned and smiled down at JJ and leaned down to kiss her.

This was the scene that Will and Charlie walked into. They'd been on the way back to the station when Will got JJ's call, and so Will had invited Charlie along.

"I can't believe you let a girl like that go Billy." Charlie said elbowing Will in the ribs and nodding towards the table where JJ and Spence sat kissing oblivious to the world around them, as he and Will walked across the patio of the restaurant to join Will's friends.

Will shrugged. "They have history together that I could never touch. 'Sides I think JJ and I are better off as friends."

Then they were at the table. "Hey JJ, you remember my partner and friend Charlie Luvet?" he asked.

JJ bit her lip and nodded to keep herself from calling Charlie out on being the ass she thought he was.

"Spencer Reid, Charlie Luvet" Will said, making the introductions between his partner and Spencer.

JJ's eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses as she watched Charlie eye Spence up and down. Clearly Charlie was not in the same confused state that Will was. He was well aware of what he was doing and who he was. She however didn't mention it or say anything. She made a point to grin and bear it. She didn't want to make things any more awkward or difficult for Will. He had enough on his plate as it was.

The tension at the table as the group ate lunch could almost be cut with a knife. Spence could sense the tension and tell that something was wrong, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

 

* * *

 

After lunch Spence and JJ visited a couple more museums and then decided to call it a day on the sightseeing and headed back to Will's.

"Spence, can I ask you something?" JJ asked as leaned back from where she was curled up against Spence's chest while they watched TV.

"Um… sure" Spence replied curious what she was going to ask.

"I just… I noticed that you haven't been drinking… and I … well is it because of the dilaudid?" she asked nervously.

"I… you knew about the dilaudid?" Spence asked in shock. He thought he'd done so well at hiding his addiction. He'd hoped that anything he hadn't been able to cover that the team would just pass off as him recovering from being held prisoner by Tobias.

JJ nodded and bit her lip. "I don't know the details… but you seemed off and didn't seem quite right… and I know that Hankel was a big dilaudid abuser. Then the comment you made when we were in San Francisco when you compared an arsonist to a drug addict and how each time they needed more of the drug to get off… that's when I knew for sure." she said as she played with the buttons on his polo shirt.

Spence sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Does… does everybody else know?" he asked softly his voice cracking with emotion.

JJ shook her head. "I think everybody suspects something, but I don't know for sure. We've never all talked about what we thought, you know, no intra-team profiling."

Spence nodded. He'd quit cold turkey after New Orleans. When he'd taken the time away from the team and visited with Ethan, that's when he realized he couldn't continue to have both. He either had to give in full sale to his addiction and walk away from the team or he had to get his head back on straight and give up the dilaudid to keep his spot on the team. It had to be one or the other. He'd obviously chosen the team. He'd quit cold turkey when they got home for New Orleans. He'd spent the better part of that weekend vomiting his insides out. He'd slept on his bathroom floor because he hadn't had the strength to so much as crawl to his bed, especially knowing that he'd need to vomit again anyway. He tensed up as he realized with horror everything that his addiction could have cost him.

"Hey" JJ said pulling him out of his dark thoughts. "what are you thinking about?"

Spence sighed. "Just how much I would have lost if I hadn't fought my addiction."

JJ nodded. "How long…" she started to ask but then trailed off as she wasn't sure if Spence was comfortable discussing it and she didn't want to push him.

"How long have I been sober?" Spence asked finishing her question.

JJ nodded and bit her lip.

"A little over two months. I decided it had to stop during that case we had here in New Orleans actually." he replied. "I haven't been drinking because it's too soon. I mean I've never had a problem with alcohol, but it's too soon. I don't want to risk trading one addiction for another."

JJ nodded in understanding. "I thought it might be something like that, but I wasn't sure."

"You know, just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean you can't." Spence replied.

JJ shook her head. "I don't need to drink to have good time. Besides, I want to be supportive." she murmured as she leaned up and kissed him softly and then cuddled back into his side as they returned to watching the movie.

 

* * *

 

That was how Will found them when he returned home with take out for three a short while later. After dinner and a few hours of laughing, joking, and Spence schooling JJ and Will on the fine art of poker between friends, it was bedtime.

In his dreams, Spence was with JJ enjoying a beautiful moonlight walk and then suddenly Tobias Hankel was dragging him away while he screamed her name over, and over, and over, and over again until he was sobbing as Tobias strapped him into the chair and took off his shoes.

JJ bolted upright in bed at the sound of Spence screaming for her. She bounded out of bed and met Will in the hallway; he had his gun out. Together they crept cautiously down the stairs. Spence thrashing on the couch, fighting an invisible foe is the sight that greeted them.

Will lowered his gun and reached to turn on the living room lights.

JJ grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Go back to bed Will. I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

JJ nodded and turned and walked over to sit on the edge of the couch next to Spence.

Will watched for a brief moment as JJ ran her fingers through Spence's hair and leaned down to whisper to him, attempting to sooth him through his nightmare. Then he turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Shh I'm right here Spence; I'm right here." JJ whispered in his ear. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

After a few minutes, Spence calmed and settled back into a peaceful sleep. JJ, however, concerned that he'd have another nightmare, curled up next to him on the couch and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to sound of Spence's heart beating against her ear.

 

* * *

 

When Spence woke up in the morning, the first thing he was aware of was the weight on his chest. He glanced down to find JJ curled up against him with her head resting on his chest. He lay there confused. The last thing he remembered was kissing JJ goodnight and then stretching out on the couch alone. Why was JJ now asleep on top of him? Not that he minded, in fact he enjoyed very much the feel of her curled up against him. The weight of her on his chest as the rhythm of their breathing matched up. It was still early, so he decided to close his eyes and savor the sensation for just a bit longer and fell back asleep. When he woke up again he was alone again on the couch and presumed that what had happened earlier was just a dream. A very good dream, but still just a dream none the less. He'd take dreams like that any day though.

He sat up on the couch and stretched and then stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey there" Will said greeting him with a cup of coffee.

Spence nodded in reply. "Good morning."

"So, that was some nightmare you had last night." Will said as he took a sip of coffee and watched Spencer with concern over the rim.

"I… I'm sorry; I woke you up didn't I?" Spencer asked.

Will nodded "Me and JJ both. It sounded like one hell of a nightmare. But it's alright. I understand, trust me. I had nightmares for months after the storm. Sometimes I was swimming out to save someone and the current would just rip them away. Other times, I was there in the house with my Daddy watchin' 'im on the phone and then watchin' the house get ripped apart and fill with water and there was nothin' I could do to save him. Most of the time though, I'd see the faces of all the people we couldn't save. Sometimes it was a friend, sometimes it was a neighbor, sometimes it was my Daddy. They'd just sit there lookin' at me and ask me why I didn't save them." Will explained with tears in his eyes. "So I get it, believe me, I do."

Spence tipped his head in thought as he listened to Will. "So have they stopped? Your nightmares… have they gone away?"

Will licked his lips. "For the most part. I still get one occasionally. I don't know what your nightmares are about Spencer, but they do get better. It just takes time. That and talkin' about it helps."

Spence nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. " Will said standing up from his seat at the table. "I better get going. I'll see y'all tonight."

A few minutes later JJ entered the kitchen. "Good morning." JJ said as she walked over to Spence and kissed him good morning.

"I'm sorry I woke you up last night." Spence apologized as JJ stepped over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"It's okay. I wasn't actually going to say anything. I figured you'd mention the nightmares when you were ready, or it'd come up next week when we're sharing a room in Vegas." JJ said as she headed back towards Spence at the table.

Spence nodded and sighed. "You and I were taking a late night walk…" Spence said as he started to tell JJ about his dream.

"Spence, you know you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to right?" JJ asked softly as she leaned against his side.

"I know" Spence said nodding. "But I want to."

"Okay" JJ replied as she listened to Spence talk about his nightmare.

 

* * *

 

"Goodnight" Spence murmured, leaning down to kiss JJ goodnight and then reaching for a pillow to use on the couch.

"Uh uh" JJ said shaking her head. "You are sleeping up here in the bed." JJ replied.

"JJ…" Spence replied about to argue.

"No" JJ said shaking her head. "Do not argue with me. You will lose." she said poking him in the chest. "Then I'll be right here in case you have a nightmare….besides, I really liked sleeping in your arms last night when I laid down with you on the couch after your nightmare. I think it'd be even nicer to fall asleep that way in bed."

Spence could see that JJ meant business and wasn't about to take no for an answer. "Okay" he said and took a deep breath as he laid the pillow back down on the bed. "So, which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

 

* * *

 

Then next few days passed quickly with JJ and Spence entertaining themselves during the day by sightseeing, going to listen to blues music, and just taking in the city by day and then hanging out with Will at night. Their last full day in New Orleans turned out to be a humid scorcher. To that end, by midday they were ready to head back to Will's and find a way to cool off.

As JJ was digging through her bag for the key, the door opened and there stood Charlie Luvet before them.

JJ took in the sight Charlie made as he stood before them shocked. She could tell that he hadn't been expecting to run into them. His hair was wet. His shirt was unbuttoned and un-tucked.

"JJ" Charlie said in surprise when he finally managed to find his voice.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" JJ asked, curious as to what he would answer, although from appearances and what she knew, she already had some idea forming in her head.

"Uh, Will and I took the rest of the day today and tomorrow off… he told Cap that he wanted to spend some time with his friends that were in town visitin' 'im before they left." Charlie said shifting on his feet. "I gotta go, but maybe we can all get together again before you have to leave." Charlie said as he once again eyed up Spence.

JJ gritted her teeth and plastered on her very best 'for the press' smile. "I don't think that will be possible. I'm sure we'll go out or something tonight and then our flight is kind of early tomorrow… so…" JJ shrugged.

"Oh, okay" Charlie replied and then headed off for his car.

"Asshole" JJ muttered under her breath. She just hoped Will didn't get his heart broken by the person he thought was his best friend.

When they entered the house, they could hear the shower running upstairs and sat down to wait for Will to come down. After a few minutes, they heard the shower shut off and Will walk across the hall. Then they didn't hear anything again. After a half an hour, JJ became concerned about what could have happened. "Spence, I'm just going to go up and check on Will and let him know we're here."

JJ knocked on the door frame to Will's room and then stepped in at the muffled 'come in' that greeted her. The sight of Will slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room with his head in his hands caused her some concern.

"Will… are you okay? We ran into Charlie when he was on his way out." she asked. Her concern grew when Will lifted his head and revealed his red rimmed eyes. She sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "Will, what happened. Charlie didn't hurt you did he? He didn't…"

Will took a deep stuttering breath and shook his head. "If you're trying to ask if he raped me, then the answer is no. What happened was consensual… but it sure doesn't help me with bein' any less confused."

"Oh, Will." JJ sighed, wishing she knew how to make things better for her friend. She knew that letting Will know her concerns about Charlie wouldn't make things easier for him, so she held her piece on that.

"I just… I used to know who I was… and I, I miss that you know. I …" his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I feel like I'm in quick sand and the more I try an' figure things out, the more I sink."

"Do you want to go downstairs and talk?" JJ asked. "It might make you feel better." Will looked up at JJ and she could see the fear and indecision in his eyes. "If you're worried about Spence, you shouldn't be. He'd be one of the last people in the world to ever judge anyone."

Will sighed and stood up from the chair. Maybe if he widened his circle of trust beyond just JJ, things would get a little easier. And if things were going to head the way it looked like they were going to head, well then he had best practice telling people now. Somehow he knew JJ was right about Spencer, and it be a hell of a lot easier to practice by telling someone who wasn't going to judge him.

Spence looked up as JJ came down the stairs followed by Will. JJ sent a small smile at him as their eyes locked. Then he looked behind her to Will and he got an uneasy feeling. He didn't know what exactly was going on with Will, but he did recognize the look on his face. It was the same look that had greeted him every time he looked in the mirror for those months while he was fighting his own demons. Dread.

JJ, Spence, and Will sat around the table in the kitchen. He'd shared the whole story about what had happened about a month ago with Spence as JJ was already up to speed on that. Then he'd shared how he'd asked their Captain for the rest of the day and the next day off since they didn't have any open cases at the moment. The Captain had agreed, and they'd headed out. He'd come home and been just about to get in the shower when Charlie showed up because he'd forgotten his cell phone in there squad car. Will had answered the door in nothing but a towel. One thing had led to another, and then Charlie had left. "An' then he told me that he needed to get back to Allison, but that maybe we should all get together and go out tonight. Just like nothing happened." Will said as he stared down at the glass of amber liquor in his hands.

JJ was seething on her friends behalf for his being taken advantage of and used.

Spence was struggling to come up with something; anything that would make Will feel better. After all, Will had lent him an ear about his nightmares earlier in the week.

"I just don't know what I should do. I mean what do I do?" Will asked as he continued to stare down at his drink. "I just… thank god my parents aren't alive for this, because I don't even know what I would… how I would… "

Spence cleared his throat. "You know … you can't say for sure how what your parent's reaction would have been and you can't spend your life worrying about what other people will think. Some people spend a lot of time on the nature versus nurture argument. Are we born the way we are or do our life's experiences make us who we are? But at the end of the day we are all still who we are, and that is what we have to deal with. There's nothing wrong with being who you are – whoever you discover that is. Some people might have a problem with it, but that's their problem, not yours. "

"You're a good man Spencer Reid." Will said as he turned his head to look at Spencer.

Spence shrugged. "I know what it's like to be judged for who you are, for something that makes you different from everyone else around you. And I'm just returning the favor; you helped me with my nightmares."

Will nodded. "The only thing is your nightmares – those are gonna go away. This, well this ain't."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" JJ asked as she pulled back the goodbye hug she gave Will. He had dropped them off at the airport. Then he was going to spend the next few days regrouping before he had to see Charlie at work again.

"Yeah," Will nodded "with friends like you two, how could I not be?"

JJ smiled. "Promise you'll call?" JJ asked.

"Every chance I get cher, every chance I get. After all, someone has to check up on you and make sure Spencer here is treating you right." Will joked with a wink. "Spencer, it was real nice meetin' you outside of work. I hope you an' JJ will keep comin' down to visit. You're welcome anytime." Will said holding his hand out.

Spence smiled. "Thanks, I had a great time." he said as he shook Will's hand. Then he glanced at JJ for a moment and turned back to look at Will. "I think it's safe to say that we'll be taking you up on your offer at some point. It's nice to have someplace to get away… you know you're always welcome to come and visit us too… if you need the time away, that is."

Will smiled and nodded. "Well alright then. You two have a safe flight and have a good time in Vegas. Tell ya' momma I said hello." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against his car as he watched JJ and Spencer walk into the airport.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry sir, but with the conventions in town your room was double-booked." The concierge at the front desk said as he looked over the counter at Spence.

"What exactly does the mean?" JJ asked as she Spence's hand in an effort to hold back both of their frustration. They'd been in line for over twenty minutes waiting to get checked into their hotel so that they could drop off their things and go visit Spence's Mom.

"What it means ma'am is that the hotel was overbooked and we don't have any rooms left." The concierge replied snidely and condescendingly.

JJ took a deep breath and prepared to go on a blue streak. She might not be a genius like Spence, but she damn well knew what double booked meant. Her question had been in regards to what that meant for her and Spence since they had a reservation.

Luckily, or unluckily for the concierge, depending on how you looked at it, the manager happened to just be coming out of his office and had heard everything. While the concierge wouldn't have to deal with JJ's wrath, he would probably end up getting the dressing down of his life from the manager.

"Phillip." The manager snapped "There is some paperwork we need to go over in my office. Could you go wait for me there please?" the manager requested in a stern matter of fact manner.

"I…" Phillip began in a questioning voice. Then he saw the expression on his boss' face. "Yes sir. Right away sir." He replied and scurried off to the office.

It was all JJ could do not to snicker as she watched the power hungry front desk attendant scurry of under the watchful glare of his boss.

As Phillip rounded the corner, the manager turned back to JJ and Spence. "My apologies for Phillip's attitude. My name is Joe. I'm the General Manager, and I hope this hasn't changed you opinion of our hotel." he said with a smile. "Let me see what I can figure out in the system here; it will just take me a moment."

JJ smiled and sighed that they were getting some assistance as she leaned into Spence's side. Spence let go of JJ's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as she settled into his side.

The manager winced as he looked at the availability on the screen. Phillip was right, of course. The couple in front of him had been double booked. That wasn't the worst of it however. There were still six more bookings to show and the hotel was already sold out. Wait. The hotel was almost sold out. He sighed. Well at least he got to make this couple happy before he had to be screamed at six times today for what appeared to be Phillip's mistakes in the first place.

"I apologize." Joe said. "Phillip was correct that your room was double booked and the other party has already checked in." Joe held up his hand as JJ opened her mouth. "In fact almost all of the rooms in the hotel are sold out; I do, however, have one room left. I'll go ahead and put you in that room shall I?"

"Yes please." JJ and Spence replied in unison, both relieved that they wouldn't need to find another hotel for their weeklong stay in Las Vegas.

"Excellent" Joe replied with a smile, deciding to let them be surprised as he overrode the pricing on the sole remaining room in the hotel to be the same price as the room they had booked and finished the check-in process with them. "You are on the 15th floor and you'll have a wonderful view." Joe said handing Spence two key cards for the room once he finished signing everything. "You are all set for your stay with us this week. Have a wonderful stay, and if there is anything that you need, or any way I can be of assistance, please feel free to let me know." he continued with a smile.

Spence nodded. "Thank you." he said as he bent over and picked up his bag and sat it on top of JJ's wheeled suitcase. He grabbed the handle and then he and JJ headed for the elevators.

Joe smiled, glad that he was able to make someone's day. Oh what he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when they realized the upgrade he'd given them. Then his smile dropped. Time to deal with that ass-hat of an employee Phillip. Joe wasn't sure what the hell made him think he could treat people the way he did, but quite frankly, he was fed up with cleaning up the messes that Phillip's little power trips caused. He sighed. Such was the life of a service industry employee.

 

* * *

 

JJ enjoyed the elevator ride up to the 15th floor. She stood close to Spence with her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek resting on his shoulder. His hand hadn't left her waist since they were at the front desk of the hotel. The only thing that would make the ride to the 15th floor better in her opinion was if she leaned up and kissed him and he pushed her back against the wall of the elevator and she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. Somehow, though, she didn't think the older couple they were in the elevator with would appreciate that show. Not to mention poor Spence's genius brain would probably implode right now at the very thought of something like that happening.

The elevator stopped at their floor, and they got off with a smile and a nod to the older couple who remained on the elevator. They paused in the hallway as Spence checked the room number, and then Spence led the way to their room and unlocked the door, holding it open for JJ as she led the way into the room.

"Spence" JJ gasped as she turned around to look at Spence.

"What?" Spence replied as he closed the door behind him. Then he turned around to face JJ and saw just what she was gasping over. This wasn't the type of room he'd booked. This was much better. He'd originally booked a standard queen double room, as when he'd booked the room, he and JJ hadn't even been dating, let alone sharing a bed. His thoughts of sharing a bed with JJ caused him to blush slightly.

The room before them was definitely an upgrade. There was a Jacuzzi in-set into the windows of the room, allowing for a dramatic view of the Las Vegas strip as well as a magnificent view of the stars. The kink size bed looked plush, and inviting. The bathroom was large and spacious. The tile, carpet, motif, decorations, size, and layout of the room spoke of luxury, elegance, but at the same time remained romantic and intimate.

"Well, I'll guess I'll be leaving a card and a thank you tip for Joe when we check out." Spence said as he looked about the room and stepped forward with their bags.

JJ nodded and then she and Spence set about unpacking their bags.

 

* * *

 

Spence pulled the keys out of the ignition and paused as he looked out the windshield at Bennington Sanitarium and sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?" JJ asked as she ran her hand up and down Spence's forearm where it rested on his thigh.

"Yeah. I … I just, every time I come to visit I'm reminded that I'm the one who put my mother here and I wonder if a better son would have found other options than locking my mother up." he replied as he turned to look at JJ.

"Spence, you did the right thing. Your Mom couldn't take care of herself. It's not like you had her committed to state run hospital like you see in horror movies." she said as she pointed at the sprawling grounds of the medical institution. "I could tell when we met your Mom last year that she loves you Spence. I don't think she blames you."

Spence sighed. "You saw her on a good day. There are days when she blames me. There are days when she rages at the world. There are days when she doesn't even know who I am; and the scariest thing is that when I come to visit, I don't know what kind of day it is until I walk through those doors."

"Spence" JJ sighed as she leaned across and wrapped her arms around him as best she could from the passenger seat of the car. "It's okay, I'll be right there with you no matter what."

Spence nodded and wrapped his arms around JJ. "Thank you… I …. I just… I miss my Mom… the way she used to be … before my Dad left. I only remember a little bit… but I remember when she was happy and she'd smile… and when she'd read to me…" he murmured in her hair where he'd buried his face.

JJ tipped her head back to look up at Spence and reached up and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that had crested his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "It's going to be okay Spence. We're here for a week, so if she's having a bad day, we can just leave and come back tomorrow."

Spence nodded and reached up for the door handle of the car.

 

* * *

 

"Hi Mom" Spence said softly as he approached the arm chair his mother sat in in the lounge holding JJ's hand.

"Spencer?" Diana said turning to look at her son. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up and hugged him.

"We had some down time at work so I came to visit. I… I want you to meet someone very special and important to me." he said as he indicated towards JJ with his free hand. "This is JJ, my girlfriend."

Diana tipped her head in thought. "Yes I suppose every adventurer does need a break every now and then. And you dear, haven't we met before?" Diana asked as she looked at JJ.

"Yes ma'am, yes we have. Jennifer Jareau. We met last year when you flew to help Spence out with the Randal Garner case." JJ replied holding her hand out to shake.

"Oh yes. And please, call me Diana." Diana replied as she clasped JJ's hand between hers. "So you work with my Spencer?"

JJ smiled. "I do."

Diana nodded as she sat on the couch and patted the spots on either side of her. "So tell me Spencer, Jennifer, how fare the other knights of your round table?" she asked.

JJ could tell, watching Diana as she listened to Spence that she was very much present as Spence updated her on the happenings of the team. She was glad for however much time Spence had with his Mom where they could interact like a normal mother and son.

After spending the afternoon catching up and chatting with his Mom, he and JJ hugged her goodbye with promises to come back tomorrow and visit again when dinner time arrived.

"So, feeling better?" JJ asked as they walked hand in hand across the parking lot.

"You know, " Spence said glancing back over his shoulder at the entrance to Bennington as he opened the car door for JJ, "I do."

 

* * *

 

JJ smiled and leaned back against Spence's chest as their gondola floated down the recreated grand canal of Venice at the Venetian hotel, complete with a singing gondolier, beneath bridges, past quaint old world looking cafes, underneath balconies, and the beautiful streetscapes of the faux Venice back to the dock. She sighed as Spence stood up from behind her and stepped onto the deck and then held out his hand to help her up onto the deck.

They walked down the Las Vegas Strip with their arms wrapped around each other. They took in the sights of the strip all lit up at night. They paused at the Mirage to watch the volcano erupt. And then continued on with their walk.

Suddenly Spence glanced down at his watch and pulled her to a stop right where they were, in front of the Bellagio. They stood next to the railing looking out at the dark lake as the music picked up. JJ gasped softly at the beauty of the lights and the water sprays as the fountain came on and began its choreographed dance in time with the music. Spence stepped forward and wrapped his arms around JJ, enjoying watching her watch the Bellagio fountains for the first time as he rested his chin on her shoulder. JJ settled back against Spence's chest as the romantic atmosphere grew with the music and dancing lights and music. Water exploded out of the fountain as the musical accompaniment hit its crescendo, and JJ wiggled back more snuggly into Spence's arms.

Spence turned his head to whisper in JJ's ear. "Do you like it?"

JJ nodded. "It's beautiful."

Spence kissed JJ softly on the neck just behind her ear. "So are you. I… I love you JJ." he whispered in her ear and then turned back to watch the fountains as their performance came to an end.

JJ smiled and squeezed one of Spence's hands where it rested on her waist, and then tipped her head back to be able to see him. She leaned back against him, stretching on her tip toes to be able to reach his ear. "I love you too." She breathed in his ear and then kissed his cheek and turned back to enjoy the show wrapped in Spence's embrace.

JJ sighed contentedly again as the fountain's show came to an end. She could stand like this forever, wrapped snuggly in Spence's arms on a beautiful night underneath the stars. Then she yawned, the traveling and all of their walking catching up with her.

"Tired?" Spence murmured in her ear.

JJ nodded her head against his chest where it was resting.

"Come on then, let's go back to the room and get some sleep." Spence said and released his arms from around JJ and held out his hand.

 

* * *

 

JJ took Spence's hand and as they walked back to their hotel, she woke up a bit, enough to realize how badly she wanted a shower.

"I don't know about you, but I want a shower before I go to bed." JJ said as they entered their room.

Spence nodded. "You go ahead and take a shower first."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"You were practically asleep when we left the fountain." Spence replied.

JJ smiled "Okay. I'll go first then." she replied and leaned up to kiss him and then headed for the bathroom.

Spence lay down on the bed while he waited for his turn in the shower.

JJ turned on the water in the shower and adjusted the temperature. Then she realized she'd forgotten to grab her pajamas. She exited the bathroom and smiled at the site of Spence stretched out across the bed asleep. Then she crossed the room and gathered her pajamas from the dresser she'd placed them in earlier when they unpacked, and headed back for the bathroom and the shower she was longing to take.

JJ took her time relaxing under the hot steamy water while she debated if she should wake Spence up so that he could take a shower, or if she should just take his shoes off and let him sleep. She finished showing, she dried off, applied lotion, and dried her hair after pulling on her favorite pair of sleep shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank.

When she walked out into the bedroom, her mind was made up. Spence was sleeping far too well for her to wake him up. She walked to the foot of the bed and set to work pulling off his shoes so that he would be as comfortable as possible sleeping in his clothes.

As she removed his shoes, Spence began to shift and mumble in his sleep and become more and more agitated.

"I'm not a sinner; I'm not a sinner; I'm not …" Spence began mumbling in his sleep as J pulled of his shoes, barely audible and not really intelligible to JJ. By the time she finished pulling off his shoes, his nightmare had shifted. Rafael wasn't pulling off his shoes and beating his foot with a hammer anymore; instead Tobias was sitting in front of him tying a tourniquet on his arm with a belt and flicking the needle after pulling it out of a bottle of dilaudid. "Please, I don't want it; I don't want it, I… I don't… I don't, I don't want it" he moaned as he started to rock from side to side on the bed.

JJ dropped Spence's shoe on the floor and then quickly sat beside him on the bed. "Sshh. Spence, come on baby. I'm right here baby; wake up." She said soothingly as she brushed his hair back off his face and noticed that he'd broken out in a cold sweat. His polo shirt was stuck to him like a second skin. "Come on baby, please wake up." She murmured as she kissed his brow and her hand ran in circular patterns over his chest.

Then Spence stopped thrashing. His eyes fluttered open to find what he at first thought was an angel above him, as all he saw was a brightly silhouetted figure bent above him with a golden halo. Then the angel spoke.

"Spence, baby are you okay?" she asked softly so as not to startle him.

Spence squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. The only source of light was a light in the bathroom. "JJ?" he croaked as he struggled to find his way to the surface of reality after his very real nightmares.

"I'm right here baby." she said and then leaned over and kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her face on his chest.

Spence blinked and wrapped his arms around JJ as he slowly surfaced back from the dark depths that his nightmare had dragged him to. He took a few deep breaths. "I … I didn't… um wake you did I?" he asked self-consciously.

"No, baby. I just got out of the shower and was taking off your shoes so you'd be more comfortable." JJ said rubbing his chest as she sat back up. "Speaking of which, I think you need to take that shower. You're soaking wet and you'll feel a lot better after a shower and some pjs. Come on. Sit up."

Spence shifted and pulled himself up into a sitting position and then scooted back against the headboard.

JJ grabbed the bottom of his soaking wet polo shirt to lift it over his head while Spence raised his arms above his head to help JJ as she dragged his soaked shirt up his torso and over his head. JJ let the shirt drop beside the bed and turned back to look at Spence.

Spence was silent as he studied JJ in the lowly lit room. She was beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside too. All the victim's families she helped with such compassion and caring; all the passion she brought to the job; how much caring she showed; how she hurt over every case they couldn't take; all if it made her so much more beautiful than just her dazzling blue eyes, her sunshine blonde hair, her traffic stopping figure, and her cheerful smile did by themselves. Spence reached out as JJ turned back to face him and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and let his fingers splay and trail through her hair as he took in the beauty that was his girlfriend.

Then he leaned forward and he kissed her, softly at first, but building in intensity as his tongue stroked her lower lip.

JJ moaned as she was caught off guard and pitched forward, her hands bracing themselves on Spence's chest. She moaned again as Spence pulled her closer and his lips left her mouth and began to kiss a trail down the graceful column of her neck. JJ rose to her knees and straddled Spence, her thighs resting on either side of his hips as their make out session continued.

Spence groaned as JJ settled into his lap, his hands falling to her hips while his fingers traced the line of skin created by the gap between her tank and her sleep shorts. Then his fingers slipped under the edge of her tank top, his palms were pressed against the smooth skin of her back and he was kissing his way across her shoulders and chest. Back and forth, dipping lower each time, but occasionally kissing the tender flesh of her neck.

JJ's head was tossed back in absolute bliss. Her fingers were threaded through Spence's soft locks, gripping the back of his head and holding on for dear life as he bathed her chest in warm soft kisses while he moved lower with each pass. Then the kisses stopped. She tipped her head back up to find Spence looking at her, studying her as if he was afraid he would somehow lose her and never see her again.

"Spence, baby, what is it? We don't have to… we can wait… we can wait as long as you want." JJ said as she tipped her head forward and rested her head against Spence's.

Spence tipped his head back and smiled at her, the kind of smile that caused his whole face to light up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Don't want to wait anymore, waited so long for you…" he said as he leaned his head forward and kissed her while his hands ran up and down her thighs.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked softly "I love you. Its okay if you want to wait." she said as ran her fingers lightly over his face, the tip of her thumb trailing across his lower lip.

Spence nipped her thumb lightly with his teeth as it crossed in front of his mouth and then he flicked his tongue over it watching JJ's eyes. He watched her eyes grow brighter and become a more vibrant shade of blue as his tongue flicked across the tip of her thumb. Then he kissed the tip of her thumb as it slipped out from between his lips. "I love you too." he said and then his hands moved to her sides and began to drag her tank top up along with his hands as they followed the curve of her rib cage.

JJ looked directly into Spence's eyes and as she raised her arms above her head giving him silent permission to remove her top.

Spence's breath caught in his chest at the sight of JJ's bare chest before him. He reached out cupping her perfect breasts and running his thumbs lightly over her nipples.

JJ's eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip at the pulling sensation in her stomach as Spence caressed her.

"So beautiful" Spence said softly and then leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers for mere moments before he pulled away and rested his forehead against her temple while he caught his breath. Then he kissed her on the temple. He kissed her on the cheek. He kissed her jaw. Then he kissed a trail down to her breasts.

JJ's breathing increased and she squirmed in Spence's lap as he lavished her breasts with well-deserved attention. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she reached down in between them and began working on his belt buckle.

Spence moaned against JJ's breast as he felt her nimble fingers undoing his pants and then pulled his face from her chest so that he could lift himself up and help remove his pants.

JJ smiled at Spence and then looked down, happy to see that he was saluting her as she wrapped her hand around him and ran her thumb up and down the ridge on the underside and down across his balls.

Spence gasped at the feel of JJ's hand wrapped around him, but before he completely gave into the feeling, he slipped his hands into the waistband of her sleep shorts and slowly dragged them down her legs.

JJ slid from the bed and allowed her sleep shorts to fall at her ankles and kicked them off to the side. Then with a truly wicked grin on her face she climbed back on the bed and into his lap.

"Hi" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

"Hi" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down the smooth, naked, expanse of her back.

JJ tipped her head to kiss him, one of her hands coming around to cup his cheek as she nibbled on his lower lip as she kissed him. Then her tongue was begging for entrance to his mouth, which was readily granted. The kiss grew more heated as JJ traced her tongue along the roof of Spence's mouth; his tongue ran along the underside of hers as the kiss continued to grow in intensity.

As they broke apart desperate for air, their breathing setting a ragged pace, JJ kissed her way along Spence's jaw to his ear. She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and nibbled on the lobe.

Spence's hands continued to roam across JJ's back, her sides, her thighs. Anywhere that he could reach, he lovingly caressed with his velvet touch.

"Spence," JJ moaned in his ear. "baby you make me so hot. Touch me, feel how wet you make me."

Spence groaned and his hips bucked at JJ talking dirty in his ear. He followed her wishes and one of his hands trailed up her thighs, moved to her center, and groaned at how wet, how ready she was.

JJ's voice grew husky and breathless as she continued to whisper in Spence's ear. "Spence, baby, I want you so bad. Make me yours, always yours, only yours." She moaned as he came in contact with and circled her most sensitive nub of flesh.

Spence grinned against JJ's neck where he was placing feather-lite kisses as he continued to work her body into a frenzied state, holding off just a bit longer on giving in to what they both wanted.

JJ moaned and buried her face in Spence's neck as he continued his glorious torture of her body. She was pressed as close to him as she possibly could be as their slick bodies rubbed against each other. Then she squealed in surprise as Spence's hands gripped her hips, lifting her slightly as he sheathed himself inside her.

Spence held JJ above him by her hips as he slowly lowered her, not wanting to hurt her in a moment of passion.

After the moment of initial surprise, JJ used her trembling thighs to help Spence in lowering herself onto him. She gripped his hands in hers for just a moment where they gripped her hips. Then she ran her hands down his forearms and up his biceps, her fingers tracing the lean muscle along the way until her arms were on his shoulders, her thumbs stroking the side of his neck, her fingers splayed in the hair at the nape of his neck. Their eyes fused on each other's as JJ lowered herself the last inches and he was completely inside her.

Spence looked at JJ with naked emotion in his eyes, which given the moment, was only appropriate. He might be inside her physically, but the truth was they'd gotten so close in the last week that it was like they were inside each other. They understood each other that well; they'd shared that much of themselves with each other. Things they'd never told anyone else, they'd told each other. It had been a healing, cathartic, and bonding experience that led to their previously unspoken love blooming.

Neither Spence, nor JJ moved at first, both afraid to break the magic of the moment. Then Spence's hips twitched causing them both to groan.

At the feel of Spence's hips twitching against her, JJ began to move, to raise and lower herself, as she and Spence worked to find their rhythm together.

Spence and JJ's eyes never left each other as they continued to move in time with one another. Spence continued to run his hands up and down JJ's thighs, his fingertips trailing over the twitching muscles, massaging, kneading. Then he made a decision. He wrapped his hand around JJ's slim, tone right thigh and lifted his other hand so that his forearm rested along her left shoulder blade and his hand cupped the back of her head. Then he rolled to his right so that he was now on top and JJ was under him.

JJ's eyes widened in surprise at the change in position, although her thighs were definitely grateful as she lifted them and wrapped them around Spence's waist.

Spence braced himself on one of his elbows above JJ. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously, afraid that he might have hurt her in the transition of positions.

"More than okay, baby" JJ replied as she reached up, wrapping her arms around Spence as she kissed him.

Spence pulled away from JJ's lips and nuzzled the soft tender flesh of her neck, kissing back and forth between her collar bone and tender sensitive flesh just behind her ear. "I love you JJ." he whispered softly in her ear.

At that particular moment, JJ thighs tightened like a vice around Spence's hips and her back arched as she screamed out "Oh god, Spence, baby."

Spence's hips continued to flex and as he worshipped the soft skin of his lover's neck and chest with kisses, love bites, and the occasional swipe of his tongue, which served to drive JJ deeper into the heavenly abyss. JJ's continuous fall over the edge and into the abyss created a gravity well that Spence was helpless to escape and he followed behind her into the blissful haze. He collapsed in her arms, his forehead resting on her collar bone.

Spence came out of the hazy fog of orgasmic bliss and started to lift himself up off of JJ to roll over next to her.

"No, don't move." JJ murmured. She was enjoying the weight and feel of Spence above her, resting in the cradle of her thighs.

"JJ, I'm too heavy; I'll hurt you." Spence whispered softly and kissed her temple. "Here, how about this." he said as he again gripped her thigh and cradled her head in his hand, holding her against his chest as he rolled them over for him to be on the bottom with JJ resting on his chest. "How's that?" he asked as he looked up into JJ's vibrant blue eyes.

JJ smiled. "Perfect" Then she leaned down and kissed him softly before laying her head on his chest. Within minutes they were both sound asleep; too tired for Spence to take his shower, not that it mattered.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Spence woke for the sixth day in a row to the weight of a blonde beauty on his chest. The only difference was this morning it was a naked blonde beauty. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back out of her face and then kissed her forehead as he lay in their bed waiting for JJ to wake up.

JJ stretched as she woke up, feeling amazing. She could feel Spence's hand running up and down her back and tracing random patterns. "Good morning" she smiled as she stretched up to kiss him.

"Good morning" Spence replied against her lips and then groaned as JJ shifted and her knee came in contact with his morning erection.

JJ winced, unsure of how hard she'd come in contact with him. "Are you okay?"

Spence took a deep breath and nodded.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't hurt him. "Are you sure you don't need me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked playfully as she snaked her hand below the covers and down Spence's belly.

When Spence groaned again, it wasn't JJ's knee that made contact.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ smiled at Spence in the mirror as she finished fixing her hair. Hunger had eventually forced them to get out of bed. They'd ordered room service for breakfast… well it had been more of a brunch really. Then they'd taken a very long and very hot shower together.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she spun around to face Spence.

"If I can't convince you that we should go back to bed, then yes." Spence replied.

JJ chuckled and wrapped her arms around Spence's waist. "As much as I would like to do nothing but stay in bed with you all day, we can't. You promised your Mom you'd come and visit her every day this week."

Spence smiled at JJ. "You're right. I did." And then he took her hand leading her out of their hotel room. JJ was just quick enough to grab her bag on their way out the door.

 

* * *

 

JJ held Spence's hand as he knocked on the door to his mother's room.

"My office hours were clearly posted in the syllabus as being from 11am to 1pm and from 4pm to 5:30pm." Diana called out as she continued to write in a journal.

Spence's head drooped, his chin touching his chest. It was going to be one of those days.

JJ squeezed Spence's hand comfortingly; unsure of what exactly was going on.

Spence squeezed JJ's hand back, steeled himself, and lifted his chin. He'd promised to visit every day this week and that's what he would do. Even if today's visit was with a professor who didn't know it was her own son standing in front of her and not one of her students from years ago.

"I apologize professor; but, I had some questions on the assigned reading. I was hoping that you could explain some things." Spence said as he shuffled his feet.

"Well then, don't just dawdle in the doorway. Come in." Diana replied looking up at Spencer and Jennifer, but seeing only a couple of her students from years ago. "Which reading was it that you're having difficulty understanding?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair.

Spence cleared his throat. "Well, I had some questions on … uh… Chaucer" he said as he noticed that text on one of the bookshelves.

"And did you bring your text with your notes?" Diana asked.

Spence closed his eyes. "I did not, but I do remember the section of the text that was giving me trouble." he replied.

Diana clicked her tongue and went to the bookshelf and pulled out a very well-worn edition of Chaucer's 'Canterbury Tales'. She handed the book to Spencer. "Perhaps after this you will learn to bring your text and notes with you. Why even my two year old son Spencer can remember that."

JJ bit her lip to keep from smiling at Diana's comment, while it was funny in that she made a comment about Spence to himself; it was also sad in that she didn't realize it was Spence she was talking to.

"Yes ma'am, I'll try not to disappoint you again." Spence replied.

"See that you don't. I have high hopes for you. You fare so well in class." Diana replied.

They spent several moments spent going over a section of the text that Spence appeared to have chosen randomly. However, given the grin he attempted to fight back as Diana spoke passionately about the text and what it meant, it was a fair guess that he'd picked that specific passage on purpose. He had to have known that it would give him an opportunity to glimpse, just for a moment, the woman his mother used to be, even if she should couldn't remember who he was at the moment.

"Yes, I see exactly what you mean." Spence said nodding in agreement as Diana reached the conclusion of her argument.

"Splendid." Diana replied with a smile. "One of the highlights of teaching that I have always looked forward to is the moment when everything comes together for a confused student revealing their brilliant mind. I'm glad I was able to clear things up for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have a lecture to prepare before my office hours begin." She said excusing them.

Spence stood up followed by JJ and headed for the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Professor Reid?"

"Yes?" Diana asked as she looked up.

"Thank you. I'm sure your two year old son, whom you mentioned, will grow up to appreciate everything you'll teach him." Spence said.

"Why thank you." Diana replied and paused for a moment. "For some reason, you remind me of him. Would you like to see a picture of him?" she asked.

"I'd like that very much." Spence replied as he and JJ turned in the doorway to re-enter the room.

Diana reached out and grabbed a photo of a very young Spencer that sat on her bedside table. She traced her fingers over the face of the boy in the photograph and then handed the picture frame to JJ. "This is my Spencer."

"He's very cute." JJ said with tears in her eyes as she watched and listened to Diana recount memories of things that Spence had done or said that at the moment to Diana had happened just yesterday or last week, but in reality had happened about 23 years ago.

Spence bit his lip and squeezed JJ's hand as he fought back tears while his Mom recounted tales from his toddler years while she spoke of her son Spencer and husband William.

"Oh my, look at the time." Diana said. "I've enjoyed your company very much, and I do apologize, but I simply must get this lecture finished."

"I understand Professor Reid. Have a wonderful rest of the day. I'll see you in class and I look forward to hearing your lecture." Spence said as he rose and led JJ out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Spence managed to keep his emotions in check as they made their way across the parking lot. Today was an experience he'd gotten used to in the last 15 years. JJ however, was still able to notice the defeated slump of his shoulders as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to face Spence as he opened the car door for her. "Are you okay Spence?"

Spence nodded his head, but JJ could see a distance in his eyes.

"You know, it's okay to be upset that your Mom didn't know that you were her son today right?" JJ asked.

Spence shrugged, attempting to maintain his composure over the situation.

"Spence," JJ sighed, reaching out and rubbing his shoulder and upper arm as they stood next to the passenger side of their rental car. "talk to me. You know you'll feel better if you do."

"I…" Spence said beginning to speak, but then not knowing what to say. "I… I love my Mom… but I just … I wish… I wish that she could at least always know that it's me when I come to visit. I hate schizophrenia… I hate that it stole my Mom from me… I hate that it's why my Dad left… I'm terrified that I'm going to get it some day… and I hate being afraid that someday my own mind might turn against me like my Mom's did to her." Spence rambled as he shared with JJ all of the innermost thoughts that he always had after a visit with his Mom on one of her bad days.

JJ stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Spence. "I wish this was something I could fix Spence." She said sadly. She kissed his temple and ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I will always listen to you though, whenever you need to talk. I can't imagine what it was like for you… but I love you and I am always here for you." She continued to rub his back and run her fingers through his hair while she held him. She whispered soothing words of love in his ear as she felt his body wracking with silent sobs.

Spence wrapped his arms tighter around JJ's waist as he attempted to hold back the tears. His emotions were tired of not being allowed to express themselves however, and silent tears fell on JJ's shoulder while his torso shook in her arms.

 

* * *

 

"Why don't we spend the afternoon relaxing by the hotel pool?" JJ asked as she turned to look at Spence.

Spence looked down at JJ with a flummoxed expression on his face. "I didn't bring a swimsuit."

JJ smiled. "Perfect. We can go shopping for a swim suit for you and then spend the afternoon at the pool. The added bonus is I get to see you try on all the different swim suits." She said as she pulled Spence towards the car.

Spence had no option other than to follow JJ unless he wanted to end up face first and become a piece of road bacon sizzling on the black asphalt in the 90 degree heat.

JJ sat in the chair in the entry way to the men's fitting room waiting for Spence to model the last suit she'd brought him to try on. Spence had gone through about a dozen swimsuits so far. He'd taken one look at the Speedo she'd tried to get him to try on for her and handed it back. Some were too tight. Some were too short. Then she'd come across what she thought was the perfect swimsuit for Spence. It was a board shorts style with a yoked tie string waist. She was sure with the board short style that they wouldn't be too tight or too short. What she liked about them most however was the color. They were purple, and not just any purple, but the waist started out the same color at his purple scarf and then faded gradually to white at the knees.

At that moment Spence came out of the dressing room wearing the swimsuit… and his white polo shirt.

JJ smiled. "Do you like them? Do they fit right?" she asked.

Spence nodded. "Yes these are much better."

"Uh huh" JJ said in agreement as she took in the sight of Spence in the swim suit. "Well I guess you should change back so we can get out of here and hit the pool."

 

* * *

 

JJ smiled and winked at Spence as she pulled off her swimsuit cover-up, revealing her white bikini.

It was all Spence could do not to swallow his tongue at the sight of his girlfriend standing before him in a white bikini as his eyes ran up and down her body.

"Baby" JJ said stepping over the lounge chair, in between where she and Spence were standing, and bending down to pull a bottle of sunscreen out of her bag. "Will you help me put on suntan lotion?" she asked.

Spence however didn't say anything as he was lost in JJ's beauty.

JJ smirked and nudged Spence with the suntan lotion bottle. "Spence, baby?"

"Huh?" Spence mumbled and then blushed as he realized he was staring at JJ. "I… uh…."

JJ grinned. "Enjoying the view?"

"I am sooo sorry JJ… I didn't mean to stare… but I … you…. I…." Spence sputtered as he attempted to explain himself to JJ.

JJ leaned up and kissed him. "Spence, you're my boyfriend. You get to look as much as you want, but if I'm not mistaken, I think you got to see a lot more than this last night and this morning."

Spence blush spread from his cheeks out until even the tips of his ears were red.

"Now" JJ continued. "I need your help putting on suntan lotion; but, I think you should take your polo off first so you don't get suntan lotion all over it from your hands." She said as she played with the hem of his shirt for a brief moment and then let her hands settle on his hips, her thumbs rising up beneath the hem of his polo to stroke his belly.

Spence nodded his head and reached down, pulling his polo off over his head. Then it was JJ's turn to be mesmerized. His new trunks rode low on his hips and accentuated his slim, but toned waist as well as showing off the 'V' that began at his hips and continued down into the his board shorts.

"So" JJ cleared her throat "will you put lotion on my back for me?" she asked as she turned her back to Spence and sat down on the lounge chair.

They spent the afternoon playing in the pool, relaxing pool side, and just having fun in each other's company, but after a few hours in the sun, they decided it was time to go inside.

 

* * *

 

Spence stood looking at JJ as they waited for the elevator. Her sunglasses were perched on the top of her head. She'd definitely gotten some sun today as she was tan. He yearned to reached and touch the soft silky looking skin that was currently being exposed by her swimsuit cover-up where it drooped down revealing her shoulder. And then the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing an empty elevator car. Spence followed JJ onto the elevator, their linked hands dangling between them.

"Mm" JJ moaned, her cheek resting on Spence's soft cotton polo shirt covered chest as she snuggled against him while the elevator carried them to their floor.

"Sleepy?" Spence asked as he wrapped an arm around JJ's waist to hold her in place.

"Mm hm" JJ replied.

Spence gave into the temptation and lifted his hand, his fingers lightly trailing over JJ's shoulder. The warmth combined intoxicatingly with the silky smoothness and softness of her skin. His fingers continued to trail teasingly across her shoulder and collar bone. Then he leaned down and placed feather light kisses on her exposed shoulder. Her skin smelled like the coconut suntan lotion he'd slathered on her when they first went out to the pool earlier. Of course, he supposed, he probably smelled the same way as once he'd finished applying lotion to JJ's skin, she'd taken the bottle from him and slathered him in suntan lotion as well.

JJ moaned and shifted closer to Spence and the feel of his touch on her sun warmed skin. Then he kissed her shoulder and it was like someone had touched her with a live wire. She was very aware of his soft moist lips on her sun heated skin. It was a turn on to say the least. She turned her head and pressed soft kisses to the skin of Spence's neck while he pressed soft sweet kisses all over her shoulder. Then she trailed her nose around the shell of his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. She smirked as she felt him shiver in her arms.

Spence bit his lip in order to keep from crying out as JJ's lips, tongue, and teeth applied themselves to his neck and ear. Then he raised his lips from JJ's shoulder and turned his head, seeking out JJ's lips.

JJ purred in the back of her throat at the feel of Spence's lips on hers. As the kiss deepened, she wiggled her hips against Spence's and grinned into the kiss that had now become a make-out session as the elevator carried them to the 15th floor.

Spence groaned, low and needy, at the feeling of JJ's hips wiggling against the erection growing in his swim trunks. He dropped his hands to her hips, hoping to still her wiggles, at least until they made it back to their room.

JJ's lips moved back to Spence's neck, in particular the tender skin exposed at the opening in the collar of his polo shirt. She nuzzled, kissed, and nibbled her way from the notch in his collar bone, across his Adam's apple, and up to his chin. Then she placed a trail of small kisses along the line of his jaw until she was once again at his ear.

"JJ… oh god" Spence moaned as JJ again nibbled on his earlobe and kissed teasingly soft kisses on the sensitive skin surrounding his ear. "You're killing me here. Don't you… don't you… mm"

JJ chose that moment to kiss him on the lips again and Spence was too busy enjoying the kiss to finish whatever it was that he'd been planning on saying. Then she raised one of her legs up and rested her thigh on his hip. She wrapped her calf around the back of Spence's thigh.

Spence instinctively grasped JJ's thigh as it wrapped around his hip, bracing himself for whatever new delicious torture she had in mind for him. Then the elevator dinged signaling they'd reached the 15th floor.

At the sound of the elevator dinging, JJ ground her pelvis against Spence's and then slowly and sexily slid her leg down the length of Spence's leg until her foot was once again resting on the floor. At the same time she planted one final kiss on his lips. "Hold that thought" she said softly against his lips as she pulled away from him and then reached for his hand, leading the way out of the elevator.

Once Spence had unlocked the door to their room, he held it open for JJ, allowing her to enter first. Then he followed behind her with their hands still linked. He jerked his hand just slightly causing JJ to stop and turn to look at him. Spence pulled her in close and raised his hands to cup her cheeks. He slowly leaned in close and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. As JJ got lost in the kiss, Spence turned her so that her back was to the door, then he backed her up against it.

JJ's eyes opened in slight shock as she felt the door at her back. Then, suddenly, that wasn't important anymore as Spence's lips were on her neck, his hands were on her hips, and the weight of his body was pressing her back against the door.

Spence slid his hands slid down from JJ's hips to mid-thigh where her swimsuit cover-up ended. He managed to slide it up as far as her belly, and then it was his turn to be surprised.

While Spence was busy multitasking with kissing, nuzzling, and nibbling on JJ's neck and sliding her swimsuit cover-up up her body, JJ was doing her own multitasking. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Spence's shoulders, one of her hands gripped the back of his head, her head was angled to the side allowing Spence better access, and once she felt Spence's hands and her swimsuit cover-up rise above her hips, she raised one slim toned tan thigh, followed by the other to Spence's hips. She used a combination of her arms around Spence's shoulders and the hotel room door at her back to keep her steady until she crossed her ankles and tightened the grip of her thighs around his waist.

They both gasped in pleasure as JJ ground her white bikini covered nether region against the front of his swim trunks. Spence's hips bucked against JJ as he momentarily lost control and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay baby?" JJ whispered softly in his ear while he panted against her shoulder, attempting to find his equilibrium again.

Spence nodded, his forehead brushing against her collar bone. Then his lips brushed softly against her collar bone in a kiss and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. Their eyes studied each other for a moment, searching the depths of each other's souls. Then JJ smiled as she lifted her arms above her head.

Spence pushed her swimsuit cover-up up her torso and over her head, tossing it somewhere behind him as it cleared JJ's arms. JJ's arms dropped to Spence's waist and she began to pull up on the hem of Spence's polo shirt. Spence crossed his arms over his torso and pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head. His polo shirt dropped on top of JJ's swimsuit cover-up, creating a growing pile of discarded clothing.

JJ grinned at the sight of Spence's bare chest. After their few hours in the sun, he now sported a healthy amount of color, not too tan, but enough that you could tell he'd spent time outdoors. She allowed her fingers to explore and trail over his chest, his ribcage, and his abs.

Spence traced the edge of JJ's bikini bottoms along her belly. Then one of his hands shifted to cup her ass and help support her weight, while his other hand moved to trace the edges of her bikini top. He reveled in the feel of her warm soft skin beneath his fingertips. He was curious how much sun they'd gotten this afternoon, and just how tan had his girlfriend had gotten. Then he realized that it was entirely possible for him to find that out, as the evidence was right before him, it merely needed examining.

JJ moaned and lifted her arms, wrapping them around Spence's shoulders as he placed soft lingering kisses along the edge of her bikini top. He kissed a path up her chest to her neck and kissed and nibbled at the tender flesh while his hands worked to undo her bikini top.

JJ turned her head and captured Spence's lips just as he liberated her bikini top and dropped it to the floor beside them.

Spence leaned back as he pulled away from JJ's lips to look at the vision of beauty before him. He was mesmerized by the contrast of the pale white triangles of flesh where JJ's breasts had been covered by her bikini and the surrounding tan flash that his hands had work suntan lotion into. He leaned forward and kissed each of her breasts in turn, teasing the nipples with his tongue.

It was all JJ could do to keep her wits about her enough to be able to untie the strings holding the waist of Spence's board shorts closed. She slipped her hand into the gapping waistband of his swim trunks, her palm and fingers cupping and squeezing the prize she found.

Spence pulled his mouth away from her breast as he moaned. His fingers tugged at her bikini bottoms, as he attempted to figure out how to remove her bikini bottoms without having to set her down or them having to separate.

JJ seemed to sense his dilemma. "String bikini Spence… oh…." She moaned as his hips twitched, grinding against her as he thrust himself more deeply into her hand. "ties….mmm… ties on the sides baby"

Spence, genius that he was, he was able to figure out JJ's somewhat cryptic passion filled instructions as his hands moved back to her hips and untied the strings holding her bikini bottoms in place.

With a little bit of wiggling on JJ's part, Spence was able to pull her bikini bottoms from in between them. JJ pushed Spence's board shorts low enough on his thighs that gravity did them a favor and his swim suit pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side to join JJ's bikini.

Spence wrapped one arm around the backside of JJ's hips to help support her then he guided himself slowly and teasingly into JJ and groaned as the moist heat enveloped him. Then he braced his other arm on the door, his hand cupped the back of JJ's head and he looked into her eyes as he bucked his hips against her.

JJ moaned at the feeling of Spence pressed against her, nothing between them, as he held her up against the door of their hotel room. Then he moved. She could feel him dragging deliciously against the most sensitive skin on her body as her muscles clenched around him.

An eternity passed where the only sounds filling the room were their panting breaths as they clung to each other, the rhythm of their timeless dance wreaking havoc on their bodies, and their whispered words of love in hushed voices.

Spence lowered his head to JJ's chest, nuzzling her breasts again, alternating between kissing and swirling his tongue over her sensitive nipples. After spending a few minutes on one he switched to the other, making sure they received equal attention as he continued alternating. He flexed his hips as deeply as possible, attempting to get as close to his girlfriend as he could.

Then it all became too much for JJ as Spence's breath blew across one wet nipple. That was the detonator, and the world around her exploded in a vivid flash. Her back arched, driving her closer to Spence while he continued moving towards their shared destination. JJ continued to move her hips in a spasmodic circular motion, encouraging Spence to join her in the cataclysmic event taking place. Then just as JJ crested another peak, Spence's hips began to move erratically, losing the rhythm as he floundered on the precipice and fell over it pushing JJ along with him.

After he stopped gasping to catch his breath on JJ's shoulder and spending some time enjoying the closeness of the moment, Spence lifted his head and rested his forehead against JJ's. "Hey" he whispered. "are you okay?"

JJ grinned. "I am so much better than okay. I love you." she said as she tipped her head to the side to kiss him softly and then moved to lower her legs from around his waist.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spence asked, his eyes popping open as his hand reached out and moved JJ's thigh back around his waist.

JJ smirked. "As nice as this was baby, and as impressed as I am, I really don't think you can keep me pinned against the door the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh, I don't plan to." Spence replied. "I have other plans." he said swiveling his hips against JJ.

"Baby…" JJ moaned, her fingers clenching on his shoulders as he ground against her sensitive flesh.

"Shh, I've got you." Spence replied, wrapping his arms more securely around JJ. Then he stood up straight and turned around, walking the twenty or so feet to the bed of their hotel room where he laid JJ down and then crawled on the bed above her.

 

* * *

 

"You… are… amazing… and … I … love… you" JJ said pausing to kiss Spence in between each word. After their adventure against the hotel room door, and Spence carrying her to bed, they'd made-out like teenagers and then made love again. Now they lay recuperating in each other's arms.

A lazy grin crossed Spence's face when JJ finished kissing him and then he rolled to the side so she was under him. "You're pretty amazing yourself Jayje." Spence said as he looked down at JJ. His head dipped down and his lips met hers in a sweet soft kiss. "I love you too." he murmured softly against her lips as he pulled away. Then he pushed himself up off of her and slid to the edge of the bed, standing up.

"Hey, where are you going?" JJ asked as she rolled to her side and propped her head up on her hand to look at him.

Spence stepped towards where the Jacuzzi sat in the corner of the room. "We have a Jacuzzi in our room; I thought it might be nice to actually use it." Spence said as he bent over and turned on the water to fill up the tub and then glanced over his shoulder at JJ. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just enjoying the view" JJ replied with a smile.

"Oh… you can actually see out the window from there?" he asked.

JJ laughed. "I was talking about you baby."

"Oh…" Spence replied as he blushed slightly. Then he turned around and in three large strides made it to the side of the bed. JJ squealed as he picked her up from the bed and then turned and headed for the Jacuzzi.

 

* * *

 

JJ slumped forward against Spence's chest, completely and totally spent. It had only taken a few minutes of them being in the Jacuzzi together for the kissing, fondling, and caressing to develop from a make-out session to full blown love making. Now the exhausted coupled was relaxing in each other's arms in the afterglow of their afternoon.

Spence lifted his head up from the rim of the tub where it was resting. "I know we need to get out, but I don't think I can move right now." he said and then kissed JJ's shoulder where it rested against his chest.

"Mm hm" JJ moaned in agreement completely comfortable in Spence's arms while the jets of warm water bubbled and frothed the water around them, creating a hazy, comfortable, sleepy feeling.

Then Spence's stomach grumbled loudly, causing JJ to giggle and laugh. "Sounds like we need to feed you." JJ said with a smile and leaned up to kiss him. "Although after the appetite you must have worked up this afternoon, I can't say that I'm surprised."

 

* * *

 

"You take a shower first and I'll get us some dinner reservations." Spence said as he stood at the edge of the tub, holding JJ's hand as she stepped out to prevent her from slipping.

"Okay," JJ replied. "I'll try and hurry. I know you're hungry" JJ said leaning up on her tip toes and patting Spence's tummy as she kissed him. She walked into the bathroom, stopping to turn and wink over her shoulder at Spence before closing the door.

Spence smiled as he watched JJ enter the bathroom and then he picked up the phone and called down to the front desk. "Hello, this is Spencer Reid in room 1526" he said when the female concierge on duty answered the phone.

"Good afternoon Mr. Reid. How may I help you?" she asked.

At hearing his on duty concierge say Mr. Reid's name, Joe, the general manager who happened to be checking on things at the front desk at the moment paused what he was doing to listen to the call.

"Actually, is your manager Joe available?" Spence asked politely.

"Yes, sir, he is. Please hold one moment." she said placing Mr. Reid on hold. "Joe, a Mr. Spencer Reid in 1526 asked to speak to you by name." she said turning to look at Joe with a confused expression on her face, as she hadn't been present for the debacle yesterday that Phillip had created.

Joe held his hand out for the ear piece of the phone. "This is Joe."

"Joe, Spencer Reid in room 1526." Spence reiterated.

"Ah, Mr. Reid. How may I be of assistance?"

"Well first of all, I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday, as well as the room upgrade. We definitely appreciate it." Spence said.

"You're welcome. It really was my pleasure. But surely you didn't call down here only to thank me?" Joe replied.

Spence chuckled. "No, no I didn't. I actually need to make some dinner reservations for this evening, and I was wondering where you would recommend."

Joe smiled on the other end of the phone. "Reservations for dinner with your lovely lady I presume?"

"Yes" Spence replied.

"Do you have other plans this evening? Tickets to a show that you'll need to make?" Joe asked wanting to make sure that he'd be able to get them a reservation that suited any time restrictions they were under.

"No, no other plans this evening." Spence replied.

"And your preference would be fine dining or casual? Something romantic perhaps?" Joe asked trying to get a feel for what Mr. Reid would like.

"I think we're open-minded for cuisine, but yes, something romantic would be nice." Spence replied glancing up at the bathroom door.

"Excellent, I know just the place. I'll even take care of the reservations for you Mr. Reid." Joe said and then went into detail on the restaurant and venue.

Moments later JJ came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with her hair up in a towel to find Spence laying his outfit for the night out on the bed. "Hey," Spence said turning to face JJ as he heard her exit the bathroom. "Dress nice, I have surprise for you." he said with a smile and then headed for the bathroom to take his own shower, leaving JJ to ponder her attire in front of the closet where the couple dresses she brought with, in the event that they went out for a nice dinner, hung. She turned to look at Spence's choice of clothes and then made her own selection.

 

* * *

 

Spence smiled at JJ's gasp as they walked past the reflecting pools and through The Arc de Triomphe and onto the Paris Hotel property. Before them stood a mini-version of Paris complete with a half scale replica of the Eiffel Tower.

"Spence?" JJ asked as she turned to glance up at Spence.

"We're having dinner at the Eiffel Tower Restaurant. I was told that it's very romantic and depending on where in the restaurant we are seated, we could possibly have a view of the Bellagio Fountains, but no matter where we sit, we will have an excellent view." Spence said smiling down at JJ. "Then we can watch the sunset from the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower and stroll through 'Paris' along the Alexander III Bridge." Spence said as he detailed out the romantic evening ahead of them.

"That sounds wonderful." JJ said with a smile as Spence guided her through the doors with his hand on the small of her back as he held the door open for her. Then JJ wrapped her arm back around Spence's as they headed to elevator that would take them to the 11th floor and the Eiffel Tower Restaurant.

Spence was impressed as the maître d' lead them to their table. Joe obviously had connections here in Las Vegas and he'd either used them, or it was a stroke of good luck that the maître d' had decided to seat them at a cozy and romantic table in a quiet corner of the restaurant where they would be able to watch the Bellagio Fountains during dinner.

JJ and Spence shared a bottle of wine while they enjoyed their delectable meal, their view of the fountains and each other's company. After paying the bill they headed back to the elevators and up to the observation deck to watch the sunset from 460 feet above the city.

Spence stood behind JJ and wrapped his arms around her as they stood watching the blue sky transition through various shades of orange, pink, and purple as the sun set. They stayed on the observation deck watching as the sun dipped completely below the horizon. Then they looked down onto the strip and watched as the light of day gave way to the neon lights of night time in Vegas.

The young lovers strolled leisurely along the Alexander III Bridge, enjoying the ambiance it provided fully lit up at night.

"I can see why Paris is called the 'City of Light'" JJ said with her head leaning against Spence's shoulder.

Spence nodded. "Did you know that Paris was originally nicknamed the 'City of Light' because it was a center of education and ideas during the Age of Enlightenment? Then, in 1828, Paris began lighting the Champs-Elysees with gas lamps. It was the first city in Europe to do so."

JJ smiled as she listened to Spence's mini-history lesson as they continued their stroll on the ornate and beautifully lit bridge.

"Did you know that the original Alexander III Bridge in Paris is named after Tsar Alexander III of Russia?" Spence asked as he looked down at JJ. "It was named after him in honor of the Franco-Russian Alliance that was concluded in 1892 and continued until the fall of the Russian Empire and the Romanov family during the Russian Revolution of 1917." Spence explained as they paused on the far end of the bridge to take in the view.

JJ turned to face Spence, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How is it that you know so much?"

Spence shrugged. "I read a lot and I have an eidetic memory."

JJ nodded. "So does your eidetic memory work with making memories of your own too, or just with what you read?" JJ asked as she looked up at Spence.

"It works with memories of my own too, why?" he asked.

JJ smiled, "because right here, right now is a pretty perfect memory. Turn around and look behind you baby." JJ said, wanting Spence to see the same view that she was seeing and appreciate the moment as much as she did. She wondered sometimes if he'd ever learned to live in the moment and just enjoy it. She thought that he probably hadn't, having been a child prodigy graduating from high school at the tender age of 12 and achieving his third doctorate by the age of 21.

Spence turned to look down the length of the bridge, all lit up with faux gas lamps and then looked up to see the Eiffel Tower soaring above them, also all lit up. Then he looked back down at JJ.

JJ smiled. "Pretty romantic huh?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as they reflected the lights from the bridge.

Spence nodded and tipped his head down capturing JJ's mouth in a kiss. After all, beside Paris being the 'City of Light', Paris was also the 'City of Love'.

 

* * *

 

"Hi Mom" Spence said with a smile as he and JJ stood in the doorway of her room.

"Spencer, Jennifer, good morning!" Diana greeted them cheerfully as she stood up from the couch in her room. "Come in, come in."

"What's that Mom?" Spence asked nodding at a box that sat on an ottoman as she shifted through the contents.

"It's my memory box. It has some photo albums, some awards that you won, and some other memories that I like to look at every now and again. I thought Jennifer might like to see them." Diana replied.

"I would love to see them Diana." JJ replied as she took a seat next to Diana on the couch.

"You were such a cutie Spence." JJ said as she looked away from the photo album in her lap and turned to look at Spence.

Spence blushed at the compliment.

Spence smiled as they walked through the large yard at Bennington. One of his arms linked with his mother's while his other hand held JJ's. He smiled as he listened to his mother recount stories and amusing anecdotes from his childhood to JJ.

The rest of their week passed quickly with a variety of events, entertainment, and activities. Spence kept his word to his mother and visited everyday. Luckily she'd only had the one bad day while they'd been here.

 

* * *

 

Joe glanced up from the desk as Mr. Reid and his lovely lady approached. "Leaving us today Mr. Reid?" he asked.

"Yes, we are, but thank you for all of your assistance while we were here." Spence replied.

Joe nodded. "I certainly hope you'll be coming to visit us again." Joe replied as he printed off the hotel folio and laid it in front of Mr. Reid so that he could see the balance on his room. "Would you like to leave everything on the credit card on file?" he asked.

"Yes, and thank you again." Spence replied sliding an envelope across the counter to Joe that contained a thank you card as well as a tip for Joe.

"You're most welcome Mr. Reid." Joe replied with a smile and then grabbed one of his own business cards and handing it to Spence. "I really do hope that we'll see you again. Safe travels." Joe said with a smile and then watched as the lovely young couple walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

"Jennifer, it was lovely having an opportunity to get to know you better." Diana said hugging JJ. "Will you please keep an eye on Spencer for me?" she whispered in JJ's ear. "I worry that he drinks too much coffee and doesn't eat enough."

JJ smiled as she pulled back from the hug. "I promise." she said with a smile and squeezed Diana's hand before going to wait for Spence in the doorway to give the mother and son a private moment together.

"Spencer, " Diana said as she rested her hands on Spencer's shoulders, taking in the sight of her full grown son and the man he had become, and then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I know that I've always encouraged that big beautiful brain of yours because of how much potential I knew you had and I've always wanted the world for you." she whispered in his ear "But I never took the time show you how to use your heart, so I'm glad that you have someone like JJ to show you that a beautiful heart is just as important as a beautiful brain." Diana continued and then kissed Spencer on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence cuddled up together on the plane as they flew back to DC. "So, how are we going to tell the team?" Spence asked as he played with the ends of JJ's hair where it came in contact with his hand on her back.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be nice to have it just be our secret for a while. You know what will happen once Morgan and Garcia find out." JJ said as she pulled back from Spence's chest to look at him.

Spence nodded and then spoke, dropping his voice as low as he possibly could in an attempt to imitate Morgan. "Pretty boy, I didn't know you had it in you. My man, Spencer Reid getting' some lovin'."

JJ giggled at Spence's impersonation of Morgan.

Spence leaned down and kissed JJ. "I think you're right. We should just keep it to ourselves for a little bit. Besides, can you imagine how smug Gideon is going to be about having set us up on our first date even if it was almost two years ago?"


	8. Chapter 8

JJ moaned against Spence's chest at the sound of the alarm clock going off as her hand fumbled across the nightstand searching for the snooze button. "Don't want to get up." she groaned once she managed to finally silence the blasted alarm clock.

Spence chuckled and wrapped his arms around JJ as he rolled over, placing JJ under him as he glanced up at the alarm clock. Then he looked down at JJ in confusion. "JJ, its only 5 am. Why do you have the alarm clock set so early?" he asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.

JJ gave Spence a sheepish smile. "Because I um… usually hit the snooze button at least twice, sometimes three times… I uh, always like to stay in bed just a little bit longer… especially if I was having a really good dream."

Spence grinned at the idea of JJ not exactly being the chipper early bird that everyone thought she was when the alarm went off first thing in the morning. "Well, we should just shut the alarm clock off then."

"Spence, we can't just go back to sleep. It's our first day back at work." JJ reminded him.

"I know, but I didn't mention anything about going back to sleep." Spence said as he ran his hand along the outside edge of her thigh.

"Spence, baby, we… oh" JJ gasped as Spence's hand reached the apex of her thighs, causing her to lose her train of thought and the protest that had been on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure we get up with plenty of time to get ready for work." Spence murmured against her lips just before he kissed her.

JJ and Spence had returned from Las Vegas with a few days left of their time off. They'd spent them all together of course. They'd exchanged apartment keys and spent at least one night at each other's place and even made room for a few of each other's things in their own home, so that would both feel comfortable in each other's home as well as for mornings like this when there was no way one of them was leaving the bed early to run home to their own place to get ready.

 

* * *

 

"You better drop me off at the metro" Spence said as he and JJ walked hand in hand out of her apartment building and across the parking lot to her car.

"What, why?" JJ asked turning to look at Spence as she held up the key fob, unlocking her car.

"Well, you said you wanted to keep us a secret for a while. Don't you think it will raise some red flags if we walk in at the same time with matching tans?" Spence asked as he looked down at JJ's upturned face.

JJ sighed. "I suppose you're right." she said as tipped her head up to kiss him, realizing the blessing of high heels. In her heels she didn't have to stand on tip toes to be able to kiss him first when they were standing up.

"So" Spence said as he settled the strap for his ever present messenger bag across his chest. "I'm going to stop and get coffee at the Starbucks by the metro station close to the base. What would you like?" Spence asked as he leaned in to kiss JJ goodbye before he got out of the car.

"Baby, won't you getting me coffee be as much of a red flag as us walking in together?" JJ asked as she reached out and ran her fingers through Spence's hair.

Spence shrugged. "I'll get coffee for everybody, so what would you like?"

JJ wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "You know what I like." she said with a gravelly, seductive quality to her voice as she pulled Spence's head down for a kiss.

Spence chuckled as he pulled back from JJ's lips. "Yeah I do." he said in a gleeful voice, "But unfortunately, at least for right now, I was only talking about coffee."

JJ laughed and slapped Spence's chest. "I don't care. Surprise me." she said and then leaned in to kiss Spence one final time before he got out of the car.

 

* * *

 

"Pretty boy" Morgan said as Reid walked in the bullpen. "Look at you all tan. Tell me you were at a resort somewhere with a very fine lookin' lady." He joked.

"Uh… actually I spent our leave in Las Vegas visiting my Mom" Reid replied as he handed Morgan a cup of coffee.

Morgan nodded, knowing better than to tease the kid about his Mom. "Well at least it looks like you got some fresh air and sunshine. You are workin' that tan my man."

Reid shook his head and then nodded hello at Emily as he handed her cup of coffee to her.

"Oh thanks Reid" Emily said gratefully as she accepted the cup of coffee and lifted it in a cheers motion towards him before she took the first sip. "Mm… this is sinfully good coffee."

Morgan smirked. "Yeah, so does that cup of coffee there cap off a sinfully good time off that you had over our leave princess?"

Emily raised one finely manicured eyebrow at Morgan. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Reid cleared his throat. "So is uh, everybody else here yet?" he asked as he held up the coffees remaining in the cup carrier.

"Yeah" Emily replied "Hotch was here when I got here. Gideon got here not long after."

Reid winced a little in concern for his mentor. "How did he seem?"

"Focused" Morgan replied shaking his head. "He looks like he's spent the last two weeks buttoning down every emotion he has about the situation so that he could focus on coming back here."

Reid nodded. "Well I better get everybody else their coffee before it goes cold." He said and then turned and headed for Garcia's office.

Reid made sure to spend a fair amount of time catching up with Garcia and Hotch so that it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary for him to spend a little time in JJ's office.

"Hey" Spence said entering JJ's office after hearing 'come in' when he knocked on the door.

JJ smiled and stood up from her desk and walked around it to greet Spence. "Hi. I know it's only been a little while since I dropped you off at the metro, but I missed you." JJ said using his tie to pull him down into a kiss.

Spence set the coffee carrier holding the last two remaining cups on her desk along with his own coffee and wrapped his arms around JJ's waist pulling her in close as the kiss deepened.

When they parted JJ reached up and wiped off of Spence's lips. They talked for a bit, just as he had with everyone else and then he stood up and nodded towards the door. "I have one last coffee delivery to make. I'll see you later?"

"Mm hm" JJ said leaning up to kiss him one last time.

Reid knocked his knuckles on the door frame to Gideon's office as he peered around the corner at the man behind the desk.

"Spencer" Gideon said as he pulled off his glasses and sat back from what he was working on. "Come in."

"I… I … uh brought you coffee sir" Reid said holding up Gideon's cup as he walked across the office.

Gideon nodded. "Thank you. How was your time off?" as he indicated for Reid to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"It was good... I uh… visited my Mom." Reid replied.

Gideon nodded. "How is your mother?" he asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"She uh has good days and bad days." Reid replied and then took a sip of his own coffee.

Gideon nodded as he stared off into space for a moment. "I think everybody has good days and bad days. As long as the good days outnumber the bad days, things will be okay."

"And if the bad days start to outnumber the good days, sir?" Reid asked curiously, seeking some insight from a man he very much respected, the man who had recruited him to join the BAU.

Gideon grimaced for the briefest of moments. "Well, then you have to find something focus on, something that will carry you through the bad days until things get back to normal."

Reid nodded in understanding as he contemplated Gideon's words as they continued to talk.

 

* * *

 

Emily, Morgan, and Reid were working on packing it in for the day when Reid glanced up and noticed JJ looking his way as she headed towards Hotch's office. Reid sat down at his desk and double checked his go bag and his messenger bag to make sure he had everything he'd need in case they needed to leave in a hurry.

"Kid, what are you doin'? We've got beer and wings callin' our names. Not to mention findin' us some hot mamas… that tan of yours is only going to help your chances." Morgan said with grin.

Reid kept quiet but nodded his head towards Hotch's office where JJ could be seen through the window talking to Hotch.

Emily and Morgan both groaned as they turned and looked where Reid was nodding. Then they too bent and grabbed their go bags, making double checking they had everything collected that they might need from their desks in the event of a quick departure.

Reid didn't audibly groan, but his shoulders did slump at bit. At 7:30 at night, he'd been looking forward to meeting JJ at her place and them spending some time together. That wasn't happening now, and with a case, who knew when they'd be able to spend time alone together again. They'd already agreed for the sake of professionalism, as well as having any hope of them both being able to stay with the team once they told Hotch and Gideon about their relationship, that they wouldn't be sharing a room or sneaking into each other's rooms out in the field. In the field the case had to come first and they both knew that.

 

* * *

 

JJ looked away from where Spence was profiling the positioning of Alisa Daylon's body and saw her friend Katie approaching. JJ worked her way through the crowd to where Katie had stopped just outside the crime scene tape. "I am sooo sorry" JJ said sympathetically.

"You said you caught him." Katie said angrily.

"I…said we had someone in custody." JJ said as she furrowed her brow trying to remember her exact wording from the night before.

"Alisa is dead and you're arguing over wording?" Katie replied taking offense at JJ's explanation.

"No" JJ said shaking her head as she realized what her previous statement must have sounded like to Katie "… I… I'm so sorry" JJ repeated, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Katie spit on JJ as she could think of no words to express her disgust, displeasure, and distress over the situation.

Spence turned to look up the hill at where JJ was standing just as Katie spit and saw the shocked expression on JJ's face as her hand rose to wipe her cheek. He rushed up the hill and under the crime scene tape. He turned and looked at the officer who was supposed to be protecting the edge of the crime scene so that the police, the team, and everyone else involved could do their job without the interference of the gawkers. "You need to keep people out of here man."

Spence turned to look at JJ.

Even though she couldn't see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses, she could see the concern written all over his face in his facial expression as she wiped and rubbed at her cheek. "What? I'm fine. It's nothing." she in attempt to distance herself from the situation as she turned and bent under the crime scene tape to focus on helping the team find a way to end this case.

Spence turned and followed JJ back under the crime scene tape, making a mental note for them to talk about this when they got home. He could tell that no matter how much she said she was fine and that it was nothing, she wasn't fine and whatever had happened was definitely something.

 

* * *

 

JJ sighed as she walked through her apartment door and dropped her keys and sunglasses on the counter. She dropped her go bag next to the laundry room doors and then she felt Spence wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back in his arms for a moment, resting her head on his shoulder.

The last case had been hell. Then there'd been the long plane flight home, followed by the drama surrounding the aftermath of the case. Hotch and Gideon had been suspended for two weeks, pending a review of the case in Flagstaff. She knew Spence was going to want to talk about what he'd seen in Flagstaff, but first she wanted to take a shower and change into comfortable clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower." JJ said as she allowed her head to roll towards Spence, her forehead resting against his neck.

"Okay. I'll see what I can find us for dinner." Spence replied and then leaned down kissed the top of her head.

JJ snorted. "Good luck. I can't remember the last time I went grocery shopping and anything in the refrigerator is probably a science experiment at this point." she said as she stepped out of Spence's arms and headed towards the bathroom.

Spence scanned the contents of JJ's cupboards and refrigerator. She was right, the cupboards were pretty bare. There wasn't anything fuzzy growing in the refrigerator, but that was only because it was almost completely empty other than some condiments, a few cans of diet coke, a couple of beers, and a half empty bottle of wine, which he threw out knowing that it would have turned vinegary by now. Once the search for food ended, the search for JJ's stash of take-out menus began.

JJ exited her bathroom dressed in her most comfortable pair of yoga pants and a spaghetti-strapped singlet and followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Spence removing containers of Chinese food from a paper bag. "I thought you were against Chinese food. You never want to go anymore when someone on the team mentions it." she said as she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his back in between his shoulder blades.

"Ah, but you see, I know you won't tease me about using a fork instead of chopsticks to eat my food now that I'm your boyfriend. I have leverage." Spence said as he raised one of JJ's hands to his mouth and kissed it.

"Oh really?" JJ replied, intrigued, "and what's that?"

"Hmm" Spence paused to ponder for a moment playfully "I suppose if you tease me about the chopsticks I could always withhold sex." he joked.

JJ laughed. "You never know. I might decide to use my leverage as your girlfriend and reward you for trying to use the chopsticks… and reward you more for being successful with them."

"Really?" Spence asked as he turned around in JJ's arms and leant back against the counter. "And just what leverage will you be using?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around JJ.

"I can think of several different incentives that I could use to leverage my bargaining power." JJ replied in her very best 'sell it for the press' voice as her hands slid around Spence's sides and up his chest playing with the buttons on his chest.

Spence swallowed and then released one hand from JJ's waist and then fumbled blindly behind him on the counter for a moment and then after finding what he was looking for, pulled his hand back around in front of him, between himself and JJ. "Chopsticks?" he asked as he held up the two sets of paper wrapped wooden chopsticks the restaurant had sent with their order.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "You can use a fork if you want. I won't hold it against you. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." JJ said as she stepped out of Spence's arms and reached up into the cupboard and grabbed two plates and then opened a nearby drawer and pulled out two forks. She smiled at Spence as she handed him one of the plates and forks.

JJ leaned back in Spence's arms while they relaxed on the couch. They'd eaten dinner and then JJ had shooed Spence off to take a shower while she cleaned up. Spence had attempted to insist on helping cleanup, but JJ had argued that with take-out, there really wasn't that much to cleanup anyway. Once he'd showered and changed into his own comfortable lounge clothes, they'd settled in on the couch.

Spence ran his hands down JJ's bare arms where she sat in front of him in between his outstretched legs. "So" he said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "do you want to tell me about Flagstaff?"

JJ sighed. She'd known from Spence's facial expression at the time that he wasn't going to just let it go. "I told them that we had somebody in custody Spence. Alisa felt safe enough to go off on her own because of what I said."

"JJ, you couldn't have known." Spence said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his thumbs stroking soothing circles on her abdomen. "None of us could have known that there would be a copycat."

"I know, but it's just… those girls should have been able to feel safe on campus. They were supposed to be able trust Tubbs. It was his job to protect them… it was our job to find Tubbs and we did… and it still ended badly." JJ mused as she spoke her thoughts about the case out loud. "It's just not fair."

"I know" Spence replied as he held JJ. "I know."

JJ turned in Spence's arms and buried her face in his chest as he comforted her.

 

* * *

 

"Spence" JJ said as she looked down at Spence sleeping in one of the arm chairs in Gideon's office. She couldn't deny how cute he looked hunched over asleep in the chair, but he really did look uncomfortable and they had a briefing to get to.

Spence squinted as he woke up with the bright sunlight in his eyes and a crick in his neck from sleeping in a chair. He opened his eyes to the blurry sight of his girlfriend in front of him while his eyes adjusted. He blinked attempting to correct his vision as he woke up more.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. What she really wanted to ask was why he hadn't come home last night, but she couldn't ask that at work right now, so hopefully his response would answer both questions.

"Oooohhhh" Spence groaned as he pushed himself upright in the chair and looked at JJ who stood in front of him with a hand on her hip and an arm full of folders. He looked down at his watch to check the time. "Gideon didn't answer his phone. I called him twice." Spence replied.

"Have you been here all night?" JJ asked concerned.

"We were supposed to play chess." Spence explained.

"Here?" JJ asked as her eyes darted to the chess board.

"Uh… yeah he hasn't been back to his apartment since… um…" Spence trailed off not really wanting to continue the sentence.

JJ nodded. "Right" she said softly in realization of what Gideon was going through. If it was her and she'd found Spence murdered in her apartment, well, she wouldn't want to go back there yet either.

Spence pulled the strap for his messenger bag over his head.

"I need to brief the team, so…" she said holding out the stack of files in her hand.

"Is Hotch here?" he asked as he stood up from the chair.

JJ lifted her wrist and glanced down at her watch. "Uh… he's not due for… a half hour." JJ said nodding as she and Spence walked out of Gideon's office.

JJ turned to look at Morgan as he entered the round table room.

"What no Hotch, now no Gideon?" Morgan asked as he entered the room, coffee mug in hand.

"No, not yet." JJ sighed as she turned and took her seat next to Spence.

"You know these guys have been out two weeks. You'd think the least they could do is be on time." Morgan said as he walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Yeah, because you're never late." Reid said as he looked up from the case file he was going over.

JJ looked up from her notes with only her eyes to see Morgan's reaction to Spence teasing him for a change.

"So, where's Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"Her phone keeps going straight to voice mail." JJ said as she shook her head.

"Well this room just keeps getting smaller and smaller doesn't it?" Morgan asked.

"Should we wait 15 minutes?" Spence asked.

JJ looked at her watch. "We can brief them on the plane. Right now, a Police task force in Milwaukee needs our help." She said as she picked up the monitor remote and began to bring up the details of the case on the screen.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence were the last two left in the bullpen; everyone else had already headed home. "So," JJ asked as she sat wearily on the edge of Spence's desk. "Your place or mine?" she asked as she laid her hand on top of his and played with his fingers.

"How about mine?" Spence asked as he looked up at JJ from his desk chair. "I'm going to head out to Gideon's cabin to check on him. My car is at my place, plus it's closer to his cabin."

JJ nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No" Spence said shaking his head. "I know you're tired, so why don't you just grab something to eat and then go to bed. I'll be home as soon as I can. I'm sure Gideon just decided to take the leave he should have taken in the first place." He said as he stood up from his desk chair.

JJ nodded. "Okay, well let's get out of here then." she said standing up from Spence's desk and reaching for his hand as they headed out of the bullpen and towards the elevator.

"See you in a little bit." JJ said leaning up to kiss Spence goodbye as they stood between their cars in the parking lot of his apartment building.

Spence nodded as their kiss ended and stepped backwards and opened the door of his Volvo as his hand made contact with the door.

JJ waited as he started up the car and then waived as he drove off. She watched for a moment and then headed inside. She took a shower, grabbed something to eat, and then wrapped herself up in one of Spence's cardigans and curled up on the couch to wait for him to get home.

 

* * *

 

Spence attempted to be as quiet as possible as he entered his darkened apartment. He set his keys on the counter and kicked off his shoes. He made it to his couch without turning on a light, as he didn't want to wake up JJ since it appeared she was in bed already.

JJ woke up as she felt Spence sit down in next to her. "Spence… baby… what time is it?" she asked in a groggy voice as she noticed how pitch black the room was. Then she remembered, she'd decided to watch TV and had turned on the timer for sleep mode in case she fell asleep, which it would appear she had.

Spence startled at the sound of JJ's voice next to him on the couch and then fumbled on the end table next to him in the dark to turn on a lamp.

They both winced against the sudden brightness of the lamp. Then JJ tucked her hair behind her ears as she sat up on the couch and slid next to Spence. "What did Gideon have to say?" she asked as she turned to look at Spence.

"I… I… I don't know because he wasn't there." Spence said as he slumped forward and pulled his messenger bag off over his head, laying it on the ottoman in front of them. "He… uh… left his badge and gun." Spence said as he pulled them out of his messenger bag and showed them to JJ. "and this…" Spence said as he pulled out the envelope with his name on it and handed it to JJ.

JJ looked down at the envelope as Spence placed it in her hand and then up at Spence's face. "He left this for you Spence… are you sure you want me to…"

Spence nodded and then leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he contemplated a BAU without his mentor.

JJ opened then envelope and placed the envelope itself on the ottoman. As she held Gideon's letter to Spence in one hand and started to read, she rubbed her other hand up and down his back to comfort him.

When she finished the letter, she set it on top of the envelope on the ottoman and turned to face Spence, wrapping her arms tightly around him and holding him. "Talk to me baby" JJ whispered in his ear, knowing how upset he must be about Gideon leaving and leaving behind only a letter. Spence had told her about how his own father had left and left him only a letter. Part of her wanted to be angry at Gideon for leaving without saying goodbye, but another part of her understood his need to leave.

"I… he just left" Spence murmured against JJ's shoulder where his head had fallen. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"I know baby, I know" JJ murmured, turning her head to kiss Spence's temple as she continued to listen to him vent his emotions about Gideon leaving without so much as a goodbye. "But baby, but did you stop to think about the fact that you're the one he left the letter for? You're the one he knew would come to look for him? He loves you Spence… and his leaving, it doesn't change that. It doesn't change all the time he spent teaching you everything he knew. It doesn't change all of the time you spent together. Think of everything he's been through Spence… in the last month… in the last couple of years… he's right baby. He needs to find a way to be happy again… to believe he can be happy again." she softly said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Spence sniffled. "I'm going to miss him."

"We all are baby, we all are." JJ said as she continued to rub his back. "Are you hungry?"

Spence shook his head, not really feeling up to eating.

JJ nodded her head in understanding. "Well, how about we go to bed? It been a long couple of days, and you have to be exhausted from your drive." she murmured in his ear.

Spence nodded his agreement against her shoulder.

JJ nuzzled her head against Spence's briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spence croaked in a teary voice as he attempted to clear his throat.

"Come on" JJ said as she stood up and held her hand out to Spence. "Let's go to bed."

Spence stood up and clasped his hand in JJ's and they walked down the hallway together to go to bed. Hopefully when they woke up tomorrow, it would be a better day.


	9. Chapter 9

JJ sighed as she stood up from behind her desk and looked out the window down into the bullpen. Sometimes she liked having an office. It helped to keep her focused and it allowed her the privacy she needed when she was reviewing the incredibly difficult cases that passed across her desk every day, but sometimes… on days like today… she wished she sat out in the bullpen with the rest of the team. There was a certain amount of isolation that came with having an office.

The team was adjusting, but Spence was having a rough time with Gideon leaving. Right now she could see Garcia standing out on the catwalk, having just finished boxing up Gideon's office. What she wouldn't do to go back to the joking and teasing atmosphere of just a few weeks ago.

_"Ah, JJ, my little buttercup" Garcia said as JJ entered the lair of the omnipotent. "don't think I didn't notice that very fine tan you're sporting there peaches…. and how you haven't told me all about it. You've been holding out on me. So give, I want all the hot details. So, what'd you do over your time off…. and was there a hot Adonis-like sex god there to rub suntan oil on you?" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows._

_JJ laughed and shook her head. "Garcie, I think you just described your perfect vacation, not mine. Isn't Morgan your Adonis sex god?" JJ replied with a grin as she tried to distract Garcia and change the direction of the conversation._

_"Oh, you know it." Garcia said with a daydreamy expression on her face she imagined the image of a shirtless Speedo clad Morgan rubbing her down with suntan oil. Then she shook her head, making a note to save those luscious thoughts for later. "But we aren't talking about me my lovely. I want to know how you spent your summer vacation. Tell Garcia all." Garcia said as she reached out her very fashionable high heel shoe and pushed out the extra chair she kept in her lair._

_"There really isn't anything to tell" JJ said as she sat down in the chair to appease the tech goddess. "I just spent time lying out at the pool. There weren't any muscle bound men rubbing suntan oil into my skin." JJ said with a shrug, as she internally held her breath hoping that Garcia would let the subject drop._

_"Oh poo" Garcia replied. "In that case, let's go get some coffee and see what everybody else is up to. Besides, my cup runneth dry." she said holding up her coffee cup._

_JJ shook her head. "That and it's time for your mid-morning Morgan fix." she said as she followed Garcia out to the break room._

 

* * *

 

Spence stepped walked back across the donut shop and stopped next to his and JJ's table as he fished his cell phone out of the pocket of his dress pants, and then pressed the speed dial for Hotch.

"Yeah Reid" Hotch said after glancing down at the caller ID as he answered the phone.

"Hotch, the clerk said Gary had a gun, but we didn't recover anything here." Spence explained.

JJ looked up at Spence as he talked on the phone with Hotch. She remained focused on the case, but that didn't mean in the meantime that she couldn't enjoy the pouty expression of her boyfriend's pursed lips as he shook his head no.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah" Reid replied.

"I saw Nellis turn him inside out. He had nothing on him." Hotch continued.

"That means it's probably here somewhere." Reid said squinting as he looked around the donut shop. "A gun doesn't just walk away."

Suddenly there was dead air on the other end of the cell phone. "Hotch?" Reid asked curiously into the phone.

JJ looked up at Spence curiously as he stood next to their table, the facing the window of the donut shop. "What happened?"

"I think Hotch hung up on me." Reid said perplexed as he took his seat across from JJ while he glanced about wondering where the gun Gary had brought into the donut shop had gone.

Mere moments later, Reid's phone rang. "Reid" he said propping the phone up to his ear as he continued his cursory glance about the donut shop.

JJ watched Spence as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone and nodded along, relief showing on his face.

"Alright Hotch; we'll see you in a little bit." Reid replied as he hung up his phone and slid it back into the pocket of his dress pants.

JJ tipped her head as she looked at Spence, waiting for him to tell her what Hotch said as she brushed the sugar from her donut off her hands and rested her left hand on the table.

"Hotch called Morgan. Gary slipped Tyler the gun in his backpack." Reid explained as he laid his hand on the table on top of JJ's. "Tyler shot…"

"Oh God" JJ gasped expecting the worst.

Spence squeezed his fingers on her hand. "No, its okay. Tyler didn't shoot anybody. He shot some pictures on the wall and Morgan talked him down. Emily and Morgan are taking him to CPS so he can be placed with a new family and then they are meeting us at the Precinct."

JJ closed her eyes and sighed in relief as she linked her fingers with Spence's. They continued to hold hands as they finished their donuts.

JJ giggled as Spence finished his donut. "Were you saving this for later?" JJ asked as she reached out and used the pad of her thumbs to wipe away the chocolate frosting and a couple of sprinkles stuck to the corner of his lip.

Spence reached up and grabbed JJ's wrist before she could pull her hand away and pulled the tip of her thumb into his mouth, his tongues licking away the last vestiges of his donut from JJ digit.

JJ pulse raced at the feel of Spence's tongue swiping across the pad of her thumb and the look in his dark expressive eyes that promised oh so much more to come when they got home.

 

* * *

 

"…her Aunt tied her hands and feet, duck taped her mouth, and stuffed her in a storage cabinet. She knew where Katie was the whole time. She sat and watched Katie's parents worry… and she comforted Katie's Mom." JJ said into the phone as she sat curled up on her couch talking to Will on the phone.

"It sounds horrible cher, but it sounds like Katie's going to be okay. Her Uncle will be going away for a long time where he can't hurt her anymore and her parents know what happened so they can get her the help she needs." Will said reminding JJ of the silver lining this case held.

JJ shook her head. "You're right; this last case did turn out better than most. So what's new with you?"

Will cleared his throat. "I uh…" he paused for a moment.

"Will, what is it? What happened?" JJ asked bracing herself for something bad to have happened to their friend.

"Charlie…" Will began to explain.

"What did he do now?" JJ asked vehemently.

"Actually, he apologized." Will replied. "We talked and agreed to figure things out and see where they go."

"Really?" JJ asked surprised at the turn of events.

"Yeah" Will replied.

JJ smiled hesitantly over the phone as she continued to listen to Will fill her in on the talk he and Charlie had. She was on the one hand, happy for her friend, who sounded the happiest she'd heard him since this whole situation began, but on the other hand she was still concerned. She trusted Charlie about as far as she could throw him and was incredibly worried that Will was going to end up with not only a broken heart, but even more confused than he had been before. Unfortunately though, sometimes you had to let the people you cared about make their own mistakes.

"So anyway, I was thinkin' maybe y'all could come down next weekend. I'm havin' a Halloween party. Nothin' too crazy… well at least I'm not planin' on it bein' too crazy." Will replied with a grin into the phone. "Just some of my closest friends… and I can't say that without you an' Spencer bein' here."

"I don't think that will be a problem." JJ replied. After all, it had been over a month since they'd gone down to visit Will. It'd be nice to get away. Convincing Spence to enjoy Halloween would be easy enough.

"Alright then. I'll make sure to get your room ready for you. But just so you know… Charlie and I, we aren't tellin' people about us, at least not just yet." Will explained, wanting to make sure that the only people he'd be telling, at least for right now, knew not to bring it up in front of others. He knew he could trust JJ and Spencer to keep his secret.

Spence shifted the grocery bags in his hands as he unlocked the door to JJ's apartment. He sat the groceries on the counter in the kitchen and then went to find his elusive girlfriend.

He found her curled up on the couch and biting and worrying her lip with her teeth while she listened to whoever she talking with on the phone.

JJ smiled and waved her fingers at Spence as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Spence reached over cupping his hand along the length of her jaw as he leaned in and kissed her hello.

Will could hear JJ moan on the other end of the phone, but didn't know what was happening. "JJ? Cher?... Are ya still there? Are ya alright?"

JJ shook her head and grinned at Spence as she looked up at him, maintaining eye contact with Spence as she replied. "Sorry Will, Spence just got home."

"Ah," Will replied realizing what the moan he'd heard was. "Well then, I'll just let you go then so you an' Spencer can play kissy face cher. But, will you let him know what we talked about?"

"I will." JJ said with a smile. "We'll see you next weekend. Bye Will." JJ said hanging up the phone. "What took you so long to get home?" JJ asked as she turned to look after setting her cell phone down on the coffee table. "You left the office before me." She said as she snuggled up against Spence.

"I stopped at the market and got some things so that I could make you dinner tonight." Spence said as he ran his fingers through JJ's hair.

"Mm have I told you how sexy it is that my genius boyfriend, who has a badge and gun, can cook?" JJ asked playfully as she pushed herself up off of Spence's chest to look him in the eye.

Spence blushed.

JJ chuckled at how cute Spence could be and then leaned up to kiss him briefly and then pulled back and stood up. "Come show me what we're having for dinner and I'll you everything Will had to say." JJ said taking Spence's hand and leading him toward her kitchen. "by the way, how do you feel about going to visit Will this weekend? He's having a Halloween party." She said with a smile as she watched Spence's eyes light up.

 

* * *

 

On Friday night JJ stood with her arms crossed in the center of Will's garage as she took in the handy work they'd all done in getting the garage decorated for the party.

While Will and Charlie had set up the stereo and gone to get the keg, Spence and JJ had taken care of the decorations. Spence had been his element seeing as Halloween was his favorite holiday. Will's garage was now the haunted home of a very large and chillingly realistic spider web, a small graveyard complete with a zombie climbing out of his grave, and an eerie grim reaper hovering from the ceiling with his scythe. Genius that he was Spence had managed to construct a replica mummy that stood in the corner under the large light up harvest moon they'd hoisted into the corner of the garage. Hidden in the midst of the decorations there was a fog machine and a strobe light to complete the effect.

"Whoa, you really are a magician Spencer. This doesn't even look my garage." Will said as he and Charlie entered the garage each carrying one side of the keg.

Charlie nodded as he looked around taking in the decorations. "I think your party tomorrow night's going to be a smash hit cher." he said as he turned to look at Will and slung his arm around his shoulders.

JJ still wasn't sure what to think of Charlie. Her gut told her he was an ass, but she could see how happy he made Will. She was prepared to give the man a second chance for Will's sake. Even if it turned out that she still didn't like the man, as long as he didn't hurt Will, she'd suck it up and put up with him.

"Well I think we're all due for a little bit of fun." Will replied as he wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist.

JJ blew a stray strand of hair out her face. When that didn't work, she used her forearm to push her hair back out of her face, avoiding touching her face with her dirty hands. "I think its going to be more than a little bit of fun… but all I want right now is a shower and sleep."

"Me too" Spence yawned as he wrapped an arm around JJ's waist.

JJ nodded. "Come on, if you promise to be nice to me, I might even let you have the shower first." she said as she led Spence out of the garage and toward the house.

Will and Charlie watched JJ and Spence until they reached the door of the house. Then they turned and looked at each other. "You wanna' stay the night?" Will asked as he wrapped his other arm around Charlie.

Charlie shook his head. "I'd love to, but I have that gun safety class to teach first thing in the morning. But I'll see you tomorrow night and I'll definitely be spending the night tomorrow." Charlie replied leaning in to kiss Will goodnight.

 

* * *

 

JJ chuckled as she stood in front of the mirror getting ready and brushing her hair while she waited for Spence to finish dressing. She'd never in her life envisioned wearing this particular shade of pink. They'd spent an entire evening planning out their costumes. Of course most of that time had been spent negotiating who they were dressing up as. Spence had of course tried to convince her to just let him be Frankenstein or some other scary spooky thing for Halloween. Since it was their first Halloween together, she wanted to go as a noticeable couple.

_Spence had offered up Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein. JJ tried talking him into Mark Anthony and Cleopatra, a football player and cheerleader, mobsters, pirates, and any number of sexy combinations for a couple._

_Spence had then gotten into the spirit of it… he'd suggested Han Solo and Princess Lea with a cheeky grin on his face. JJ had shaken her head and grinned back at him and countered with a male stripper and a bachelorette. Spence had of course immediately backed down on the idea of them dressing as Han Solo and Princess Lea in the gold bikini._

_"At this point we should just go to Will's party as Ken and Barbie." JJ sighed in frustration as they walked through the aisle of the costume shop having difficulty finding costumes that they could agree upon._

_Spence paused in the middle of the aisle and turned to look at JJ. "You know, that's not a bad idea. We wouldn't really need to buy or rent any costumes, and we um… actually kind of fit the descriptions."_

_"Wait, you know who Ken and Barbie are?" JJ said turning to look at Spence._

_Spence smiled. "You know I did go to elementary school, even if it was for a significantly shorter period of time than other people, I still went. I remember the girls in my class playing with Ken dolls and Barbie dolls."_

_JJ smiled at the thought of a very young Spence in elementary school. "Okay then, so Ken and Barbie it is. And just think Spence, you'll get a new sweater vest out of our Halloween costume." She said leaning up to kiss him and then lead him out of the costume shop and off to the department store. After all, Ken and Barbie needed matching outfits for their evening out._

Now JJ stood in front of the mirror dressed head to toe in 'Barbie' pink. She was wearing a knee length spaghetti strapped dress, peek-toe pumps, and more make-up than she would normally use in an entire month, but she sure did look the part.

She smiled at Spence in the mirror and then turned and guided him to sit down as she put gel in his hair and styled it into Ken's trademark side parted sweep across the forehead and brushed back sides. A little bronzer and concealer gave him the plasticized look of a Ken doll, especially when matched with his outfit of button down oxford shirt, sweater vest, dress pants, and loafers. But just in case there was any doubt, JJ reached into her purse and pulled out two name tags, bearing the Ken and Barbie.

"Well shall we Barbie?" Spence asked with a large smile on his face as he held out his arm to her.

"Why thank you Ken" JJ replied as she wrapped her arm in his and picked her sparkly pink clutch purse up off the counter.

 

* * *

 

Will glanced up from under the brim of his fire fighter's hat as he pumped the keg and looked at the door. He grinned and laughed when he saw JJ and Spencer make their entrance. After filling his cup he headed over to his friends. "Well don't you two look all ready to be boxed up and shipped off to a toy store? Just be careful, that packaging can be an awful fire hazard if you leave it in intense heat for too long." he said as he shifted his fireman's hat back on his head a bit and took a sip of his beer.

JJ laughed. "Well in that case it's a good think we ditched the packaging for the night when we escaped from the toy store. But you look pretty hot yourself there, Mr. Fireman." JJ said with a smile as she looked over Will's shoulder. "I see a certain cowboy over there that seems to agree." JJ said quietly, knowing that while Will and Charlie were together, they weren't telling anyone yet, as she nodded her head to Will's costume which consisted of a tight white t-shirt and fireman pants with suspenders and boots, and the fireman's hat. Charlie, who she could see across the garage, was dressed in cowboy boots, a tighter than tight pair of jeans with a big belt buckle, a gingham button down shirt, and a Stetson cowboy hat.

Spence smiled as he watched JJ and Will tease each other.

"Thanks cher" Will replied with a smiled. "You know where everything is since y'all helped get everything ready, so help yourselves. I'm going to go get some music on… anything in particular you want to hear?" Will asked as he glanced back over his shoulder at JJ and Spencer.

JJ shook her head. "No whatever you've got is fine." she said as she grabbed Spence's hand and led him towards the drinks and food. "Come on baby, let's get something to drink."

Will grinned as he flipped through the stack of CDs he'd brought out to the garage as he searched for which music to put on and smiled as he came across an old CD. He set it off to the side. He'd have to play it later if JJ managed to convince Spencer to dance.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence stood talking with a group of people when JJ slipped her hand down into Spence's and tugged as she nodded to the area where several people were dancing. "Come on baby, come and dance with me."

Spence held back and shook his head. "I can't dance."

"I already know that's not true. You took me dancing when we were in Vegas." JJ responded as she stepped closer to Spence and ran her hand down his sweater vest covered chest.

Spence swallowed. "I should have been more specific. I can't dance like that." he said nodding towards some the group of people dancing, some of them were doing elaborate moves and combinations.

JJ smiled and stepped closer to Spence. "Baby, not everybody is dancing like that see." she said as she turned Spence to look at some other people who were doing the classic side to side step and other more basic moves. Then she leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe and then whispered in his ear. "Besides dancing is all in the hips, and I know just how well you can move your hips." She used his moment of shock at her comment to drag him out to dance.

"JJ, I just… I don't know what to do… I just feel weird and uncoordinated… and where are my feet supposed to go?" Spence asked as he stood awkwardly in front of JJ as she danced in front of him.

"Spence, you can waltz, so I know you can do this." JJ said as she reached out and took his hands and put them on her hips. "I really did mean what I said before. It really is all in your hips. Just loosen up and feel the music" she said as she continued to dance while holding her boyfriend's hands on her hips.

Spence bit his bottom while he concentrated on moving his hips and trying to feel the music like JJ was talking about.

JJ smiled at how hard Spence was trying. Then she leaned in close while she shimmied against him. "Baby, stop thinking and concentrating so hard." she whispered in his ear.

"I have to concentrate JJ or I'll look like a spastic idiot." Spence as he rigidly moved to the rhythm.

JJ leaned her forehead against his jaw. "Baby," she paused trying to think of how to get Spence to loosen up. "Just have fun with it. Think of it like… foreplay." She said with a gleam in her eyes as she leaned back in Spence's arms to look up at him.

"F…f…fore….foreplay?" Spence squeaked and glanced about to make sure no one around them had heard her.

JJ giggled at Spence's reaction. "Yes, foreplay. Spence, baby, dancing is sexy and fun and seductive. Think of it like making love, only standing up with your clothes on." she murmured against his ear.

"JJ" Spence croaked in shock… he wasn't sure if he was up to this… he didn't want to look the fool. He spent his entire adolescence finding a way to avoid social situations just like this… he wasn't quite sure how to push himself out from behind the intellectual walls he'd become comfortable living behind.

"Baby, try… for me… please?" JJ asked. "Just pretend we're at home alone. It's just you and me. Just focus on having a good time." she breathed in his ear.

Spence nodded his head against JJ's. His eyes fluttered shut while he focused on shutting out everything but JJ and the music. He could do this. For JJ. He could and would do anything for JJ.

JJ felt Spence's hands slide up her back and then down her arms. Then used his ballroom dancing skills to spin JJ out and pull her back to him. JJ gasped as Spence pulled her back into his chest at the end of the maneuver. Then her breath caught in her throat as she looked in his eyes. She realized from the determined look in his eyes, just how far outside of his comfort zone she'd pushed him. The fact that he'd done it, for her, made her love him that much more.

 

* * *

 

Spence's moved his hands back to JJ's hips and she lifted her hands up around his shoulders as they danced in time with the fast paced dance music that was pulsing from the sound system. The beat moved them as they danced in the middle of the group of people in the middle of the garage.

Will glanced up at all of the people having a good time and dancing in his garage. It was a good night. He and Charlie had been together for a few weeks now and things were going well. He mused as he filled up his beer.

"Billy, what are ya doin' over here?" Charlie asked as he stepped up next to Will. "These two ladies here asked us to dance." Charlie said adjusting his cowboy hat and jerking his thumb at the two ladies that had followed him over to where Will stood.

"I… alright. My Momma always told me it was rude to refuse a ladies request to dance." Will replied as he turned to look at the ladies behind Charlie. As he looked at the ladies, he caught sight of the people dancing in the middle of the throng. "Well, I'll be… she actually managed to get him out there. Just a moment ladies, there is a very fitting song that I need to play for a couple of friends of mine tonight. Just let me get that set up to play and then we can hit the dance floor." Then Will stepped off to the side to the sound system to add 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua into the songs being played. Then with a grin he headed back to dance and have a good time with his friends on a carefree Saturday night.

 

* * *

 

"Ugh… I am so tired" JJ muttered as she sank back into her seat on the plane and rested her head on Spence's shoulder.

"Do you suppose that might be because we stayed up until after dawn dancing and didn't really get much more than a short nap?" Spence asked as he shook out a blanket, covering them both and then lifted his arm wrapping it around JJ's shoulders.

"Mm hmm… but it was totally worth it to dance the night away with you." JJ replied into Spence's shoulder.

"Yeah… it was fun." Spence said leaning down to kiss the top of JJ's head. "I am going to have to find a way to use my Frankenstein mask and all my other Halloween stuff since I didn't get to wear it to Will's party."

"You have a few days to think about it baby. For now, we should get some sleep. We'll be home in a couple hours." she said as she wrapped her arms around Spence and settled in to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

Reid walked in the side door of the BAU, handing out candy to his fellow agents as he passed them. He was wearing a Frankenstein mask, a hangman's rope, and mummy hands. Halloween was after all his favorite holiday. Morgan sat with his back to him, and Reid saw a perfect opportunity. One that he did not often get.

"eeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr raaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr" Reid growled as he crept up behind Morgan, hunched over in a monster like fashion. "I'm going to eat you!" He said right in Morgan's ear once he was up close.

Morgan turned his head to look and almost fell off of his chair, as he was startled by the sight of Reid in full Halloween regalia.

Emily, who watched the scene taking place directly across from her at Morgan's desk, laughed out loud at seeing the invincible Derek Morgan scared by a Halloween masked Reid.

"Reid" Morgan said as he righted himself in his chair and calmed back down.

Reid walked across the aisle and sat his bag of Halloween goodies on his desk, and then turned to face Emily and Morgan as they sat at their desks. "Happy All Hallows Eve folks." He said as he pulled the mask up off his face and rested it on his forehead. "To paraphrase from Celtic mythology, tomorrow night, all order is suspended and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily removed" Reid said in a spooky voice as he tossed a shrunken head across the aisle to Emily.

Emily smiled as she caught the shrunken head and laughed.

"See that right there is why Halloween creeps me out." Morgan said as he sat back in his chair.

"You're scared of Halloween?" Reid asked as he shared a glance with Emily.

"I didn't say I was scared. I said I was creeped out. There's a difference there youngster, you should look it up." Morgan said as he pointed at Reid.

"What creeps you out about it?" Emily asked as she leaned forward on her desk.

"I don't know. People weain' masks. I don't like folks in disguises." Morgan said shaking his head.

"That's the best thing about Halloween, you can be anybody you want to be." Reid said as he tossed some candy onto Emily and Morgan's desks.

"Naw, I'm pretty good just bein' me." Morgan said as he looked away from Reid and back at a case file.

"Yeah, why is it that neither of those points of view surprises me?" Emily asked.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ's mind wandered over the events of the last case and Rossi joining the team. They'd all been excited and star struck at the one; the only; the best-selling author; the man; the myth; the legend in more ways than one; David Rossi returning to the FBI and the BAU.

She wondered now in hindsight what they'd all been so star struck for … after all, Gideon had been a legend too. He just hadn't left to write books and become a best-selling author, well at least that they knew of. Somehow though, having read the letter that Gideon had left for Spence, she doubted that Gideon was off somewhere committing his memories of the last 30 some years to paper to be read by the masses.

Then again, Rossi's dramatics on the last case, not the obsessive note taking or not sharing his thoughts with the team, but the impulsive decision to involve the press and to rush the unsub to make a mistake; she recognized those tactics all too well. She'd seen Gideon use those same tactics more than a few times. She'd never forget the first time. It had led to Elle being shot in her own home and eventually leaving the team, at least Rossi pulling that stunt it hadn't blown up in all of their faces. Although when she'd heard the details of them taking down Max Pool all she'd been able to think about was how close they'd come to losing Morgan due to the ego and inability of one David Rossi to play nice with others.

JJ glanced out the window of the round table room. Judging by the fact that Spence, Emily, and Morgan were all bashfully exiting Rossi's office, it would seem she was not the only one working her way through accepting Rossi onto the team.

 

* * *

 

"Gun" Spence said standing up from where he knelt at the gun safe in the nightstand next to his bed and holding his hand out for JJ's gun as he'd already secured his in the gun safe.

Just like Spence had before he'd placed his gun in the gun safe, JJ double checked to make sure that the safety was on and the chamber was empty then she handed her gun and holster to Spence to be put in the safe. Then she turned to the bed and worked on unpacking their go bags. As she unpacked, she realized she was missing something.

"Baby," JJ said getting Spence's attention from where she stood next to him as he worked on unpacking his own go bag. "I think I left my Blackberry in the car. I'm just going to run down and get it. I'll be right back."

"Okay" Spence replied and leaned down to kiss her quick. Then he turned back and finished unpacking his go bag. Once he was done with his bag, he finished unpacking JJ's for her and set their almost empty bags off to the side. He dumped the dirty clothes in the hamper. As he stretched he realized that a shower was in order to wash the grittiness off of him from their time in Montana combined with the three plus hours on the plane ride home, so he started to get ready for a shower.

 

* * *

 

When JJ walked back in their bedroom she was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the sight of Spence standing next to the bed as he turned and dropped his wallet on the nightstand. He'd kicked his shoes off into the closet and stripped off his socks. His shirt was untucked, unbuttoned, and hanging open. His belt was undone; his pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and hanging off his hips. How much more of an invitation did a girl need?

JJ licked her lips and she stepped forward. The adrenaline from her and Morgan's visit to Harris Townsend's bar, 'The Hitching Post', was still coursing through her system from earlier in the day, so she was feeling rather feisty. She hooked her leg behind Spence's and pulled him off balance, causing him to drop backwards onto the bed. JJ allowed his momentum to carry her forward as she landed on top of him on the bed.

Spence groaned as his hands gripped JJ's thighs encased in her sinfully tight jeans as she ground against his groin, the seam on the crotch of her jeans rubbing them both just right as they moaned in unison.

JJ leaned forward pressing herself against Spence as she planted a heated kiss on his lips, wantonly begging entrance beyond his soft lips.

Spence groaned and bucked his hips against JJ, giving them both a thrill, as her tongue moved across the sensitive roof of his mouth. He slid his hands down her thighs, past her knees, and along her calves until his hands encounter her shoes. His hands fumbled with her shoe laces as he blindly worked to untie them and remove her shoes and pull of her socks. Once her footwear was gone, Spence sat up, pulling JJ closer into his lap as he pulled his lips from hers and let his lips begin to explore the graceful column of her neck.

JJ's hands slid into the collar and shoulders of Spence's open shirt and slid it down his back and arms, pausing only momentarily when it reached his elbows as he released first one arm and then the other from her waist as he shook his arms free from the constraint of his shirt.

When his hands returned to her body, instead of resting at her hips or her waist, they moved to the placket of her shirt as his fingers worked the buttons free of their corresponding button holes starting at bottom hem of her shirt and working his way up. His lips worked along the top edge of her lavender blouse. Conveniently for him, the top two buttons that she'd left undone offered just enough working room for him to be able to kiss his way along the top of her cleavage while his nimble fingers worked to unfasten the buttons of her blouse as fast as possible without damaging her top. He'd really like to see her in it again.

JJ's head tipped back as needy moan escaped her lips. Spence's soft lips trailing kisses across her chest were driving her to a fever pitch. Of course her hips undulating against his groin wasn't exactly helping to quell the growing wetness in her panties either.

Spence growled low in the back of his throat as the final button gave way and JJ's blouse fell open revealing a matching sheer lavender bra. He looked up at JJ through his lashes as he drew one puckered nipple into his mouth through the material of her bra while simultaneously peeling her shirt the rest of the way off of her.

Once her arms were freed, they flew to the back of Spence's head, her fingers twinning in his soft locks as she held him against her. The combination of Spence's lips, teeth, and tongue along with the friction from the material, however sheer, of her bra caused an intense shudder to run down the length of her body from her nipples to her core. Her body spasmed and her toes curled. She knew her body and that was definitely an orgasm. GAWD they weren't even naked yet… talk about horny and needy.

"JJ, babe, tell me what you want… what you need" Spence murmured in her ear as his fingers undid the snap of her jeans and slid down the zipper. He knew that no matter what JJ requested, her jeans, as hot, tight, and sexy as they were, had to go. The sight of the sheer lavender bra had caused him to growl in his throat due to how turned on he'd been, but the sight of JJ's blond curls encased in the matching sheer lavender panties… well, that was enough to undo what little restraint he had left and he rolled to the side so that JJ was now on her back. He rose to his knees above her and tugged on her jeans to remove them.

JJ wiggled her hips, and her delicate hands pushed her jeans off her hips, helping Spence to remove the now inconvenient article of clothing. She kicked her legs free as Spence drug her jeans down her legs and then dropped them at the side of the bed.

Spence took a deep breath to calm down and slow his breathing as he traced random patterns on JJ's thighs while he took in his incredibly sexy girlfriend before him on the bed. Then he leaned over and braced himself above her on one arm, while the other hand moved to her hip and then trailed up and down her side along the contour of her ribcage

JJ's hands wrapped around Spence's shoulders he lowered himself down above her. She brought her feet up to his hips and pushed down at the gapping opening in his pants around his hips, drawing his pants down his thighs with her feet.

When Spence's hand reached JJ's hip again he stroked his thumb across her hip bone and shifted to the side, lying down with JJ, but only partially on top of her as he kicked his feet free from his pants.

JJ moaned at loss of Spence's body completely covering hers and stretched her leg, wrapping it around Spence's hip as she twisted to face him. Then she removed her leg momentarily as her hands traced the waistband of his boxers and then pushed them down.

Spence arched his hips off the bed so that JJ could remove his boxers and then kicked his legs free when they reached his knees. He buried his face in JJ's neck as her hand wrapped around him in a firm grip, occasionally releasing her grip as her fingers trailed lower teasing his balls.

"JJ" Spence said in a low voice "you didn't answer me before" he continued, his words slightly mumbled as his lips and tongue worked on her pulse point. "what do you want babe?"

"Spence, baby, touch me." she moaned as she arched against him, eager for her boyfriend's touch, as his lips hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Spence reached between them where JJ's leg was wrapped around his waist, gripping his hip. He cupped her, feeling the heat radiating off of her through the gusset of her panties. It was at that moment that he realized he was currently at a disadvantage. Here he was naked, while JJ was still in her bra and panties. Not that he was complaining as JJ made an incredibly sexy sight in the matching sheer lavender set that complimented her pale skin tone, blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. As he much as he loved the sight though, it was time for the bra and panties to go. His hands trembled as he worked to undo the clasp of her bra. The last thing he wanted to do was tear it. After all, he definitely wanted to see her in them again. These were definitely now on his list of favorites. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slid the straps down her shoulders and arms, and then flipped it off the side of the bed.

Spence's hand returned to JJ's panties as his mouth descended onto her naked breasts and his hips bucked into her palm.

JJ's eyes rolled back in her head at the feel of Spence's fingers trailing teasingly over the thin material of her panties, along the leg opening to her hip, and then she cried out as his fingers slipped inside, teasing her directly.

"JJ, god babe, you're so wet" Spence moaned against her chest as he continued his attention to all things JJ.

"You do that to me" JJ gasped as Spence's fingers trailed across her flesh.

Spence moaning against her nipple caused just enough vibration to set JJ off again, as she cried out and clutched franticly at Spence as she rode out the wave of her orgasm.

Spence pulled JJ's leg from around his waist and rose to his knees as he lifted JJ's hips and pulled her soaking panties down her legs. Then he moved between her thighs and lowered himself above her, his hips settling in the cradle of her thighs as he watched her awash with the glow of her most recent orgasm as he stroked her skin and waited for her breathing to slow again.

JJ opened her eyes to find Spence watching her face, studying her. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked softly as she nudged him with her thigh.

"Just watching you. You're beautiful. I love you." Spence replied leaning down to kiss her softly, however the kiss quickly heated up and as it did, each of their hands began to wander.

JJ's hands trailed down across the smooth planes of Spence's back to cup and squeeze his ass. Then she trailed her finger nails back up his back only to repeat the pattern over and over again.

Spence slid his hands up and down the outside and inside of JJ's thighs; then he lifted himself up, balancing his weight between his knees and one elbow as his other hand returned to teasing JJ. This time however, his fingers dipped briefly inside making sure she was ready for him. Finding that she was, he seated himself properly in the cradle of her thighs.

JJ moaned at the delicious stretch and the heavenly feel of Spence's weight on top of her as he pressed against her, waiting to know that she was adjusted and ready for everything that was to come.

Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips. At the same time she wrapped her arm tightly around him and lifted her head and nibbled on his earlobe, her breath rasping past his ear every time she moaned, which happened with every thrust of Spence's hips against hers.

"Spence, baby, I love you." JJ cried as she bucked against him. "Harder baby, harder" she urged him, knowing that they were both close, as she clenched around him.

"JJ" Spence gasped against his love's neck as he started to feel himself coming undone.

"Its okay baby, let go" JJ groaned as she turned her head to nuzzle her face into his hair.

Spence shook his head and then lifted his gaze to be able to look deeply into the deep blue emotion filled pools of JJ's eyes. "Not without you." he grunted as he tried to maintain and hold on, waiting for JJ. He shifted his position slightly for a different angle and then moved his hand to her center and used his thumb to trace light circles around the bundle of nerves at the center of her being.

And then JJ's body seized up, all of her muscles tightening with the exertion of lifting her to the heavens. She cried out her lover's name as she was propelled into the stratosphere.

Spence allowed himself to let go and be dragged heavenward with JJ as they floated together into a hazy bliss filled plane of existence.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, are you ready to go home?" Spence asked softly as he stopped by JJ where she stood looking through a stack of case files in the bullpen.

JJ nodded but didn't turn to look at her boyfriend. It had been a stressful week and all she wanted was to go home and curl up with Spence on the couch at whoever's apartment they ended up at for the night and watch some sappy romantic comedy so she could laugh and forget that twisted sick monsters like Floyd Feylinn Ferrell existed. Sure they'd only be able to forget for a little while, but that was all they really needed to be able to maintain their sanity after a case like this. After all, there'd be a new monster to deal with tomorrow.

"Why don't you head home and I'll meet you there. I just have a few more files to look at and then I'll pack up and be out the door, but there's no reason for you to have to wait for me." She replied softly without her eyes leaving the case file she was staring unseeingly at.

Not long after Spence left, JJ saw Hotch headed her way as she glanced up from the last file that she was going to look at for the night before she headed home to cuddle with Spence. "What, are you trying to make me look bad by staying here later than me?" she joked.

"JJ" Hotch replied in a no-nonsense tone.

And JJ could tell at that moment that whatever he was going to say was not going to be good news.

 

* * *

 

"No, I don't know Spence. Just meet us at the hospital." JJ said into her phone as Hotch drove them to the hospital. "Okay. I… we'll see you when you get there." JJ said as she hung up the phone from talking to Spence, and then dialed Emily's number.

 

* * *

 

It was all JJ could do to maintain her composure while she waited for the rest of the team to get there. She was on her feet the second that Spence passed through the doors into the waiting room. "She's in surgery. There's no word." She explained as she looked at Spence's shocked face.

"This is crazy" Spence replied.

JJ and Spence each looked away from each other, knowing that they needed to maintain their composure, even though what they both really wanted was to collapse together and hold each other while they tried to find a moment of comfort before the craziness of the situation consumed them.

 

* * *

 

Spence felt like someone had completely closed a vice around his heart when they realized that it was going to be up to JJ to stop Battle. Not because he didn't think she was competent or capable, but because he couldn't comprehend his life without her in it in any capacity. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best possible outcome and then seconds later, he, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia were rushing out the door of Garcia's apartment to the BAU.

 

* * *

 

JJ's eyes watered and filled with unshed tears in the few brief moments between the glass of the door shattering and the ensuing processing of the scene that began to take place the moment Hotch looked at her from next to Battle's body. Then the realization that she'd just killed someone, even if it was in the line of duty to save other people, sunk in. That brief moment, however was all she had time for before she forced a mask of professionalism back in place after doing the one thing that every law enforcement officer hoped that they would never have to do, take someone's life in the line of duty.

 

* * *

 

JJ sat staring off into space in reflection as she heard Garcia approaching her.

"Hey" Garcia called out softly.

"Hey" JJ replied forcing a smile to her face.

"I never wanted you to have to do something like that." Garcia said shaking her head.

JJ reached up and scratched at her temple. She managed to maintain her composure for Garcia. "I never even blinked." she said ending with a sigh as she sought to find words that would comfort Garcia over the situation. "You do whatever it takes to uh… protect your family." JJ said with a tilt of her head as her eyes developed a waterery sheen from her unshed tears caused by emotion of the moment. Somehow she managed to hold them back as she blinked.

Garcia looked at her longtime best friend in awe and then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around JJ in a fierce hug.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence were exhausted by the time they made it that night. JJ was numb and in a little bit of shock as the hazy blur of the evenings events lifted. Spence steered JJ towards the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as he thought they'd be able to stand it. Then he set about helping JJ undress. When he was about halfway through unbuttoning her shirt, JJ stopped him and continued undressing herself. Spence smiled softly at her and then pulled his gray sweater vest off over his head and continued undressing himself. Then he pulled the shower curtain back and they both stepped into the steamy heat of the shower and attempted to wash away the last two weeks.

They cleaned up silently, each taking their turn under the spray of the shower head to rinse of the suds, hoping that filth of the last couple of cases was washing away down the drain as well. Then JJ turned in Spence's arms and buried her face in Spence's chest as the veneer of control cracked and the tears came as it all became too much to bear. She sobbed out her grief and disgust over the case in Florida and having taken a life.

Spence wrapped his arms around JJ holding her while the hot water of the shower pelted down on them. He rubbed comforting circles on JJ's back rested his forehead on the crown of her head. "Tell me what I can do to make this better" Spence murmured softly. "Whatever you need, I'll do it, just tell me how to help."

"Y… y… you…. you're al… al… already d… do… doing it." JJ gasped in broken sobs as she began to hiccup from crying so much.

Spence nodded in understanding, kissed her head again, and then reached down shutting off the water. He pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed two large fluffy towels from the nearby rack. He dried JJ and himself off as much as possible and then hung up the towels and scooped JJ up in his arms and headed for the bedroom.

He sat JJ back on her feet as he pulled the covers back on the bed. "Do you want pajamas?" he asked softly.

JJ shook her head.

"Okay, come on babe. Let's get some sleep." Spence said as he scooped JJ up and deposited her into the bed and tucked the covers around her. He went back and picked up their clothes in the bathroom and turned off the lights. Then he returned to the bedroom, dumped their clothes in the hamper, and turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside JJ.

He turned to his side to look at JJ and she once again settled herself in the comforting shelter of her boyfriend's arms. "JJ…" Spence murmured softly "We have some down time. You know Morgan's taking care of Garcia – so she's in good hands while she rests and recuperates. Let me take care of you. What if we got away for a few days… we could go visit Will? Do you want to?"

JJ nodded against his chest.

"Okay" Spence replied holding on tightly to JJ and pulling her over on top of him as he rolled to his back. "I'll call and book us flights in the morning okay? I know you're exhausted and you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a week. You'll feel better when you wake up. Your melatonin and serotonin levels are all out of balance and that's contributing to how you feel…."

JJ didn't know anything that Spence said beyond that as the stress, lack of sleep, and emotions of the last two weeks caught up with her and she passed out into a deep sleep cradled against Spence's body with their arms and legs tangled together.

 

* * *

 

JJ relished in the warmer weather in New Orleans in late November. They'd spent their long weekend reveling in the sun, eating good food, relaxing, and enjoying the company of their good friend.

Now on their last night in New Orleans before they caught their flight back to DC, they'd gone out to the blues club that Ethan worked at. Spence wanted to catch up with his old friend. Since coming to New Orleans had turned into a relatively frequent occurrence, he felt bad about not having made contact with Ethan since they'd had that case here back in February. It was hard to believe it'd been nine months, and so much had happened since then.

JJ, Spence, Will, and Charlie sat at in a group of four armchairs grouped around a low table while they listened to Ethan play. Well actually they were only using three of the chairs. JJ was comfortably seated in the same chair with Spence, tucked in the corner of the chair up against Spence's side with her legs draped across his lap. JJ's fingers played with Spence's, her thumb rubbing against the backside of his hand. Spence's other hand rested on JJ's knee, his thumb rubbing small concentric circles on the inside of her thigh just above her knee.

"This is a nice club" Will said as he glanced around. "I can't believe I've never been here before."

"That's because you were always a pool hall kind of guy Billy" Charlie replied with a grin as he looked over at Will.

Will shook his head and smiled at Charlie. Then he turned to look at Spence and JJ. "Your friend Ethan" Will said nodding towards the stage. "he's really good." he said as they watched Ethan play the piano. "How did you meet each other if he lives here in New Orleans?"

Spence smiled as he remembered one of the few bright spots he'd had while growing up, his friendship with Ethan. "We actually grew up together in Las Vegas. We competed with each other in almost everything the whole time. We were even both accepted into the FBI Academy at the same time." Spence said remembering fondly the celebrating they'd done when they'd gotten their acceptance letters.

"But now he's a jazz pianist at a blues club in New Orleans?" Charlie asked. "How did that happen?"

Spence shook his head. "That's not my story to tell, but he quit the Academy after his first day. He said something about his first love not being an option for him, but that maybe in pursuing his love of music, he could find a love more suited to him."

"Huh… Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake. "Will said.

"Henry David Thoreau" Spence replied.

Will nodded. "My Daddy drilled into me how important it was to follow your dreams." Will said wistfully as he lifted his glass of scotch and took a sip. "'Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake, Billy.' he'd say. 'Don't be a cop because you think I want you to be a cop. Be a cop because you're passionate about helping people; because you're passionate about helping make a difference in this world; because your passionate and dedicated to the finding the truth. Be a cop because it's your dream, your passion. Life's too short for you not have passion in your life son.'" Will finished reciting the lecture he'd received from his father on more than one occasion as a teenager, especially after his mother had died. His eyes watered as he thought about his father and he wondered what the man he'd idolized would think of his decisions in the last few months.

Charlie nodded. He remembered exactly what kind of a man William LaMontagne Sr. had been. He'd been one of the cops on the force that all of the younger officers looked up to. His loss had been a blow to the NOLAPD, but an even bigger blow to his only child, his son Billy.

It was at that moment that Ethan joined them and sat down in the open armchair. "Why do you all look so glum sitting over here? I didn't play that badly did I?" Ethan asked as he slouched down into the chair.

And instantly, the mood was brightened as the group of friends moved on to other more light hearted topics and enjoyed their evening out together. The conversation never lagged or lacked for interesting discussion topics with the eclectic backgrounds of the group assembled. They all smiled and laughed as they all joked and shared stories like good friends do.

 

* * *

 

"Don't make me spank you when I get back." Morgan said into his phone as he walked past where JJ and Spence sat in the small booth.

"Don't listen to him Garcia. He's all talk." Reid said loudly so that Garcia could hear him on the other end.

Morgan reached out and cuffed Reid on the back of the head and then continued walking down the aisle.

"Ah" Spence said as his head rocked forward. "JJ, he just hit me."

"Boys behave or I will ground you both." JJ said as she worked on going over the stack of case files in front of her. JJ looked up from her file and across the table at Spence who was looking through a comic book. "Is that one of Johnny McHale's books?"

"Yeah, it's uh called 'Blue'. It's about a girl who thinks she's a real human being right, but it turns out she's a robot that was built by her uncle." Spence said with a large grin at the end.

"So, it's 'Pinocchio'?" JJ asked as she continued to look at Spence.

"Yeah, it is like 'Pinocchio', only… um … set in a high school in outer space." Spence said.

"Oh, by the way, what happened to Vicki's phone?" JJ asked.

"Phone?" Spence asked absent mindedly as he continued to flip through the comic book.

"The one that Johnny kept calling," JJ replied "with her message on it."

"Oh" Spence replied as focused on keeping himself occupied by flipping the pages of the book in front of him. Sometimes he was actually flipping them backwards. But flipping the pages kept him distracted from where his logical mind assumed JJ was going with this conversation, and he couldn't do it, not here, not on the jet with the team completely surrounding them, not if they weren't ready to tell the team about them. "We gave them both back to him." he said in an indifferent tone of voice.

JJ sighed and shook her head as she looked back at the file in her lap. "You know I couldn't imagine having nothing left of someone but a voice message."

Spence glanced up at JJ momentarily as he listened to her words and then realized that he had to focus on the comic book.

"I think I'd never stop listening to it." JJ said as she kept her eyes on the file.

"Yeah, it's sad." Spence replied briefly acknowledging JJ's thoughts. "Hey did you know that Carlo Collodi the guy that wrote Pinocchio was said to be obsessed with the human nose" Spence said forcing himself to perk up as he began sharing an interesting factoid.

JJ's eyes grew big as she fought back her anger. "Wow"

"As a matter of fact Pinocchio wasn't even the first character…." Spence continued.

"Interesting" JJ bit out in her annoyance at Spence. Here she was trying to tell him she would have felt if she was in Johnny's shoes and all she had left of him was a voice mail message on his cell phone… and the best he could do was spout off facts about Pinocchio? Why the fuck would she care about Pinocchio… she wanted to know how he felt damn it. "Coffee?" JJ asked as she threw her file down on the table and stood up into the aisle.

"I'm alright. Thank you thought for asking." Spence said as he watched JJ walk down the aisle of the jet.

JJ braced her hands on the counter in front of her as she stood in galley waiting for the damn coffee to brew. She took a couple deep breaths to try and pull herself back together. She could have it out with Spence when they got home, but she couldn't do it here on the jet. But… how could he… she was trying to share her heart with him, granted not openly, but in a manner only he would recognize… and he wanted to talk about fucking Pinocchio? Her fingers tightened their grip on the counter and she took a few more deep breaths as the coffee finished brewing.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" Spence asked as they climbed in the car and he set his hand on top of hers on the console.

JJ jerked her hand out from underneath Spence's and crossed her arms. "I'm not hungry." She said looking out the side window of the car. She'd stewed the whole rest of the way home on the plane. Oh she'd been cordial, she didn't want the rest of the team thinking something was wrong and feeling the need to interject themselves to fix it, but she had certainly been cool.

Spence's eyebrows rose on his forehead. "Okaaaay" he said as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. He kept glancing over at JJ the whole ride home.

She slammed the door of the apartment in his face after she walked through it.

Spence might not always be the quickest to pick up social queues, but he damn well knew something was wrong when JJ of all people slammed a door in his face and ignored him to whole ride home in the car. He'd heard Morgan talk about the cold shoulder treatment, but he never thought he'd get it from JJ.

Spence headed toward the bedroom. Something was wrong and they needed to get it straightened out now. When he got to the bedroom the door was closed… since when was the bedroom door ever closed? He wrapped his hand around the door knob.

"Don't even fucking think about opening that door Spencer!" JJ seethed.

Spence's hand sprung back from the door knob as if he'd been burned. Since when did JJ swear… or call him Spencer… or close the bedroom door… what the hell was going on? "JJ, babe, what's going on? Talk to me." Spence said as he leaned against the door frame with his arm resting over his head on the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" JJ muttered under her breath as she stormed over to the bedroom door and threw it open. If she wasn't so god damn pissed, the shocked looks on Spence's… damn it… Spencer's face would have had her laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Oh so now you want to fucking talk?" JJ said as she crossed her arms. "I was trying to talk to you on the plane and tell you how I'd feel if you fucking died and all I had left of you was a fucking voice mail message and you wanted to talk about fucking Pinocchio… I was trying to have a moment with you and you start talking about fucking Pinocchio Spencer… GOD DAMN FUCKING PINOCCHIO!" JJ said her anger seeping into her posture as she yelled at him.

Spence's eyes widened. That's what this was all about? Then he paused in thought for a moment that's what this was all about. "That's what you were upset by?" were unfortunately the only words he could think of to say as he stepped forward into the doorway to wrap his arms around JJ.

JJ sputtered as she fought her way out of Spencer's arms. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Spence stepped forward and wrapped his arms around JJ again. "JJ, I know you're mad right now, but please just listen to me." Spence whispered in a soft voice into her ear as he held her tight "I know you were trying to have a moment with me. Why do you think I focused so hard on the comic book?"

"You were ignoring me on purpose?" JJ asked in a defeated hurt tone.

Spence shook his head and brushed his lips across JJ temple. "I wasn't ignoring you JJ. I could never ignore you. Just listen. Let me finish and then we can talk. Okay?" he asked waiting for JJ to respond before he continued.

JJ nodded.

"Last time I checked, right now we don't get to have moments in front of the team. We don't allow ourselves to have moments in front of the team. I knew we were headed for a deep conversation. I started talking about Pinocchio on purpose… because, unless we're ready to tell the team... are we ready to tell the team?" he asked as he leaned back and looked down at JJ's face.

JJ shook her head and then buried her face in Spence's chest. "I'm sorry baby… I should have known… I guess I got upset because I was trying to tell you how much I loved you and how much I'd miss you if we were in Johnny and Vicki's position, but without the team catching on." JJ said, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked up at Spence.

Spence raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "I know… but there is no way that I could have expressed how much something like that…" Spence said choking on his words as he paused to clear his throat. "I know that with our jobs there is always a chance… but JJ if I ever lost you like Johnny lost Vicki, well, I don't think I'd be much better off than Johnny." he finished, resting his forehead against JJ's. "I love you JJ. Don't doubt that. Ever."

"I love you too." JJ said lifting her arms and wrapping them tightly around Spence's neck and shoulders. She sniffled as she buried her face in his chest again. Then she realized something. JJ tipped her head back to look at Spence and a 1000 watt smile lit her face. "Do you realize that we just had our first fight?" JJ said and then leaned up and kissed Spence.

"Well, yeah… I kind of figured." Spence said shrugging, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Ah but Dr. Reid, are you aware of the phenomenon known as make-up sex?" JJ asked as she pulled Spence toward the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who's up for a drink?" Morgan asked as he stood up from his desk and dropped the case file on his desk.

"Ooo who's up for five?" Emily asked as she raised her hand.

JJ let her head tip back as she chuckled at the antics of her teammates.

"Count me in." Rossi replied.

"I don't know…" Reid replied waiting to see what JJ wanted to do and trying to think of a valid reason for him not to go if JJ didn't want to.

"Oh stop with the 'I don't know', you're in kid." Morgan said as he looked over his shoulder at Reid. "JJ?" he asked as he turned around to look at JJ.

"Ugh, I'd love to, but I'm gonna take a rain check." JJ replied straightening the stack of files in her hands and thinking about how all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle up with Spence. She knew he'd think up some excuse to get himself out of going.

"Oh" Emily sighed, patting JJ on the shoulder.

"Hotch, you up for a beer?" Rossi asked Hotch moved past him towards the doors of the bullpen.

Hotch paused and turned to look back at Rossi. "Sure"

At that moment the door to the bullpen opened and a stranger in a suit spoke. "Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes" Hotch replied. He bit his lip as he was handed a manila envelope and a clipboard to sign as well as a pen.

"What is it?" Emily asked as Hotch scratched his name onto the paperwork on the clipboard.

Hotch glanced down for a moment at the manila envelope in his hands. "Haley's filing for divorce." he said as he looked up at the team "I've been served."

The team all stood in shock as they watched Hotch walk out of the bullpen. All of them looked on in shock and sadness, most notably Emily, who was wearing her 'that sucks' face. With the sad news about Hotch's marriage, Spence didn't need to worry about making any excuses to excuse himself from drinks with the team. The team forgot all about going out for a drink as they each headed home.

 

* * *

 

JJ sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment and walked into the heavenly smell of dinner cooking. She followed her nose to the kitchen, where she found Spence making dinner dressed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and an old beat up Cal-Tech sweatshirt.

Spence turned to face her and JJ dropped her purse and briefcase on the kitchen table for the moment and stepped forward wrapping her arms around Spence. "When are we going catch a break?" JJ asked as she rested her cheek against the comfortably worn cotton of Spence's sweatshirt.

"What do you mean?" Spence asked rubbing his hands over JJ's back.

"It just seems like ever since Elle's shooting… it's been one thing after another… the last year has just been hell." JJ said as she looked up at Spence.

Spence nodded in agreement as he mentally listed off all the events that had left the team reeling at one point or another over the course of the last year. It had all started with Elle's shooting… well to be honest it had really started with the bombing in Boston a few years ago, but that was a whole other issue. Elle's shooting had led to her questionable shooting of a suspect and her leaving the team without so much as a goodbye. Then there'd been Morgan's arrest in Chicago and the team's original run in with Frank Breiptkopf. After that, he'd had his run in with Tobias Hankel and dilaudid. With barely any time to get their feet on solid ground, the team had to chase down Frank again after he killed Sarah in Gideon's own home. Then there was the disaster of a case on the college campus in Arizona a few months ago, quickly followed by Gideon leaving the team for parts unknown. Top the whirlwind of the last 15 months off with Garcia being shot… and Hotch's divorce… no wonder JJ was feeling worn down and just a little bit defeated. "It's going to be okay JJ. We'll get rested up over our holiday break… it's going to be okay."

JJ nodded against his chest and then leaned up to kiss him. "Speaking of the holidays, what do you want to do?"

"What are our options?" Spence asked.

"Well, we can…" JJ trailed off as her cell phone began to ring in her purse on the table.

Spence and JJ both bristled at the sound, hoping that it didn't mean they had a case. The team just really needed some down time. Hopefully they could manage to not have any cases for the next few days then they'd have a couple weeks off for the holiday break. Of course that didn't mean that they wouldn't be recalled if a case came in requiring there expertise… but at least the chances of them being needed were a little bit slimmer since the whole team would be on leave.

"Jareau" JJ said as she answered her phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. She glanced at Spence and grabbed Spence's hand and led him to the living room and then dragged him down to sit next to her on the couch. "Will, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying. Have you been drinking?"

Spence's eyebrows lifted on his face in concern as he listened to JJ's side of the conversation.

JJ looked at Spence. "Hang on Will; I'm going to put you on speakerphone so Spence can hear you too… oaky?" At Will's agreement, JJ pulled her phone away from her ear and put the phone on speakerphone.

"Cher… I made a big" Will said and then paused as he hiccupped "mistake… I shoulda known better after the last coupla of times… but… he's my bes' frien' other 'n y'all…. I trusted 'im" Will said slurring his way through his attempt at explaining what had happened to JJ and Spencer.

"Will, what did Charlie do?" Spence asked as he scooted closer to JJ so that they could both talk into the phone if they needed to.

"That… son of a bi.." Will hiccupped "itch lied to me. Been lyin' to me the whole time we" Will hiccupped again "been together."

JJ turned her concerned eyes to look at Spence.

Spence managed to stay calm as they tried to get the story of what happened, or at least as much as they could out of a clearly very drunk Will. "Will, JJ and I can't follow you… what happened? Can you start at the beginning?"

"Yeah… I can" Hiccup "I can do that" Will replied. "So what happened was…" Will continued as he told the story of what had happened.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the phone in his hand. Charlie's phone. Charlie's phone that he'd picked up and read the text message when the phone went off, because he thought it was his own phone.

At that moment Charlie made his way into the living dressed in lounge clothes and fresh from the shower.

Will tossed Charlie's phone to him. "You should probably get back to Allison. Apparently she bought some new lingerie that she's really excited for you to see." Will said angrily.

Charlie looked down at the text on the screen of his phone and his shoulders slumped as he read the text message Allison had sent him. When he'd apologized to Billy, he'd told him that he'd wanted to see where things went between them, that in order for that to happen, he was willing to break up with Allison.

"I guess even though you were willin' to break up with Allison… you jus' never got aroun' to it." Will said his accent getting stronger in his anger.

"I can explain cher… I…" Charlie started.

Will shook his head. "Charlie, save it. I don't want an explanation. But you have to make a choice. You can't keep leading Allison on. You either end it with her or we're done."

"Billy what are you thinkin'? You and I will never be able to have more than what we have right now. Seriously cher, what do you think all the guys at the station house would think of us bein' together…. I know you think that shouldn' matter, but it does." Charlie said.

Will sighed "I get that you're scared about what people will think. You don't think I am too? But you can't keep leadin' Allison on. She has a right to know… hell I had a right to know you were still with Allison. I'm sorry Charlie, I want this to work out… but not like this. You have to choose. Like this, somebody's gonna get hurt."

Charlie shook his head. "You're livin' in a dream world Billy... our friends… the guys at work… they'll never accept this... accept us. Why'd you have to go an' break up with JJ? We could have had normal lives and still had each other."

Will grimaced at the implication. "So I guess we're done then."

"I guess we are." Charlie replied and walked out of Will's house slamming the door behind him.

"That was last Friday" Will said as he finished telling the story to JJ and Spence. "I found out today at work that he proposed to Allison and she said yes."

"Oh Will" JJ sighed feeling for their friend whose feelings had been jerked around more in the last several months than any person deserved in a lifetime. "You know… Spence and I haven't figured out how we're spending the holiday yet… but why don't you spend part of your holidays with us. It'll give you a chance to get away for a while and clear your head."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate that." Will replied, the emotional exhaustion of the last few days creeping into his voice.

"It's no problem Will. You've definitely been there for JJ and I over the last several months. This is the least we could do for you." Spence replied.

JJ nodded in agreement and squeezed Spence's hand in silent agreement. "We'll give you a call in a couple days to work out plans, okay?"

 

* * *

 

They'd decided to spend a few days before Christmas, Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day with JJ parents, her brother and sister-in-law, and her nieces. The day after Christmas, they'd be driving back home. The amount of presents JJ had for her family members had necessitated driving instead of flying or taking the train.

After a couple days at home, they were meeting Will in Vegas. It'd give Spence a chance to visit his Mom and hopefully a loud New Year's Eve in Vegas would distract Will from his broken heart for a little bit.

"Spence" JJ said softly, pulling her knees up to her chest as Spence came in the bedroom. "there's something I need to tell you about before we head to my parents tomorrow for Christmas."

"What is it?" Spence asked softly noting the hesitation in JJ's voice as he climbed into bed next to her and took her hand.

JJ cleared her throat. "When I was eleven…my…" She paused for a moment and then started again. "I told you about my parents and my brother… but I had an older sister… "JJ said as she looked at Spence. "When I was eleven, she…" JJ paused for a moment searching for the right words, "she …"

Spence wrapped an arm around JJ and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and leaned down and kissed her forehead as he patiently waited for JJ to explain.

JJ swallowed the lump in her throat. JJ wasn't used to telling people. She'd grown up in a small town. Everyone in her hometown had known what happened. She'd never had to explain to anyone before. She cleared her throat again. "When I was eleven, my sister committed suicide." JJ murmured in a soft and slightly vacant tone of voice.

Spence turned in the bed and wrapped his other arm around JJ, holding her tight as she rested her head against his chest and told him all about her family growing up and the aftermath of her sister's death. She didn't want him to be blindsided or to accidentally bring up something that might cause awkwardness over the holiday.

 

* * *

 

JJ sat on the queen sized bed watching as Spence stood in the middle of the room, taking in the sights of JJ's childhood bedroom.

"Who's Mia Hamm?" Spence asked as he picked an autographed photo of JJ and a brunette up off of the bookshelf. JJ and the other girl were both in soccer gear in the photo.

JJ smirked and pointed at the wall behind Spence at where a poster hung. "She was a part of the US Women's Soccer Team."

"Oh" Spence replied as he sat the photo back on the shelf and turned to face JJ. "So you had a lot of teddy bears." He said nodding at the teddy bears on the bed that sat against the pillows, and then at the teddy bear in his girlfriend's arms.

"What's wrong Spence… are you jealous?" JJ asked with her arms wrapped around her favorite childhood bear.

"No" Spence replied just a little too quickly, to which JJ raised an eyebrow and sat the bear off to the side and stood up walking over to Spence and took his hands.

"You know," JJ whispered as she pulled Spence back to the bed by the hands "you're the first boy other than my Dad and my brother that has ever been in my room."

"JJ" Spence squeaked in a high pitched voice "your Dad…"

"Was joking about you sleeping on the couch baby" JJ replied with a laugh as she sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs, pulling Spence in between them and then stretched up to kiss him.

Spence moaned as the kiss became heated and followed JJ as she lay back on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and crawled up on the bed after her as scooted back further onto the bed.

JJ moaned as her boyfriend planted soft kisses on her neck, her jaw, her collar bone, her chest… and then she opened her eyes when she felt him stop. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"JJ, your teddy bears are watching us" Spence murmured as his eyes glanced at the teddy bears by the pillows.

At Spence's claim, JJ tipped her head back to look where Spence's gaze rested. The teddy bears did in fact look like they were watching them. And then JJ laughed out loud at the humor of the situation as Spence buried his face in her neck.

 

* * *

 

JJ led Spence down the stairs of her childhood home and into the kitchen where her parents sat reading the paper.

"Good morning" JJ greeted cheerfully as she reached up in the cupboard and pulled down two coffee cups for herself and Spence. She filled both cups just over three fourths of the way full and handed one to Spence so that he could load it down with sugar. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out milk for her own coffee.

"Good morning dears" JJ's Mom replied, laying her section of the newspaper down on the table to look at their daughter and her boyfriend. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Spencer ladle spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his coffee and then top if off with a dash of milk. She stood up from the table and headed into the kitchen proper where JJ and Spencer were leaning against the counter next to each other enjoying their coffee. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Mom, you don't have to make us breakfast." JJ replied.

Spence nodded. "Just coffee is fine Mrs. Jareau."

"And I thought we discussed this last night Spencer. It's Sandy." JJ's Mom said raising an eyebrow at Spencer. "And you cannot start your day on only coffee. Go sit at the table." She said shooing them to the table.

Pete Jareau smirked over the top of the newspaper as he watched his wife enjoy the opportunity to play mother hen to their fiercely independent daughter and her boyfriend. JJ seldom brought home boys to meet her parents, but when she did, it meant something. He studied the tall lanky boy who was following their daughter to the table. He'd picked up on how polite the boy was last night, but he wanted to spend some time alone with him to get a real feel for the boy his daughter was choosing to spend her time with.

"Good morning Daddy" JJ said leaning over behind her father's newspaper and kissing him on the cheek.

Pete Jareau chuckled deeply. "Good morning sparkplug."

JJ grinned at the old nickname that only her Dad called her.

"Sparkplug?" Spence asked as he looked back and forth between JJ and her Dad.

JJ's Dad laid his newspaper down on the table. "You know what a sparkplug does in a car?" Pete asked.

Spence nodded, well aware of a sparkplug's purpose due to his PHD in Engineering. "The sparkplug delivers the spark from the ignition system to the combustion chamber. Did you know…" Spence replied, about to go off on a tangent regarding the history of the sparkplug.

JJ reached over and set her hand on top of Spence's and squeezed, stopping him as he prepared to launch into a nervously rambled history lesson.

Pete Jareau nodded. "A car won't start without a sparkplug no matter how much gas it has in the tank, no matter how sleek and pretty it is, no matter how fast it can be… it needs that initial spark for anything to happen. JJ served that purpose on the soccer field. She made things happen. She was always able to get the team moving… so I called her sparkplug."

Spence nodded in understanding, and thinking about everything he knew about JJ, he could definitely see her being a motivating force in any athletic competition.

"So what's the plan for today?" JJ asked just prior to taking a sip of her coffee. "When are Chris, Kari, and the girls getting here?" she asked, inquiring about her brother and his family's arrival.

"They are going to be here tomorrow" Sandy said as she sat a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs down in front of JJ and Spencer each. JJ had always been skinny, but good lord she and Spencer both looked like they lived off of coffee alone more often than not. A mother could tell these things.

"Which gives me the time to finish up Laney and Alexis' Christmas presents" JJ's Dad said. "Spencer, are you any good with your hands? I could use some help with the finishing touches on the girls' presents." He asked referring to the gifts for JJ's nieces, nine year old Laney and five year old Alexis.

"Sure… I'd love to help, sir." Spence replied.

 

 

* * *

 

"So we need to put in the finishing touches and then put on the roof." Pete said as he stood looking at the nearly finished dollhouse that sat on the workbench in his shop.

Spence nodded. "You know have you thought about wiring it for lights? The lights shining out the windows of the house would make a nice night light."

Pete tipped his head in thought. "Won't that be a fire hazard?"

Spence shook his head, his engineering skills rearing their head. "We can use led lights and operate them on battery power. It will take a little time to do the wiring, but I think the effect will be well worth the time."

Pete's eyes widened as he turned to look at Spencer. "And just what does an FBI Agent know about wiring a dollhouse for power?"

Spence cleared his throat. "I … uh… have a PHD in engineering." He replied with a shrug.

"Huh" Pete grunted, suitably impressed by his daughter's boyfriend and his intelligence. "Well, make a list of what we'll need, and then we'll go to the hardware store."

 

* * *

 

"Do we need anything from town?" Pete asked Sandy as he and Spencer walked into the living room where mother and daughter sat chatting.

"No honey. Where are you going?" JJ's Mom said as she turned to look at her husband.

"Spencer here came up with the brilliant idea of installing lights inside Alexis' dollhouse." Pete replied clapping Spencer on the shoulder.

JJ smiled and stood up and walked over to Spence. "Are you enjoying using you degrees?" she asked teasingly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Spence blushed at JJ's attention in front of her parents.

"Degrees?" JJ's Dad asked as he turned to look at JJ.

"Mm hm" JJ replied. "Spence has PHDs in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering plus bachelors in psychology and sociology."

Pete turned to look in Spencer and took in the man beside him. The more he got to know about him, the more he liked him. JJ clearly loved Spencer; that had been enough for him to be accepted into their home for the holidays. Spencer treating their daughter with respect had earned his trust. Spencer being a man who valued an education and knowledge had earned his respect.

Peter Jareau had always valued knowledge and known that an education was the key to unlocking the door to a better life. His father had emigrated from France after World War II with nothing more than a small bag of belongings and the dream for a better life than the decimated life he'd left behind;his whole family had been wiped out in the war and the family farm had been in ruins. Pete himself was a first generation natural born citizen of the United States. His father had worked long hard hours for his only son to be able to finish high school and learn a trade so that he might succeed farther than his parents. Pete had worked long and hard to provide his own children even more opportunities than he'd had. He'd never been more proud than the days his son and his daughter had graduated from college with the world at their feet. Yes, the more he got to know Spencer Reid, the more he liked him.

 

* * *

 

"So, Spencer seems very nice." Sandy told her daughter as they worked together on getting the last of the Christmas baking done while Spencer and Pete worked out in Pete's workshop, having returned from the hardware store a while ago.

JJ smiled. "He is. I love him."

"I know, I could tell" Sandy replied with a teasing smile in her daughter's direction.

"How did you…" JJ glanced up at her Mom.

"A mother knows sweetie... that and I spent so much time watching you and Chris after…" Sandy trailed off thinking of her third and oldest child, their daughter Annie. Every year got a little bit easier, but the pain of losing a child never went away, not completely.

JJ wiped her hands off on a nearby dishtowel and then turned and hugged her Mom, tears in both Jareau women's eyes as they remembered the missing third person in their cookie baking extravaganza.

The first year after losing her sister, JJ had wanted to hide and runaway from everything that reminded her of her sister. She'd gone from being a girlie girl to being a bit of a tomboy as she started spending time with her brother. She'd gone from playing with dolls, Barbies, and tea parties with an indulging older sister to climbing trees and playing soccer with her older brother. Soccer of course had paid off in ways that she couldn't even begin to have imagined the first time she'd kicked the ball at her brother. Soccer had led to a college scholarship and getting out of small town America. College had led to her listening to former FBI Agent and best-selling author David Rossi speak at Georgetown when she was trying to figure out what she should do with her life. That talk and reading Rossi's book had led to applying to the Academy and a career with the FBI, which ultimately had led to her meeting Spence.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day JJ's brother, Christopher, and his family arrived. Spence had managed to win over JJ's nieces, Laney and Alexis with his cool magic tricks. Alexis was delighted to be the center of attention as Spencer's assistant during a magic trick. After all, what five year old didn't like it when quarters were pulled from behind their ears? Laney, being nine, had asked Spencer to repeat the magic tricks over and over again as she attempted to figure out how he did it.

Laney and Alexis each yawned from where they sat with their grandparents in the rec room in the basement.

"I saw that kiddos" JJ's brother Chris said to his daughters. "I think it might be time for bed, what do you think Mommy?" he asked turning to his wife Kari.

"Daddy's right girls," Kari replied glancing down at her watch, "its time for bed."

"Nooooo" Alexis whined. "I wanna stay up with you and Daddy and Auntie JJ and Spencer and Grandma and Grandpa." The little five year old whined, afraid she would be missing out on terribly exciting things by going to bed.

"Can't we stay up just a little longer?" Laney begged.

"You know Laney," Pete said speaking up to stop his grand-daughter's protests "I think I may have seen grandma set aside some cookies for a bedtime snack and then I think I'd like you to read me a bedtime story. I'm awfully sleepy." He said forcing a yawn which caused both little girls to yawn.

JJ and Chris grinned and caught each other's eyes, recognizing the trick from when their Dad would put them to bed as kids.

Pete and Sandy Jareau smiled as they watched their grand-daughters run across the rec room and up the basement stairs after hugging and kissing everyone goodnight, and then stood to follow them.

Sandy paused as she made her way across the room. "Good night dears. Stay up for a while and have fun. Your Dad and I will take care of getting Laney and Alexis put to bed and you can sleep in a bit in the morning too." She said as she leaned in and kissed Chris and Kari each good night on the cheek first and then turned and repeated with process with JJ and Spencer.

 

* * *

 

"So, how about a game of pool?" Chris asked as he stood up from the sectional sofa.

"Oh, here we go." Kari said as she turned to look at Spencer when the Jareau siblings stood up from the couch and moved over to the pool table. "It will start off friendly, but before you know it Chris and JJ's competitiveness will get the better of them. One of them will beat the other in pool and then the loser will challenge the winner to either air hockey or darts and it will go on and on." Kari said to Spencer.

"Do you guys want to play? Couples?" JJ asked as she looked back and forth between where Spence and Kari sat on the couch and her brother Chris.

"Well this is new." Kari said turning to Spencer as she stood up off the couch "you are the first to ever be invited to join the competition."

"Come on Kari, let's show 'em how it's done." Chris said pulling his wife into a lengthy good luck kiss prior to her taking the breaking shot.

"Eww" JJ laughed and threw a cube of blue pool cue chalk at her brother. "Spence and I don't need a visual demonstration of why I have two nieces." JJ teased as she leaned back next to Spence.

JJ stood at the side rail of the pool table trying to determine which shot was the best shot. Then she turned and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "Spence, which shot is better?" JJ asked as she pointed to a few different balls on the table.

Spence stepped up behind JJ and rested his hands on her hips as he looked over her shoulder at the pool table, taking in the angles and placement of the balls as he worked out the best combination of shots that could potentially clear the pool table of their balls. They were stripes. "I think this one" Spence said as he pointed at a ball sitting along the side rail by one of the side pockets.

"Spence, that's a nearly impossible shot." JJ said as looked at the ball Spence was pointing at.

Spence shook his head. "It looks harder than it is. If you aim the cue ball for right here." He said pointing to the rail next to the ball, "it should hit just hard enough for the 12 ball to go in the side pocket, and it will set up your next shot."

JJ turned to look at Spence's face as he finished pointing things out on the pool table. It amazed her that he was able to figure out in advance which shots to make in which order to completely clear the pool table. She leaned her head forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

JJ just shrugged. "So the 12 ball in the side pocket huh?" she asked. "I don't know… are you sure?"

"Yeah, here, let me show you." Spence said as JJ lifted her pool cue. He leaned over the table, pressed close behind her and placed his hands on the pool cue over the top of hers. "Hit the cue ball right here, but not too hard." He whispered in her ear as he helped her line up her shot, showed her where to aim, and showed her the correct amount of force to use.

Chris' eyes lifted on his forehead and he smirked at the opportunity to tease his sister, but he'd wait until her shot was over.

Spence stepped away from JJ so that she could take her shot and then watched as the cue ball moved across the table with just enough speed and force and struck the 12 ball in the side just hard enough that it moved off to the side and into the side pocket. The cue ball stopped relatively close to where he'd anticipated that it would and JJ's next shot was set up.

"I did it!" JJ said excitedly and turned to face Spence, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"If you two keep it up, JJ isn't going to be the only one with nieces or nephews." He said as he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at his sister. He laughed and ducked as JJ threw the cube of cue chalk at him. Yep, it was still just as fun to tease her now as it had been when they were kids.

Kari just shook her head and smiled as she took in her husband and sister-in-law's sibling antics.

 

* * *

 

A few short days later Christmas was over for another year, JJ and Spence had driven home to DC, unpacked, re-packed, and hopped a plane to Vegas. They were both eager for some warm weather. It would be nice to see Diana again and spend some time with her. They were also hoping that a few days away from New Orleans over New Year's would help get Will's mind off of his problems. He was meeting them at the airport and then they were headed to their hotel.

Joe smiled as he saw a familiar young couple enter the doors of the hotel followed by what he assumed was a friend as he noticed that the three were talking together as they approached the front desk of the hotel. "Mr. Reid, lovely to see you again." Joe said as the party reached the front desk.

"Joe" Spence greeted with a nod, "how are you?"

"I'm well" Joe replied, "and I also was able to book you into a suite like you asked. I took the liberty of checking you into your room already, so you are all set, unless there is anything else I can do for you?"

"No thanks Joe." Spence replied with a smile and a shake of his head as Joe handed him the three keys to their hotel suite.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived in the hotel suite, Will went to his room to drop his gear and settle in, while JJ and Spence did the same then they met back in the living room of the suite. They visited Diana in the afternoon and then had checked out the nightlife in the casinos along the strip. The sun was just coming up in the city that never sleeps when Spence and JJ managed to pour a very drunk Will into the bed in his room and stumble back to their own room and face plant in bed for some much deserved sleep. They'd spent the night babysitting their heart broken unlucky in love but very lucky at the craps table friend as he attempted to drown his problems with Jack, Jim, John, or any other liquor that the servers on the casino floor had handy.

 

* * *

 

"Ugh" Will moaned from the backseat of the Jeep as it bumped over the rough dirt road in what could quite possibly be the middle of nowhere. "What are we doing out here? If they wanted people out here they'd build a damned road." Will grumbled as his incredibly hung over body was jerked from side to side by the rough road once again and he reached up, grabbing on to the cross bar of the Jeep to steady himself.

JJ snickered as she looked sideways at Spence. As entertaining a drunk as Will was, he was grouchy when hung over.

Spence and JJ gotten up after a few hours of sleep that morning, had lunch, lounged by the pool for a bit and of course discussed the best method to help their friend. They'd agreed that they had to find another way to get Will's mind off of his problems. It was debatable if his liver would survive another night like the last and even if it did, they certainly didn't want to watch their friend fall victim to alcoholism as he tried to find solace from his problems in the bottom of a whiskey bottle. So they'd made arrangements with Joe to rent a Jeep for the rest of the day to drive out to the Grand Canyon. This time of year they would be able to watch the sun set over the Grand Canyon in the late afternoon.

Spence pulled the Jeep to a stop in the parking lot and glanced into the back seat at Will who sat with his head leaning back against the headrest. He imagined Will's eyes were probably closed, but it was impossible to know for sure as Will was wearing sunglasses. "We're here."

Will sat up and nodded weakly, wishing he'd managed to refuse to come with on this outing, but he hadn't wanted to let down JJ and Spencer. After all, they'd graciously invited him along on their trip and they'd made sure he'd made it safely back to the hotel room and hadn't choked to death on his own vomit. The least he could do was come on the little road trip they'd planned over lunch while he slept. Of course he hadn't known when he agreed to come, as they dragged him out of bed and shoved him into the bathroom to take a shower, that he'd be riding in the back of an open top Jeep for two hours and then be pitched about while they drove down a dirt road.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" JJ said as she and Spence stood at the farthest point out on the horse-shoe shaped cantilever glass bridge over the Grand Canyon. The sun was just beginning to set and it was a sight to see when combined with the red rock walls of the canyon, the clear blue sky about them, and sparkling Colorado River a few thousand feet directly below where there feet stood on the glass floor of the Grand Canyon Skywalk.

"You know, this bridge is no small feat of engineering" Spence said as he stood with his arms wrapped around JJ's waist while they watched the sun set. He explained just exactly what it took to build a glass observation bridge 70 feet out from the wall of the Grand Canyon that could endure not only its own weight and the weight of pedestrian traffic, but also the windy conditions of the Grand Canyon itself.

Spencer's words washed over Will as he stood taking in the calming, peaceful, tranquility of the Grand Canyon that surrounded them as they stood 70 feet out in mid-air over the Grand Canyon. He thought about what a bitch of a year 2007 had been for him. Then again, 2005 and 2006 had been just as taxing on him emotionally, if not more so. So, why should this year have been any different? Things had to change for the better soon.

He could vaguely hear Spencer telling JJ about how it had taken eons and eons for the various combinations of the Colorado River, wind, volcanism, and continental drift to form the Grand Canyon.

That was the beauty and the tragedy. Everything changed. He could wish that he had his old life back all he wanted, but he was forever changed. Change was like the tide of an ebbing and flowing river. He could try and stand against change and fight it, but the rocky walls of the Grand Canyon had tried that and it hadn't worked so well. His only other option was to embrace the change and go along for the ride like in the brochures for the white water rapids excursions he'd seen in the lobby.

The tension in Will's shoulders released as he made peace with the changes happening in his life. You couldn't move backwards. Trying to move backwards was like trying to stand still. The proof was all around him of how well that worked. You could only move forward. Life demanded that you do so. And in moving forward the change could sculpt your life into something magnificent. After all look at what a little water had done to some bedrock.


	12. Chapter 12

JJ glanced sideways at Spence in the passenger's seat. He'd been very quiet the whole flight home from Chula Vista and in the bullpen when they'd gotten back to the Academy. She parked the car in the parking lot of Spence's apartment building and turned to look at him as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Come on Spence, we're home." She said rubbing his shoulder and startling him out of his thoughts.

Spence nodded and opened the car door. After he unfolded himself to his full height, he opened the back door of JJ's car and grabbed their go bags. JJ met him in front of the car and held her hand out to him. Then they quietly walked hand in hand into the apartment building.

Spence shuffled exhaustedly through his apartment to the bedroom and set their go bags on the bed and then turned and sat on the bed himself. His head dropped into his hands as he massaged his temples while he tried to reconcile what exactly he'd seen in that high school bathroom when Jack shot Ryan Phillips in the head with a shot gun while he begged for his life.

"Baby," JJ said softly as she stood in front of Spence and loosened and removed his tie and then set it on top of his go bag. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I tried and he didn't listen… Jack still shot him." Spence said still in shock and disbelief over the events. "What kind of father kills someone in front of their daughter because she asks him to? I…" Spence shook his head, unsure what to say next.

JJ nodded. "I know you did everything you could Spence." She murmured as she climbed on the bed next to Spence and wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against Spence's temple and rubbing his back while he tried to find the words to explain his horror at seeing a young man's head explode right in front of him.

 

* * *

 

JJ sighed as she shrugged out of her suit jacket and hung it up in the closet. She was exhausted. The case in Philadelphia had been exhausting. Watching Jeremy Andrus point at picture after picture after picture after picture of the missing women that were his victims had rendered her numb. It was the only way she had been able to cope as she stood at the observation room window watching Morgan open up missing person's file after missing person's file to show the photos to Andrus.

"Hey" Spence said as he walked in the room from the bathroom. "You have perfect timing." He said as he wrapped his arms around JJ and held her tight.

"Sorry it took me so long to get home, I just…" JJ sighed as she leaned back against Spence's chest.

"Its okay, come with me." Spence said and then took JJ's hand as he released his arms from around her waist and led her into the bathroom.

"Baby…" JJ paused as she entered the bathroom at the sight of the bathtub filled up with bubbles.

"You looked like you needed some time to unwind a little so that you'll be able to make it through the next week." Spence said. "So you climb in and relax, and I'll take care of unpacking and everything."

JJ smiled and leaned up to kiss Spence. "You are the best boyfriend ever. But stay? Please?"

"Are you sure? I thought you'd maybe like some time for yourself?" Spence asked as his big brown eyes studied JJ's face.

JJ dropped her hands down to Spence's side and grabbed hold of his hands. "What I really want is to not feel empty and numb. You holding me while we soak in that amazing looking bubble bath… well, that will go a long way toward helping."

Spence nodded and pulled his striped sweater vest over his head. "Okay"

Minutes later JJ was leaning back against Spence's chest in the tub filled with bath beads and her favorite scented bubbles. Spence focused on JJ as he stroked his fingers up and down the smooth skin of her arms, hoping to help her forget, as much as he could, about work.

"Just think, in a week we have a week off" Spence whispered in her ear.

"Mm hm" JJ murmured in reply while her head lolled against Spence's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The team certainly hadn't complained when Hotch had offered them the option of using a week's worth of vacation time so that the whole team could be off while he took some time to try and work things out with Haley. JJ and Spence were using their downtime to go visit Will and see how he was holding up in the aftermath of his break up with Charlie just before the holidays. Will of course had pointed out to them that they would be in town for the end of Carnival season and Mardi Gras. He promised to show them a good time.

They'd been in New Orleans since the Saturday and it had been go, go, go the whole time they'd been there. JJ was glad that it was Mardi Gras today, that meant she and Spence would be able to relax the rest of their week off.

Will had taken the week off from work, so he was able to spend time with them. They'd taken in the sights, the parades, and the variety of other activities. They'd gone to see Ethan at the blues club and had lunch with him yesterday.

Now the four friends sat at a high top table taking in the sights of revelry going on around them. Spence was enjoying actually being able to enjoy people watching this year. When they'd been here for the case last year during Carnival, between the case and the issues he was dealing with then, he hadn't been able to appreciate the experience.

JJ smiled and played with the beads around her neck as she watched Spence watching the people around them. She wondered if he was attempting to practice his profiling skills, because she could see the wheels in his head turning. "Come on Spence, let's go dance." JJ said hopping down off of her barstool and tugging on Spence's hand.

Spence offered no complaint as he followed JJ out onto the dance floor. He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they spun and twirled to the heady jazz music.

Will smiled as he watched his friends dance and have a good time. So that they wouldn't have to fight traffic back to his house tonight, he'd actually booked them rooms at a hotel in the French Quarter. They'd of course insisted that they'd pay for their own room. He of course, as their host, had refused. After all, he was merely using some of his winnings from their trip to Vegas to pay for their hotel rooms.

"They sure do make quite the pair don't they?" Will asked as he turned to look at Ethan.

"That they do." Ethan replied with a laugh as he lifted his drink to take a sip, glad that his friend Spencer seemed to have found his way clear of the problems that had been plaguing him a year ago.

Will and Ethan sat talking together for what seemed hours while JJ and Spencer danced, and were still discussing a variety of topics when JJ and Spence reappeared at the table. The friends laughed and enjoyed what remained of the evening before the street party was shut down at midnight with Mardi Gras officially ending and it now being Ash Wednesday.

Ethan walked with them towards their hotel as he headed for his apartment which was also in the French Quarter so as to be close to the club that he worked at and the musical culture of the area.

"How about breakfast tomorrow morning?" Ethan asked as they reached the hotel.

Spence glanced at JJ and Will who both nodded their agreement. "Sounds good. I'll give you a call when we're up?"

"Alright. See you in the morning then." Ethan said with a wave as he headed off down the street, blending in with the rest of the remaining revelers making their way back to their homes and hotels.

"Sorry we abandoned you for so long." JJ said as she leaned back in Spence's arms during the elevator ride to their floor.

"It's alright. I had Ethan to keep me company. That and we had a steady stream of drinks being sent to us. So we did jus' fine." Will replied with a lazy somewhat drunken grin.

JJ nodded, hoping that Will was telling the truth and not just painting a happy face over his pain for them. Then the elevator stopped at their floor. They parted ways at the door to their hotel rooms after agreeing on a time to get up for breakfast.

JJ stretched her neck as she lifted the copious amount of beads that she'd accumulated throughout the day from around her neck and dropped them on the top of the dresser.

Spence noticed how sore JJ's neck was from the way she was stretching her neck and stepped up behind her and raised his hands up to rub her neck and shoulders.

"God that feels good, baby." JJ moaned as she dropped her head forward at the feeling of Spence's talented fingers working the kinks and tension out of her neck and shoulders.

"Yeah" Spence whispered as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Mm hm" JJ murmured as she leaned back and raised an arm to wrap around the backside of Spence's head causing her shirt to ride up, exposing her belly.

Spence lowered his arms and wrapped them around JJ's waist, pulling her close, and his hands roaming over her exposed belly while his lips continued their exploration of her neck.

"Spence, baby… bed… now" JJ gasped as Spence hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and she turned in his arms, leading the way to the bed.

They giggled and laughed playfully as they tripped over each other's feet on the way to the bed, falling together onto the bed in each other's arms.

JJ studied Spence's face, looking deep into the swirling pools of his doe eyes. "I love you Spence."

"I love you too JJ" Spence replied tenderly, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

As they made love that night neither JJ nor Spence were aware of just how much that night had changed their lives forever. Although it would be a couple months before JJ would suspect what had happened, the truth of the matter was that before the night was over JJ wouldn't be the only one in her family with nieces or nephews just as her brother had predicted at Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, I'm a dateless wonder tonight even with it being Valentine's Day." Emily joked as she walked through the bullpen with JJ. "Want to hit the gym together for a little bit?"

"Um" JJ hedged momentarily "Sure" she replied, unsure how to get herself out of going to the gym with Emily.

"Great, maybe some time on the treadmill will help us forget our dating woes." Emily laughed.

"Hm?" JJ mumbled distractedly while she looked down at her phone, as she texted Spence to let him know that she was going to the gym with Emily so she'd be a little delayed in getting home.

Emily smiled and shook her head as she watched JJ texting out of the corner of her eye. Did JJ really think she'd managed to fool a team of profiler's? Clearly she'd been seeing someone for a while now. She wondered if Morgan and Reid had caught on to how often she was going out of town? "I was just thinking the treadmill will help me vent some frustration over dating… and if that doesn't work I have a couple of pints Ben and Jerry's at home in the freezer waiting eagerly for me." Emily grinned.

JJ laughed as she tucked her phone away in her purse as they entered the elevator to head down to the gum. "Ah and the truth comes out." JJ laughed as they stepped of the elevator and headed for the locker room.

 

* * *

 

JJ wearily unlocked the door to her apartment. She'd been happy to see Spence's reply to her text message about going to the gym, 'Meet you at yours', when she and Emily got back to the locker room after their workout. She hurriedly dropped her work clothes into her gym bag, fervently hoping that she could convince Spence to wash her back for her in the shower when she got home.

As JJ stepped into the apartment, she took note of the fact that Spence must be here. The lights were on. Then the deck door slid open and he stepped though into the living room.

"Baby, what were you doing out there?" JJ asked as she walked forward into the living room to greet Spence, her hands reaching up on his chest while her fingers wrapped themselves around his purple scarf.

Spence smiled as he leaned forward and kissed JJ hello. "It's a surprise for later. You go take a shower and I'll make us dinner."

"Why don't you join me in the shower and we can make dinner together afterwards?" JJ murmured and tugged on Spence's scarf and started to walk backwards toward the bathroom and the shower, a trail of clothes dropping in their wake.

JJ moaned as she stood under the spray of the shower wrapped up in Spence's arms while he kissed her neck and shoulders. Then he reached for the shower gel… and dropped it. He bent over to pick up the bottle and lost his footing in the slippery shower. His feet slipped out from underneath him as he tumbled to the side. Spence slipping and sliding through the shower caused JJ to also lose her footing and she fell down on top of Spence.

They lay completely shocked and dazed in each other's arm for a moment before they both started laughing hysterically at the situation.

"A…a…a…are…y….yo….you….o…okay?" JJ managed in between gasps and giggles as she pushed up from Spence's chest to look at him.

Spence chortled. "Yeah… but I guess you should maybe finish your shower alone." Spence said as they raised themselves off of the floor of the shower. "I'll go with the original plan and go work on dinner while you finish showering." He reached out of the shower for a towel and then stepped safely out of the shower, securing his feet on the dry floor as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

JJ poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. "I guess this means that I'll have to wash my hair alone." She pouted.

Spence smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I promise that whatever else you had in mind we can do later, but yes you're going to have to wash your hair alone." He said with a smile.

JJ smiled and shook her head as she watched Spence walk out of the bathroom for a moment and then she turned back to the spray of the shower and focused on getting clean so that she and Spence could enjoy their evening together.

 

* * *

 

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Spence asked as he and JJ finished cleaning up from dinner.

JJ smiled. "Yes"

"Okay, you should put on your coat, hat, and mittens." Spence replied. "We'll need to be outside for a little bit." He said as he walked over to the closet where he'd hung up their coats and scarves after the shower debacle.

Puzzled and curious, JJ pulled on her coat, scarf, hat, and mittens and followed Spence out onto the deck. She became even more curious to find a telescope set up on the deck next to her Papasan chair that was piled with blankets. She turned to look at Spence as he turned on the lights on the deck. "What?..."

Spence smiled down at JJ and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't know what to get you for Valentine's Day… I wanted it to be something extraordinary. Flowers and candy didn't seem like it was quite enough to let you know how I feel about you. I wanted something that would always be there to let you know how I feel about you. Something eternal… so I um… " Spence said as he pulled back and reached over to the chair to grab JJ's present and hand it to her.

JJ looked up at Spence. "Baby… you didn't have to get me anything. I know you love me. I love your too. Spending time with you is enough."

Spence grinned. "I know, but open your present." He said, anxious to see if she liked it.

JJ fumbled with the package a bit as she tried to open it with her gloves on and then finally she managed to peel the wrapping paper away to reveal a velvet jeweler's box. She opened the box curious as to what it was. The box was too large for it to be earrings or a ring.

She was met with the sight of a beautiful heart pendant necklace engraved with her name and then below it a string of letters and numbers that had no meaning to her. She looked up at Spence. "It's beautiful…" she ran her thumb across the engraving.

Spence nodded. "I uh… named a star after you. This is its coordinates in the sky." He said as his thumb followed hers across the engraving on the pendant. "Would you like to see it? I already have the telescope focused on it."

JJ smiled and nodded as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Spence softly for his very sweet and thoughtful Valentine's gift, and then followed him over to the telescope to look at her Valentine's gift.

After looking at the new 'Jennifer Jareau' star Spence and JJ cuddled up together in the Papasan chair, wrapped up in blankets as they watched the night sky until they were too cold and had to go inside.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, how was your day?" JJ asked as slipped off her heels in the entrance way to Spence's apartment and crossed the living room to sit next to him.

Spence put down the large tome he'd been reading and wrapped an arm around JJ. "Not altogether as uneventful as I told Morgan." He said as proceeded to tell her about his and Hotch's adventures in an interrogation room with an unchained Chester Hartwick while the prison guards were all out with the rest of the prison population in the yard.

JJ listened with large eyes as Spence finished the story.

"So it was ultimately uneventful, but more than a little terrifying while it was happening. How about you?" he asked as he ran his hand down her side.

"Well," JJ said as she scooted closer to Spence. "my day started with Garcia being all flustered about Rossi having caught her in flagrante delicto with Kevin Lynch…."

"Wait, was that what the whole Garcia and Kevin sitting in a tree was all about?" Spence asked as a puzzled look crossed his face.

"You didn't know what that meant?" JJ asked, momentarily surprised. Then she caught herself and nodded as she thought out loud. "You graduated from high school at twelve… of course you wouldn't know what that meant…. Yes. That's what that was about." JJ smiled at Spence as she thought about how she could explain the children's method of teasing each other to her boyfriend in a much more fun manner later in the evening.

"Oh" Spence replied with a nod. "So… Garcia and Kevin…"

JJ nodded. "Can you imagine being caught by Rossi of all people? Better them than us though. So then Emily discovered Rossi's office completely torn apart and…" she continued to fill Spence in on how she, Morgan, Emily, and Pen had helped Rossi to wrap up his 20 year old cold case.

 

* * *

 

"Its one day at a time cher, but don't you worry; I'm going to be fine." Will answered in response to JJ's question about how he was. JJ had just finished telling him all about thier case in Pittsburgh with several murders staged to look like suicides.

"But isn't it weird to still be his partner and work together even though things didn't work out?" JJ asked in regards to the fact that Charlie and Will were still partners at work.

"A little bit, but going through a little bit of strangeness right now is worth it if it means I get to keep Charlie in my life and we can be friends again someday." Will answered.

"I guess" JJ replied.

"Let me put it this way for you cher. Say something happened and things between you and Spencer didn't work out, would you want to cut him out of your life completely… or would you be willing to do what it takes to have him still be in your life any way you could, even if it was only as friends?" Will asked.

JJ blinked as she realized that Will was exactly right. If something was to happen, god forbid, between her and Spence and they weren't together anymore she would still want him in her life. "You're right. But are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh… I didn't say it was easy cher. He asked me to be his best man… in front of Allison, so of course I said yes so as not to cause a scene… then he showed up here earlier wanting us to get back together." Will said with a snort.

"Will, tell me that you didn't take him back." JJ said, worried that their friend had caved.

"No, I didn't." Will replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely hoping that Charlie will realize what a mistake he's making and break it off with Allison… "

JJ snorted with laughter at the image in her mind.

"What's so funny cher?" Will asked.

"I just got this image in my mind of the groom running off with the best man. I can't imagine that is a scenario that any bride prepares for." JJ laughed wiping the tears from her eyes.

JJ's laughter was contagious and that caused Will to laugh as well at the thought. He could definitely see the humor in it.

JJ smiled. It was good to hear Will laugh again after everything he'd been through. Maybe she and Spence could convince Will to get back out in the dating world again.

At that moment, Spence came out fresh from the shower in his pajamas. He lifted JJ's pajama clad legs and slid under them and dropped them on his lap. He rubbed his hand up and down her calf as he turned to look at his girlfriend.

Spence had been having his own rough time over the course of the last few weeks. Ever since the case in Chula Vista, he hadn't been able to get the image of Ryan Phillip's head exploding out of his head. All he wanted was to forget. Even though he knew it wasn't an option, would never be an option again, he craved the sweet hazy oblivion that a dliaudid high would bring, if only for a short while.

Spence startled as that thought crossed his mind. He and JJ needed to talk.

JJ smiled as she nodded while listening to Will on the phone. "Hang on Will, Spence is here now." JJ put the phone on speaker and held it out between herself and Spence.

"Hey Spencer, how's it going?" Will asked with a grin on his face even though his friend couldn't see it.

"H… h… hey Will" Spence responded, his voice cracking.

JJ studied Spence's facial expression. Between that and the cracking of his voice, she could tell that something was wrong.

"Baby?" JJ said softly, rubbing Spence's arm where it rested on her leg, "What is it; what's wrong?"

Spence turned his sad brown eyes towards hers and she recognized the pain there and squeezed his hand. "Will, maybe we should talk later." JJ said as she reached for the phone.

Spence shook his head. "No, its okay." Will had shared his pain with him. To be honest, he didn't want JJ to have to bear the burden of what he was about to say all alone. He wanted JJ to have someone she could talk to about this besides him if she needed to.

"Are you sure Spencer? If you and JJ need to talk I can just…" Will replied.

Spence shook his head. "I need to talk… I need to say things… I'd like if you'd both hear me out." He said softly.

JJ shifted and sat up next to Spence, curling her legs underneath her and wrapping one arm around him while her other hand held his.

"I uh… do you remember the nightmares I had the first time I uh visited?" Spence asked.

"Yeah… those were somethin' fierce." Will replied.

"I uh… about a year ago…" Spence as he began explaining everything that had happened with Henkel to Will.

JJ buried her face in the soft cotton of Spence's t-shirt as she listened to him recount all of the horrible events from just over a year ago including his issues with dilaudid. She reached up and wiped the tears from her face, knowing that she needed to be strong for Spence. He needed her right now.

"…I've been seeing that kids face all the time man… sometimes when I close my eyes… I still see Jack pulling the trigger… and the bullet from the shot gun making impact… and all I want is to forget and I just… I just want to escape for a little while…" Spence continued.

JJ closed her eyes for a moment as Spence talked about wanting to forget Ryan Phillip's face… about wanting to use dilaudid again because it would help to make all the bad things go away for a little while.

"I know it's not an option." Spence continued, "But that doesn't make the….craving… any less and I… I…"

Spence paused for a moment. "I … I've been doing some research on support groups in the area… I think I need to join one." Spence said as he ran his hand up and down JJ's back. "I know I've been doing well on my own… talking to you both helps, but I need to talk to other people who are going through what I'm going through… people who know what it's like to struggle and fight against the cravings." Spence sighed.

Will nodded and cleared his throat as he listened to his friend's suffering on the other end of the phone. He could vaguely hear JJ sniffling in the background. "You know Spencer. It takes a brave man to admit he has a problem. It takes an incredible amount of will power to quit, especially all on your own without and help from anyone else. But it takes a smart man to realize when he needs help. Whatever I can do to help Spencer, you just let me know."

"You already have, more than you know." Spencer replied.

"Listen, I'm going to go… because I know that you and JJ need to talk. But I'm serious. If you need anything, all you have to do is call." Will replied.

"Thanks man. Talk to you soon." Spence said as he reached out and hung up JJ's phone.

JJ sat looking up at Spence. "I love you Spence. I support you one hundred percent, you know that right?"

Spence nodded. "I love you too."

JJ nodded. "Good, then I want you to do whatever you feel that you need to in order to stay sober and off of dilaudid. Almost losing you last year terrified me and I don't want to ever have to go through something like that again." She said as she wrapped her arms around Spence and held him.

 

* * *

 

"Damn you Spence" JJ shouted at Spence as she turned to face him. "Do you have any idea what it was like to watch you out into that street unarmed and face a kid with an assault rifle? What were you thinking?" JJ asked clenching her fists while her anger over Spence's carelessness raged in her eyes. Then as quickly as it had burst forth, her anger subsided and she sighed. "Baby, I just told you not even a week ago that I couldn't bear to lose you… and you just put yourself in the line of fire without even… why?" she asked softly as she sat down on the couch rubbing her forehead.

Spence sat down next to JJ and reached out for her hand in her lap. "JJ, babe, I'm sorry that I scared you, but I can't be sorry about saving Owen. I needed to win one. I couldn't watch another kid get shot in front of me. I… when I was a kid… I was just like Owen."

"No, Spence you weren't." JJ said shaking her head when she looked at him.

"Yeah, I was. I was a smart kid, but I didn't fit in." Spence said as he turned to face JJ. "You know being a 12 year old high school senior is a lot harder than you would think. I was tormented and bullied everyday. …" he swallowed as he paused.

JJ wrapped her hands around Spence's as she sat facing him. She wasn't sure what he was going to say about his time in high school, but she was sure after everything they'd seen on this last case, that she wasn't going to like what had been done to him. "Spence?" she asked squeezing his hands.

"This one time, I was in the library studying and Harper Hillman came in and told me that Alexa Lisbon wanted to uh meet me behind the field house." Spence said swallowing. JJ was only the second person he'd ever told about this… and both had been within the last 24 hours.

JJ quirked her head in all the stories she heard from Spence and Ethan about their childhood years in Las Vegas, she never heard either of those names and she'd certainly never heard Spence talk about any girls he'd dated… she waited to hear what he was going to say.

Spence swallowed again and took a deep breath. "I had a uh huge crush on Alexa… she was easily the prettiest girl in school… so of course I went to the field house after school. A… a… and Alexa was there with the whole football team. They stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post … there were so many kids there and nobody tried to help. They just stood and watched. Eventually they got bored and left… I got home at midnight after I finally worked myself free from the ropes they used… when I got home Mom was having an episode… so she didn't even know I'd been gone…"

JJ crawled into Spence's lap and wrapped her arms around him, sick at the thought of a young Spence having had to go through that. "Baby I'm sorry… I…"

"You know what the hardest part about this last case was?" Spence asked.

JJ shook her head and leaned back to look at Spence's face.

"Wondering what it was that made Owen Savage and I different. Wondering what it was that kept me from becoming him or him from becoming me…." Spence said softly as he looked at JJ.

"Baby… you'll never know the answer to that." JJ said, rubbing her thumb across his cheek bone. "But you did save him."

Spence shook his head. "Did I? He killed eight people JJ… in Texas. He could get the death penalty."

JJ sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against Spence's temple, not knowing what to say. "I wish I knew what to say to make it better Spence."

"I do too JJ, I do too. But I can't change what Owen did and I certainly don't have any control over what happens to him. I'm just thankful for whatever it was that kept me from ending up like Owen." Spence whispered softly.

"Me too baby. Me too." JJ murmured in his ear as she twisted in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.


	14. Chapter 14

JJ leaned back against the headboard of the bed in Will's hotel room only half listening to Will and Spence as the sorted out the food and beverages. She knew she should be paying attention… but she was tired and hot and really not feeling all too well. She was also worried about Will. She sighed as she remembered back to the events of the previous few days…

 

* * *

 

JJ heart had broken when she'd opened the case file from Miami and read about the most recent victim New Orleans Police Officer Charles Luvet. If it was really Charlie who'd been found floating in the marina, Will was going to be crushed.

 

* * *

 

Spence's eyes went wide and he glanced at JJ when he saw Charlie Luvet's photo up on the monitor and then he focused on maintaining a professional, thoughtful look upon his face while JJ presented the case.

 

* * *

 

"Is it always this hot?" Spence asked as the climbed out of the black SUV.

"Everyday. All day." Morgan said as he watched a couple of women walk by in low cut tops, short skirts, and stilettos.

"That's South Beach" Dave said as he too enjoyed the view.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Spence replied, squinting his eyes in the sunlight and averting his eyes from the girls Rossi and Morgan were watching walk away.

"They know." Hotch said as he walked around from the driver's side of the second SUV to join the team.

"FBI" Detective Lopez said as she walked across the parking lot to greet them.

"Yes" Morgan said.

"Detective Lopez, Miami PD." She said.

"Oh, um Morgan, Derek." he said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Tina" the detective replied as she shook Morgan's hand.

"So thank you for coming down so quickly." She said as Agent Morgan pulled back his hand from the handshake.

"Agent Jareau, JJ, we spoke on the phone." JJ said leaning in to shake Detective Lopez's hand.

"Yes" Detective Lopez said shaking her head.

"These are Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Derek, and Dr. Reid." JJ said introducing the team.

"Well I hope there's no test, 'cause I'm lousy with names." Lopez said.

"Agent will be fine." Rossi said.

"Hey, isn't that?" Emily said as she pointed over to where Detective William LaMontagne Jr. from the NOLA PD was getting out of a car across the parking lot.

"Detective LaMontagne just arrived from New Orleans to ID the cop they pulled from the bay last night." Lopez said as Will walked across the parking lot to join the members of the BAU.

"Will, how are you?" JJ asked as she reached out and shook Will's hand.

"I've been better" Will replied. "Charlie Luvet and I worked together for seven years. We haven't formally ID'd him yet, but we believe it's him." Will said wincing at the thought.

"Sorry for your loss, man." Morgan said.

"So, you all know each other?" Detective Lopez asked.

"Yeah, the BAU helped me out on a case a year ago. But, just for the sake of clarity, I'm not here to investigate. Charlie was um, supposed to be married this August." Will said. "So if they guy who floated up last night was him, I guess I have the honor of notifying his fiancé. She gonna need some answers, closure, and I'm just here to get that for her."

 

* * *

 

Will closed his eyes in sadness as the coroner pulled the sheet back revealing Charlie's face. . "Yeah," he said in a tight thick voice "that's him. That's Charlie Luvet."

JJ reached up and covered her mouth with her hand. She felt for Will. After everything that she and Spence had been through it was all too easy to put herself in Will's shoes and imagine herself having to someday identify Spence's body.

"We had to ID more than a photo before we could ship him." The coroner said. "You're not family, but I can cut through the red tape."

"Thank you." Will said.

"If you need help making arrangements, uh, liaising with families is part of what I do." JJ said softly, wishing there was something more that she could do to comfort her friend at the moment.

"I might just take you up on that." Will said as he glanced back at his friend's body laid out on the morgue table. "Excuse me, I'll, I'll be outside." he said emotionally overwhelmed by the moment.

JJ watched concerned at how Will was going to deal with Charlie's death as he walked out the doors of the morgue.

 

* * *

 

"For you." JJ said as she walked up to Emily and handed her a large, ice cold bottles of water.

"Thank you, you read my mind." Emily said as she twisted off the cap.

"I don't understand how it can be this dry, when it's this humid." JJ said as she took a sip of water.

Emily swallowed her large sip of water. "You sweat all your fluids out outside and then come into bone dry air conditioning." she said.

"Well, if I could just hook this up to an IV, then…" JJ said as she lifted the bottle to take another sip.

"At least we have something fun to look at." Emily said curious about how JJ would react "Keep us on our toes."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"LaMontagne" Emily said with a tip of her head towards the other side of the room where Will stood looking over Charlie's case file for something, anything that would tell them what happened to Charlie.

JJ glanced over her shoulder at Will and then turned to look back at Emily. "Huh, you think so huh?" She wondered if Will was interested in women at all anymore. He apparently had a thing for tall brunettes… maybe she could set him and Emily up on a date the next time he came to DC to visit.

Emily chuckled. "Don't you?"

JJ looked back over at Will. "Yeah, yeah, I guess he's" JJ turned back towards Emily. "he's got a thing." JJ said with a smile at Emily as she remembered how she'd initially been attracted to Will.

"There is definitely a thing." Emily said with a nod of her head.

 

* * *

 

JJ slowly walked across the precinct to where Will stood scrubbing his hands over his face, with the bag holding Charlie's shield and gun. "Detective Lopez signed this into your custody."

"Thank you." Will replied "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" JJ asked.

"That Charlie would rather hide and come down here than admit who he was and…" Will paused as rubbed his hand across his face again.

JJ could hear the silent 'be with me' that was missing from the end of Will's sentence where he'd trailed off. She nodded silently, unsure of what she could possibly say that would make Will feel better.

"He was my friend… and I loved him." Will said in a soft almost broken voice.

JJ leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Will in a hug and held him as he sobbed over the loss of his friend and former lover. She shushed and rocked from side to side as she tried to comfort their heartbroken friend. She rubbed soothing circles on his back as she whispered softly in his ear. "Whatever you need, you know all you have to do is let Spence and I know, right?"

Will nodded his face against JJ's shoulder where his face currently rested.

Emily stood watching JJ comfort Will with a smirk on her face and her hands tucked in her pockets when Morgan stepped up behind her.

"Well, finally." Morgan said as they watched JJ holding Will.

"Mm hm" Emily muttered in agreement. "I thought she was never going to admit it." Then she turned and walked off to gather her things, followed by Morgan.

A few minutes later Reid came down the precinct hallway and noticed JJ comforting Will. He nodded in thought to himself. If Will felt half a strongly about Charlie as he, himself, felt about JJ, then Will was going to need all the comfort he could get. He made a point not to disturb JJ and Will. He'd catch up with them at the hotel.

 

* * *

 

JJ's thoughts were broken as Spence sat down beside her and rubbed her thigh to get her attention. "Hey, you need to eat and have something to drink." Spence said as he handed her a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Spence." She said as she turned to sit beside Spence and face Will.

"You know, I kept thinking that eventually Charlie would realize that we belonged together and break the new to Allison that he was in love with someone else… now it's too late… that's never going to happen." Will said as he picked at his sandwich.

JJ could tell just by looking at Will that he was devastated by losing Charlie. It was going to take him some time to recover from losing Charlie, even though they hadn't been a couple at the time.

"What am I supposed to tell Allison?" Will asked as he looked up at JJ and Spencer. "I don't want to hurt her any more than she's already going to be. I… I never told Ch… Charlie that I loved him… do… do you think he knew?" Will asked, his voice cracking with emotion. "And why the hell did he have to come down here anyway… why couldn't he just admit to who he was?" Will continued as he gave voice to all the random thoughts rolling through his head in the midst of his loss.

JJ's heart broke for Will as he stood up and started to pace as he worked through his emotions and tried to come to terms with having lost Charlie, this time forever.

Will scrubbed his hands through his hair as he paced trying to decide what to do. His father had died in Katrina. His best friend and partner on the force, and the man he loved died because he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth about who he was. Maybe it was time he made fresh start somewhere else and began telling the truth about who is, before it's too late for him as well. Well, he'd work his way up to telling the truth about who he was. In order to tell the truth about who he was, he'd first have to figure out just who exactly that is.

"I think I need a change of scenery in my life. As long as I'm in New Orleans, I'm just going to keep on being who everybody expects me to be. Would you mind if I stayed with you for a little while? Just until I find a place of my own in the DC area?" Will asked as he stopped pacing in front of JJ and Spencer.

"Sure… you're welcome to stay as long as you need." JJ replied. "But what about your job… what about your life in New Orleans?"

Will shrugged. "My family's all dead. Charlie's dead. There's nothing but ghosts for me in New Orleans cher. And as far as work goes… well I have a lot of money saved up between insurance and sellin' my Daddy's land. I'll be okay for a while. I just need to sell my house and I'll be all set. Besides my two best friends live in the DC area."

"Okay if you're sure" JJ said and then her eyes went wide as the emotional day, the heat, humidity, and dehydration apparently got to her. She shot up of the bed and headed for the bathroom, making it just in time as she got sick.

Spence followed to bathroom in concern and held her hair back for her as vomited the little bit she'd eaten into the toilet. Once she was done he filled one the plastic cups on the vanity with water so that she could rinse her mouth out and ran a wash cloth under cold water to place on the back of her neck.

"Here" Spence said kneeling down beside her and handing her the cup of water as he held the cold compress against the back of her neck.

"Thanks baby" JJ moaned and then took a sip of water, rinsing as much of the vile taste from her mouth as she could.

"You okay now?" Spence asked with a concern tinged voice as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah," JJ nodded and then rested her head on Spence's shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom together.

"Are you alright?" Will asked in concern for JJ as she and Spencer left the bathroom.

JJ nodded. "I think it's just the emotional few days combined with the heat and the humidity… and I'm probably a little dehydrated." She replied as she sat back down on the bed and picked up her bottle of water.


	15. Chapter 15

JJ sat in her office rubbing the bridge of her nose where it met her forehead as she attempted to will away the stress headache she had at the moment. Keri Derzmond was safe and her stalker would most likely be going away for quite some time for abducting her. Unfortunately her stress headache wasn't related to the case.

"Hey, everyone's waiting." Emily said.

JJ brushed her fingers across her brow as she looked up at where Emily stood in the doorway to her office, "You should go." she sighed. Going out to happy hour with the team when she couldn't drink would only bring up questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet.

"Keri's going to be okay."

"I know" JJ responded with a nod of her head.

Emily nodded as she studied JJ, trying to figure out what was bothering her friend. "Okay, then what is it? Cause you've been a little off."

"Really, I'm just… I'm tired." JJ replied.

"Okay" Emily said with a nod and then she turned to leave to join the rest of the team for happy hour, "well, go home. Get some sleep." She said turning back to look at JJ as she walked away.

JJ turned and reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper and then glanced up to make sure that Emily was really gone as well as that the team was heading out for the evening. Once she knew the coast was clear, she unfolded and once again studied the lab results that she'd received back this morning. She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to handle this, but she did know someone who would be willing to listen, give her good advice, and help her clear her head so that she could talk to Spence when she got home. She picked up her Blackberry and dialed Will's number.

Will paused in the midst of the box he was packing, wiped his hands off on his jeans, swiped the back of his forearm across his sweaty brow and picked up his ringing cell phone.

"Hey, it's me. Got a minute?"

"JJ are you alright?" Will asked in a concerned voice as JJ did not sound like herself at the moment. She sounded troubled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just really need someone to talk to." JJ paused and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." JJ said, her eyes growing large at the sound of the words crossing her lips.

"Congratulations!" Will replied with a big smile on his face, happy for his friends.

JJ was silent and squirmed uncomfortably at Will's words. Whether this was good news or not remained to be seen. She was completely unsure how Spence was going to react. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it yet.

Will paused and grew concerned at the silence on the other end of the phone. "This is good news right cher?" he asked softy.

"I… I don't know yet." JJ replied, biting her lip as she talked to Will, still unsure what she thought and how she was feeling about this.

"Okay, well what does Spencer think?" Will asked gently.

"I don't know yet." JJ replied softly, her nerves getting the better of her as her mind tried to come up with every conceivable scenario for how Spence would take the news of his impending fatherhood.

Will sighed. "Well cher, maybe you should tell me what you do know. What are you thinking?"

"I… I just needed to talk to someone before I talked to Spence. I'm worried he's going to freak out." JJ sighed as she leaned back in her black leather office chair. "What am I going to do Will?"

"You and Spencer love each other. Is the two of you having a bebe really the end of the world?" Will asked.

JJ shook her head. "No, but a baby changes everything. We haven't told the team about us yet. We've only been together 6 months. And you met Spence's Mom… she's fantastic… but Spence is terrified that he's going to end up like her someday… that he'll pass schizophrenia on to any children he has. And then there's the Reid affect… and how are we going to deal with a baby? What are we going to do with the baby while we're on cases?" JJ rambled without so much as pausing to take a break.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cher. Just breathe." Will said. "You love each other. You and Spencer are going to do what's right for y'all to be the family I know you want to be. An' if it's a matter of who's going to watch the bebe when you're out of town on cases, well that's easy. Uncle Will is available to help anytime you need it." Will said with a grin over the phone. "As far as tellin' your team the truth about everything… well you figure that out as you go and cross that bridge when y'all come to it."

JJ smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Will. I just needed someone to vent to and get my own freak-out out of the way."

"You're welcome cher. It's the least I can do considerin' all the times y'all helped me. Let me know if plans need to change as far as me stayin' 'till I find a place." Will said.

"Thanks Will. Talk to you soon." JJ said as she hung up her phone and sat it on the desk and refolded the test results. After a few moments to gather her thoughts she packed up her things and headed home to wait for Spence.

 

* * *

 

As she sat at home waiting for Spence, she alternated between driving herself nearly crazy and talking sense into herself by reminding herself that she and Spence loved each other and that everything was going to be okay.

Her mind raced circuits back and forth between all of the most extreme possibilities that she could think of. She wondered what she would do if Spence didn't want the baby. With the thoughts of Spence not wanting the baby, came the memory of sitting with Keri yesterday while she described how she had been pregnant while she and Ryan were trying to figure out what they were… her stomach rolled at the very thought. No she was having this baby with or without Spence… she just really hoped that it was with him. She really didn't want to think about a life without Spence.

Then she took a deep breath and reminded herself how much they loved each other. She thought back to Christmas when he'd played with her nieces. She knew he'd been scared and nervous… but he'd done so well with them. She knew how much teasing he'd taken in the past from the team for 'The Reid Effect', but it'd be different when it was his own child. And dealing with a baby that actually existed was much different than thinking about a baby in the hypothetical sense… right?

As JJ took another deep breath to sooth her frazzled nerves just as she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock.

Spence opened the apartment door and paused at the sight of JJ looking at him anxiously. "Hey, are you okay?"

JJ swallowed and nodded, her voice failing her for a moment. Then she patted the couch seat next to her. "Come and sit down Spence. We need to talk."

Spence paused from lifting his messenger bag over his head. He didn't remember any good conversations in his life that had started with the words 'we need to talk'. He rubbed his palms against his khakis nervously as he made his way over to JJ. "JJ whatever's wrong… I'll fix it… just don't break up with me… I love you. I…" Spence pleaded as he turned to look at JJ sure that he was about to lose the most important person in his life… after all he'd never gotten to keep anything good in his life for too long. It seemed to be the way the universe worked for him.

JJ gasped as she realized what her words had sounded like to Spence. "No, baby… I'm not breaking up with you… I love you too." She said resting a hand on his that was gripping the edge of the couch so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "I think things have been going great… don't you?"

Spence nodded and lifted his eyes from his lap. "Yeah, but you…"

"Sshh" JJ whispered and leaned up to kiss Spence. "Just listen okay?" she paused, waiting for Spence's confirmation.

Spence nodded and JJ continued.

"I love you. I'm not breaking up with you… far from it in fact." JJ said as she looked up at Spence's face and bit her lip to keep from laughing at his confusion. "Baby, I'm pregnant." She said softly and then waited for Spence to respond while she held his hand.

Spence's jaw dropped and he looked like he'd been slapped with a fish for all the shock that was written on his face. For what seemed to be several minutes, his mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to speak, but no words came out.

JJ waited patiently for his genius brain to process the information. God knows she'd certainly needed some time to process what exactly this meant. Truth be told, she was still processing it.

Finally Spence found his voice. "A baby… JJ, what about schizophrenia? I don't want to put a child through that."

JJ blinked back tears. "Spence, I love you and can't imagine my life without you. What if your Mom didn't have you because she was worried about passing on her illness? Where would I be then… what about all the people you've saved?" she asked softly. Then she reached for Spence's other hand and pulled it to her belly. "This is our baby Spence. It's part you and part me… and I can't… I won't…" she trailed off as tears rolled down her cheek.

Spence gasped as he realized what JJ thought he was asking her to do. He pulled his hand free from hers and reached up to wipe her tears away while his other hand remained on her belly. "JJ, I didn't mean… I would never ask you to…" he choked out as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then he chuckled. "I guess it's a good think that I have 9 months to adjust to the thought of a baby… somehow I don't think the baby will be as easily entertained by sleight of hand tricks as your nieces were."

JJ laughed and then scooted closer to Spence and climbed into his lap. "So you're okay with this then?"

"I don't know if okay is really the word… I mean there's so much we need to figure out and…" Spence asked softly.

"How about we call it cautiously optimistic and take it one day at a time for now? We should wait a while before we really tell people anyway, Daddy." JJ said and leaned up to kiss Spence. "I know we have a lot to figure out, but it's going to be okay baby. I love you."

Spence swallowed and nodded. "I love you too" he said softly as he rubbed his hand on JJ's belly.


	16. Chapter 16

JJ sighed as she entered the bedroom it had been a long few days since Brian Matloff woke up from his coma. Spence had been staying in Roanoke with Hotch while they helped the prosecutor with the case. Luckily, after the events of the day today, Matloff changed his plea to guilty, which meant Spence would be home soon.

She peeled of her blouse and dress pants, eager to take a shower and change into comfortable clothes, but she paused in thought in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the bedroom. She studied her body for changes, signs, dead giveaways that she was now two months pregnant. They'd agreed to tell the team about the baby once she was in her second trimester just to be on the safe side. She was just hoping that her body wouldn't decide to give away the secret before they were ready. She also hoped that by the time they needed to tell the team about the baby, they were ready to tell the team about them. That was a conversation that she was dreading.

That was where Spence found her when he arrived home a few minutes later and headed for the bedroom to unpack his go bag and change. He paused in the doorway, watching as his girlfriend stood in front of the mirror in only her bra and panties. She stood facing the mirror, and appeared to study her reflection for a few minutes. Then she turned sideways and studied her reflection again. After a few more moments she turned again to look at her other profile in the mirror.

Spence set his go bag down just inside the door, laying his jacket and tie, which he had taken off during the flight back from Roanoke, on top of his bag. He stepped quietly over to JJ, and stepped up behind her as she stood once again facing the mirror, one hand on her belly, with her head tipped to the side as she contemplated her reflection.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence step up behind her in the reflection in the mirror. She relaxed back into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her and shivered as the soft skin of his forearms, which were revealed by his rolled up shirt sleeves, brushed against her belly.

"Hi" Spence whispered as he buried his face in soft golden locks.

JJ turned her face towards him and rested her cheek on the soft cotton of his well-worn shirt. "Hi." She replied softly, a smile creeping on her face as Spence's hands began to wander.

Spence's head dropped down as he moved to press soft kisses along his girlfriend's graceful, swanlike neck while his hands slid and shifted across her torso. One hand moved to her hip, his long dexterous fingers tracing the line along the top of her panties from her hip to the center of her belly and back again with feather-light strokes against her satiny skin. His other hand moved up and cupped her breast through the satin and lace of her bra.

JJ gasped as Spence's thumb moved across the satin and lace cup of her bra. Her breasts were incredibly sensitive now and feeling of her boyfriend's thumb brushing the material of her bra again her nipple sent an electric current through her belly, her nether region, and down to her toes, causing them to curl into the carpet as she sagged back against Spence.

"Spence" JJ panted, reaching up and clutching at his hand, holding it in place.

"Shh… let me take care of you." Spence whispered in her ear as he continued to nuzzle his face against her neck while his thumb continued its torturous circuit back and forth across her nipple.

JJ twitched in Spence's arms as she felt his hand slide from her hip and across the front of her panties in his quest to please her. She groaned and tipped her head back on his shoulder as his fingers teased her through her panties.

JJ became a writhing mass of sensation as Spence's talented fingers slowly coaxed her closer and closer to the breaking point. It was all she could do to remember to draw in one heavy breath after another as Spence continued his delightful torment of her body.

Spence could tell JJ was close as he held and supported the quivering mass of her body in his arms. He kissed her temple and then slid his lips to her ear. "JJ, babe, open your beautiful eyes for me."

JJ blinked as she fought against the hazy feeling of being on the brink to acquiesce to Spence's request. Then she moaned low in her throat at the sight of their reflection in the mirror. Spence's tall lean form was pressed close behind her, his shirt sleeve clad arms with his forearms exposed were wrapped around her. He was palming one breast with one hand while his thumb continued it ministrations. The other hand, which had previously been teasing her through her panties, now playfully hovered momentarily above her belly and then his hand slid inside her panties. JJ swallowed and blinked at the sensation of Spence's hand cupping her and the skin on skin contact. She finally allowed her eyes to fall shut as the waves of pleasure washed over her, drawing her further and further out into the ocean of bliss.

"No, JJ, open your eyes." Spence whispered as his fingers slid against her, trailing teasingly against her, as his hand moved slowly under the cloaked disguise of her panties. He watched the effect his hands were having on her. Her breathing hitched at the indulgence of his hands repeatedly stroking over her body. Her long golden locks were tousled in sexy disarray and a rosy blush had bloomed across her skin.

JJ reopened her eyes and fought every instinct that told her to close her eyes as the bliss mounted. She found Spence's eyes in the mirror and held his gaze. She licked her lips seductively as Spence continued to push her closer and closer to the edge. Then with a crook of his fingers while his thumbs circled their respective tender buds of flesh, JJ gasped as Spence's endeavors reached their culmination and she fell apart in his arms.

Spence watched as JJ's endlessly electric blue eyes flashed in the final moments as her orgasm exploded through her. He always enjoyed watching as she peaked, knowing that he could do that to her, that it was him causing that reaction in her.

Spence slid his hand out of JJ's panties and slid his hand down behind her knees as he bent down slightly and lifted a very relaxed JJ into his arms as she sagged against him. He turned and laid her on the bed.

JJ whimpered in a needy manner as Spence pulled away. "Baby…"

"It's okay babe. I'm just going to get undressed." Spence replied as he bent down and kissed JJ softly.

JJ was only too eager to help Spence undress as he bent over her unbuttoning his shirt; she reached out and unfastened his belt buckle, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped the zipper. With just an ever so slight push from JJ, Spence's pants fell into a heap around his ankles.

Spence laughed. "Someone is anxious."

"I missed you while you were in Roanoke the last few days." JJ pouted as she slipped her fingers into the waist band of his boxer's and tugged them down from his hips just as Spence undid the last button on his shirt.

JJ smiled wickedly up at Spence as she took in the sight of him naked from the waist down, at least as far as she could see at the moment, and his now open button down shirt exposing his abs and chest. She winked at him from where she lay on the bed as his erection sprung out to greet her. "I would say it looks like you missed me too, baby." JJ reached out and ran her hand up and down his length her fingers trailing lightly along his sensitive flesh.

Spence simultaneously attempted to remove his shirt and kick his feet free of his shoes. However, this caused him to topple forward onto the bed and land next to JJ with his legs tangled in his pants and his arms tangled in his shirt.

"Baby, are you okay?" JJ asked as she rested a hand on his hip, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Spence replied a bit sheepishly as he rose slightly off the bed as he managed to fight his way free from his shirt sleeves. "But it would be really nice if my girlfriend wasn't laughing at me and my predicament." He said as he crawled forward and held himself above JJ on his arms while he tried to kick his shoes off of his feet.

"I'm not laughing" JJ shook her head and continued to bite her lip as a small giggle escaped.

"Oh really?" Spence asked. "And I suppose you're just biting you lip thoughtfully." He kicked his legs free of his pants and boxers and working off his socks.

JJ lifted a hand and pressed her pointer finger to Spence's chest. "Well my sexy boyfriend is above me, naked right now… so maybe I'm biting my lip to keep myself from mauling him." JJ teased flirtatiously.

Spence groaned as JJ dragged her finger down his chest and across his abdomen. "Nice try." He said as he shifted to rest on his side and twisted to face JJ, "but I don't quite believe you." Spence continued as he wiggled his fingers against JJ's ribs.

JJ shrieked with laughter as Spence began to tickle her. She wiggled and squirmed as she attempted to get away from the onslaught of Spence's punishment for laughing at him.

Spence smiled as he stopped tickling JJ, figuring that she had learned her lesson. JJ however took advantage of the reprieve from Spence's wiggling digits to wrestle him beneath her as she proceeded to tickle him, her fingers moving teasingly across what she knew to be his most ticklish spots along his ribs, under his arms, and along his belly.

Spence's head was thrown back as he gasped to catch his breath into between peals of laughter while JJ tormented him mercilessly. Then he gasped as she shifted her position straddled above him.

JJ forgot all about tickling Spence as she felt him brush against her inner thigh when she moved. She braced her hands next to Spence's shoulders on the bed and leaned down to kiss him as his hands gently gripped her thighs.

She shifted, using her hands to hold herself up against his chest as she crushed her lips against his in a heated, torrid kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as she slid backwards just a bit; one hand slipped down his chest, across his belly, and wrapped itself around him, guiding him as she sank down joining their hips.

JJ moaned into the kissed and pulled away from Spence's lips to gasp for a few breaths, resting her forehead against Spence's, as he gripped her thighs and rolled his hips, pressing into her more deeply and then pulling back only to repeat the motion again and again at the sound of her moans.

 

* * *

 

After their very passionate welcome home for Spence, the young couple lay in each other's arms discussing their week as well as cuddling together.

"So I have my first prenatal appointment this weekend." JJ bit her lip as she looked up at Spence from where her head was propped up on his chest. "Do you want to come with?"

Spence nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I do." He trailed his fingers lightly up and down her back.

"Okay." JJ nodded and snuggled back into Spence's side and fell asleep. Hey body was busy building a person after all.

 

* * *

 

Spence's eyes grew wide as he watched JJ's doctor put a condom and gel on the ultrasound probe and then inserted it into JJ. At least he assumed so when she squeezed his hand after the probe slipped beneath the sheet that was covering the lower half of her body as she lay on the exam table with her feet in stir ups. He really hadn't been sure what to expect when he ageed to come to her appointment, but it certainly hadn't been this.

"And there's junior." The doctor said glancing over her shoulder to look at JJ and Spence as the image of the fetus, their baby came up on the screen.

JJ gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand as she teared up a bit. "Damn hormones." She muttered as she wiped at her eyes.

Spence tipped his head to the side as he studied the grainy image on the screen.

The doctor smiled at seeing the expression on Spencer's face. It was an expression she saw on almost every new Dad's face the first time they saw their baby on the screen. "The baby is right here..." She said using the tip of her pen to point out the baby on the screen. "the kidney bean sized and shape spot right there."

Spence shook his head. "No, no I see it… I was just thinking it looks more like a sea monkey right now than a baby."

JJ giggled and shook her head as she looked back and forth between Spence and their still incredibly small kidney bean sized baby on the screen.

"Yes, yes I supposed it does." The doctor said with a smile realizing that this new Daddy was just a bit different than most, but in a good way.

 

* * *

 

"You know, you're right. The baby does look a lot like a sea monkey right now…" JJ said as they sat curled up together on the couch after getting home from the doctor.

"Yeah," Spence said wistfully as he reached out and ran a finger over the baby's first picture ever. "but it's our sea monkey."

JJ smiled. "You know, maybe we should give the baby a nick name until we know if it's a boy or a girl and we can pick a name. I hate the idea of spending the next several months calling the baby 'it'"

"Uh, you mean like peanut or…" Spence paused as he struggled to come up with another nickname that he'd heard the women in waiting room at the doctor's office use to refer to their unborn children.

"Actually baby, I was thinking that you came up with a pretty cute nickname."

"I did?" Spence asked in shock.

"Mm hm" JJ hummed. "I was thinking monkey would be a cute nickname for the baby."

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, JJ and Spence agreed that they should find a house as they didn't want to raise the baby in an apartment. They wanted the baby to have a yard and a neighborhood with other children to play with. After looking at houses for a couple of weeks they'd stumbled across their ideal house in a great neighborhood. It even had a pool and a pool house, as unique as that was for Virginia. Not only had it been the ideal house, but while the downturn in the housing market was a sad affair, it had placed a house that would have been somewhat of a stretch for them budget-wise, well within their budget and financing was easily approved for them.

Spence sat stretching his hand. "I don't think I've ever signed my name so many times before in my life, not even doing paperwork at work."

"Ah, but the good news is these now belong to you." their real estate agent said as she held out a key ring with all of the keys to the house as well as the garage door openers. "Congratulations."

"Thanks" JJ replied with a smile and then glanced at her watch. They'd been lucky to be able to schedule an early morning closing before they had to be at work, but now they really did need to get to the office.

 

* * *

 

"So, uh, what's your flight number?" JJ asked Will over the phone as she sat in her office preparing for their daily case briefing. Fortunately, no cases had crossed her desk that looked urgent, so it looked like it would be an office day filled with case files, case files, and more case files.

"JJ don't worry about it. I'll get a taxi or somethin'" Will replied.

"No, Spence and I are gonna come pick you up." JJ replied. "Since you'll be doing manual labor with helping us both get moved and then getting yourself settled once the movers get here with your things… the least we can do is pick you up from the airport."

At that moment Hotch appeared at the door to her office. "JJ can you get the team together? We have a case."

"Uh… nothing's come across my desk." JJ replied in confusion as she looked up at Hotch.

"This one came directly to me." Hotch replied and then turned and headed for the round table room.

 

* * *

 

"JJ" Spence said and nodded his head towards the alcove of the hotel lobby where Will sat in a chair.

JJ turned around to look where Spence was nodding and walked toward Will. "Will, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot to give me keys and considering the movers are going to be here in the day after tomorrow, well I might need those." Will replied with a shrug as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and the strap of his bag settled across his chest.

"Right… sorry, I wasn't thinking; I could have overnighted them to you." JJ replied as she opened her purse and pulled out the key ring holding the keys to her and Spence's newly acquired house that even they hadn't had an opportunity to use as the closing had been just that morning before they came to work. She handed the keys over to Will.

"Detective" Hotch said holding out his hand to shake Will's.

"I'm sorry about showing up like this. I know you're workin'" Will replied as he shook Hotch's hand. "But I needed keys." Will said as he held up the keys. "I'll see y'all when you get home, but be careful, especially with what's goin' on." Will said cryptically.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch asked in a concerned voice.

JJ sighed and turned catching Spence's eye, sending him a distressed look. "Uh... I'm pregnant." This was not how she'd wanted to tell the team… she and Spence had still been trying to figure out how to tell the team about them being together… this was definitely not the ideal situation they'd been hoping for. She could see that Spence was thinking the same thing based on his facial expression.

"Oh my god, JJ! Congratulations." Emily said cheerfully as she stepped closer and leaned in to hug her.

"It's okay, we'll set everything straight later." Spence whispered in her ear as he wrapped her up in a hug.

JJ nodded against his shoulder.

"We'll, uh, give you both some privacy." Hotch said in shock.

JJ could sense that Hotch just didn't know how to respond to not having been informed. She followed after him, not sure if she was brave enough to have him be the first to know her and Spence's secrets or not. "Hotch"

Hotch turned on his heel to face JJ. "JJ, you could have told me."

"I know" JJ replied in an unsure manner, as she really wasn't sure how to tell Hotch or what exactly that would mean for her and Spence.

"Listen, I understand if you need to take some time…" Hotch said in understanding.

"No…" JJ replied as she froze for a moment. "I… I want to be here." She replied.

"Okay" Hotch nodded, "7 am." He said and then turned and headed for the elevator to head to his hotel room.

Spence hung back as Emily followed after Hotch towards the elevators. He rubbed JJ's back inconspicuously and reached down and briefly took her hand in his, squeezing to silently let her know that everything would be okay. "I'll be up for a while if you want to talk." He whispered.

JJ shook her head. "When we get home. You go ahead I'll be up in a few." And then she turned to face Will pinching the bridge of her nose.

"JJ, cher, I am soooo sorry. I thought you an' Spencer had already told your team. I should have called…" Will apologized for giving away half of JJ and Spence's secret.

"I know you're sorry Will and trust me, Spence and I aren't mad. We'll figure everything out once we get home."

"Alright, well I should get going. It's going to be late as it is when I get back to DC." Will replied as he hoisted his bag up to his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to crash here and head back in the morning? It's awfully late."

"No, I'd hate to be stuck on a train and have the movers call to say they're almost there." Will explained.

Then JJ realized something. "Wait, Will you'll need these too." JJ said as she pulled the keys to her apartment out of her purse. "I made up the guest bedroom for you last night." She said referring to the second bedroom of her apartment.

Will nodded. "Thanks cher. I imagine sleeping on the bare floor at the house wouldn't have been too comfortable."

JJ smiled. "Hopefully we'll wrap this case up quick and see you in a day or two."

 

* * *

 

JJ leaned her head against the window of the jet as she thought about how terrifying and horrible the case in New York was. Kate Joiner was dead. Hotch and Morgan were driving home due to the damage to Hotch's ear in the blast that had killed Kate. And then there was the horrifying experience of driving through New York City back to 26 Fed and not knowing what had happened. Her heart fell through her stomach when she heard Shelly say that there had been an explosion nearby… that she didn't know where the team was... that meant that she didn't know where Spence was in all the mayhem.

Spence leaned back in his seat studying JJ while he listened to Dave and Emily and Garcia banter and joke back and forth about a variety of things on the flight home as his mind drifted back over the last couple of days. The case had been intense even by their standards. His heart had been in his throat when the news announced that it had been a black SUV that had blown up and the rest of the team was unaccounted for… JJ was unaccounted for…

Rossi stood up from his seat just after the jet touched down. "You know what, take the rest of the day off. It's Friday and we just wrapped up one hell of a case. I'll let Hotch know."

"Oh we should do lunch!" Garcia exclaimed. "Emily, Jayje… lunch and some shopping?"

"Oh I think JJ has better things to do than go to lunch and shopping with us." Emily teased.

"What could possibly be more important that shopping on a Friday afternoon off?" Garcia asked as she glanced at JJ who hadn't really been herself for the last several weeks.

Emily grinned. "I am sure she wants to get home and spent some quality time with her baby daddy."

Garcia head swiveled back and forth between her two best female friends as she attempted to put the pieces together. Then she erupted into a high pitched squeal. "Jayje! You're pregnant?... Wait you're pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

"I…" JJ paused and glanced sideways at Spence as she grimaced slightly.

"Oh… who am I kidding, this is nothing to be anything less than thrilled about. We're having a baby!" Penelope squealed again. "Congratulations to you and the baby daddy." She replied with a wink and then they all turned and headed down the aisle of the jet to enjoy their now three day weekend.

Rossi's eyebrows rose on his forehead at the news JJ was pregnant. He mussed over all the pieces of information he had, what he'd noticed, and he pondered, but kept quiet about what he was thinking. There was plenty of time for him to determine if what he was thinking was true.

 

* * *

 

JJ gasped as she entered her apartment at finding it empty, completely empty except for the appliances. "Will?" she called out getting no response. Either she been robbed by the most efficient robbers ever, who had simply taken everything… or Will had taken care of moving her and Spence's things from her apartment to the house.

 

 

* * *

 

Spence's spine stiffened at the sight of his slightly open apartment door and pulled his gun out of the holster and pushed the door open far enough for him to be able to slip quietly past it with the toe of his shoe. "Freeze FBI!" Spence exclaimed as he pointed his gun at the back of the large burly man who was stacking boxes on a dolly, another man who was packing his things into boxes, and a third man who was taking a sip from a bottle of water.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Will exclaimed as he darted out of Spence's bedroom. "Spencer put down the gun." Will said as he approached. "These are the moving guys. I thought it be a nice surprise for you an' JJ to come home and already be moved into the house."

Spence sagged with relief. "Will… how'd you get a key?"

"It was on the key ring when JJ gave me the keys to her apartment." Will replied with a shrug. "Where's JJ?"

"At her apartment. Emily was insistent on giving me a ride home so that JJ could get home to her baby daddy sooner… they seem to think that's you, by the way." Spence said with a sigh as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket.

"Her completely empty apartment? And wait… your team thinks that I'm the daddy?" Will asked and then he doubled over in laughter at the thought considering the turn of events since he and JJ had dated for those few brief months before everything with Charlie.

At that moment Spence's cell phone rang. "Reid"

"Baby… my apartment is completely empty." JJ said as she stood turning around in circle in the middle of her living room.

"Just be glad it was empty when you got there. I pulled my gun on Will and the movers because I thought I was being robbed." Spence said sheepishly as he glanced up at the movers who grinned in amusement now that the gun was no longer pointed at them. They were sure going to have a story for their friends over beer when they got home.

JJ laughed out loud. "Okay, you win."

"JJ, why don't you come over here? The movers are still packing and Will is here. You can change too. I don't think our clothes are all packed up yet." Spence said glancing at Will who shook his head no.

 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, an exhausted Will and Spence collapsed on the couch in the living room of the house after the movers unloaded everything from JJ and Spence's apartments in the house.

"I don't think I've worked that hard in a while." Will said.

"You could have let me help." JJ said from where she sat next to Spence. "Then it wouldn't have taken so long."

"No, actually we couldn't." Spence said as he reached out and took JJ's hand in his. "I know it's hard for you to not be able to do everything you would have before… to not be as independent as you were before, but it's what's best for the baby. And by the way please tell me that after everything that happened in New York that you'll agree to stay out of the field, at least the dangerous situations until the baby comes." Spence said as he rolled his head against the back of the couch to look at JJ.

"I…" JJ started to argue, but then realized that Spence was right. "Okay. I'll let Hotch know that I want to work point from the Police stations and precincts as much as possible for the next 6 months." JJ sighed.

"Good." Spence replied and leaned forward to kiss JJ.

"Speaking of New York" Will said once Spencer and JJ broke up their kiss. "Spencer tells me that the team thinks I'm your baby's daddy?" he chuckled.

"Yeah… um, sorry about that… I just… we're not quite ready to tell the team about us. I don't know what it will mean. We could be transferred from the team and I just…" JJ sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Will nodded. "Well in that case cher, I'm fine with it if you want to let them continue to think it's me."

JJ and Spence glanced at each other and then back at Will… that would help relieve some of the stress and pressure off of them if they didn't have to think, at least for the time being, about how to tell the team.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked Will then she turned to look at Spence. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do Spence? I do want the team to know the baby is yours… eventually, when we're ready."

Spence pondered it in his head. "Well I think maybe we can let them continue to think what they already think for a while longer. If anyone asks point blank who the father is, we'll obviously tell them the truth. Letting them think that it's Will buys us the time we need to adjust to everything and get ready for the baby without all the extra added pressure from the team."


	17. Chapter 17

The weeks flew by. Will was settled into the pool house. It gave him privacy, but also allowed him to be close by to hang out with JJ and Spencer. They'd reached an agreement where he would pay rent… actually he told them he would be paying rent, they would take the money, he would watch the house while they were away on cases, and that his terms were non-negotiable.

He was focusing on getting out and meeting new people and building a new life in DC. He'd thought about applying for a job with the DCPD, but he just wasn't sure if it was what he wanted to do anymore. Maybe it was the change of scenery or maybe it was just the freedom he felt to be himself now that he was out of his hometown and there wasn't any pressure on him to be the man everyone had expected him to be his whole life.

 

* * *

 

"Sir, I just wanted to give this back to you." Spence said as he handed John back his one year medallion.

"Spencer, how many times do I have to tell you to call me John? There are no sirs here." John said as he slipped the one year medallion he'd given to Spencer as he ran out of the Beltway Clean Cops meeting a few months ago on his way to a case. After all, there would always be people to profile and cases to solve in their line of work.

Spence smiled. "Sorry, force of habit. Sometimes it's hard to keep two lives separate, you know?"

John chuckled and nodded. "Believe me, I do. So, I take it that this," he said as he held up his one year medallion, "means that you now have one of you own."

"It does." Spence said as he pulled his own one year medallion out of his pocket and held it up. "Thank you for believing in me… John."

 

* * *

 

Spence sat on the stool next to where JJ lay on the exam table, holding her hand. Her shirt was lift up to expose her belly, which was just beginning develop a small rounded bump, but not enough so that one would think she was pregnant if they didn't already know it.

"Alright JJ, this will be a little cold." the doctor said as she smeared gel on JJ's belly to prepare for the ultrasound.

JJ and Spence both smiled as they saw the baby on the screen turning somersaults. Then the doctor reached over to the machine and flipped a switch, turning on the sound.

Spence was in awe as they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Hearing the baby's heartbeat made it that much more real that there was a tiny person growing inside JJ. He turned to look at JJ with tears in his eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

JJ reached up and used her thumbs to wipe the tears cresting the rims of Spence's eyelids.

"The baby looks very healthy, you do too." The doctor said with a smiled as she glanced up from the notes she was making in JJ's file.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence were at the bookstore. It had actually been her idea to stop at the bookstore. She needed new reading material to distract her on the plane. With now being in her second trimester, her hormones were raging. There'd been more than a few times over the last few weeks where it had taken every ounce of self-control she had to keep her from grabbing Spence and pulling him down onto the couch on the jet with her so they could join the mile high club.

JJ bit her lip as she searched through the selves housing the works of some of her favorite authors and quickly made her selections. She was eager to get home now that she'd once again started thinking about her fantasies of her and Spence making love on the jet. After making her selections, she turned on her heels and set about finding Spence.

After looking in the science fiction section, the classics section, and science sections of the bookstore, JJ was just about to give up and ask them to page Spence, when she glanced down the aisle with all of the health books, more specifically all the pregnancy books. JJ headed into the aisle into the aisle to let Spence know she was ready to go.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?" JJ asked as she walked up next to Spence where he stood about halfway down the aisle perusing the shelves of pregnancy books.

"Um… yeah." Spence said and then bent over picking up a stack of pregnancy books and baby books that he'd selected.

JJ's eyes widened. "Baby, you don't need all those books."

"But JJ, I want to be able to help you with everything you're going through… and I realized while we were watching the monkey and listening to the heart beat… I don't know anything about babies."

JJ was touched that Spence wanted to learn as much as he could between now and when the baby got here, but there were some things that all the knowledge in the world out of a book could not help you with. "Baby reading some is good, but all of these… that's just overdoing it. But I appreciate why you want to read them all. I think it's very sweet… and kind of sexy." JJ said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "But we need to put some of these back." She said as she started to sort through the heavy stack of books in Spence's arms.

Eventually they whittled the stack of books down to a handful. There were two books about pregnancy, two books about babies, and a book of baby names. With that accomplishment, JJ drug Spence to the register. After all she had plans for him when they got home.

 

* * *

 

JJ spit out the toothpaste from her mouth and rinsed. She wiped her face just as the shower shut off. She turned and leaned back against the counter and grinned as she watched the shower curtain open to reveal a naked and wet Spence.

Spence reached for the towel on the rack and shook it out and then dried his face and his now shorter hair. He dried off his arms and chest a bit, then, he wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. That was when he noticed JJ leaning against the counter watching him.

"Good morning." She grinned while eying him up and down.

Spence walked over to the counter and placed his hands on either side of JJ. "Good morning." He leaned down to kiss her. "But why is it always you catching me getting out of the shower? Why don't I ever catch you getting out of the shower?" he teased.

JJ giggled. "I guess from now on I'll have to do a better job of letting you know my shower schedule." She said as she traced her hands along the top edge of his towel.

Spence smiled. "I would really appreciate that. But right now I need to shave JJ, and you're kind of blocking the mirror." He said as he reached for his razor and shaving cream.

JJ braced her hands on the edge of the counter and then hopped up to seat herself on the counter. She reached out and took Spence's razor and shaving cream from him. "Why don't I do it for you? Then you won't need the mirror."

Spence was slightly in shock as JJ wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him up to the edge of the counter and in between her thighs. He reached for the can of shaving cream. "JJ, I can shave myself. Believe it or not, I've been doing it for years."

JJ swatted at Spence's hands. "I know you have baby. But just let me, I want to." JJ replied.

Spence sighed and settled his hands on her thighs just below where her sleep shorts ended.

JJ shook the can of shaving cream once Spence was settled in between her thighs. She pressed the button on the can and released a thick lather of foam into one hand and set the can off to the side with her other hand. She reached her hand up and smeared the shaving cream across the morning shadow of a beard covering Spence's jaw, chin, and neck. Then she dropped the stopper in the sink and ran some hot water in the basin. She turned back to Spence and lifted the razor. "Ready?"

Spence swallowed causing his Adam's apple to bob. He nodded his head in agreement.

JJ dipped the razor in the sink and then tapped it on the edge. She lifted the razor and gently scraped it along the skin in front of his ear and worked her way forward along his jaw, pausing to rinse off the blade every few swipes. Then she reached the area around his mouth, nose and chin. She turned his head to get the other side of his face then she made the several swipes of the blade necessary to remove the stubble along his upper lip and chin.

Spence tipped his head back for JJ so she could get the underside of his chin and his neck. Then he watched as JJ let the water out of the sink and rinsed his razor under the tap.

"Rinse off your face baby" JJ said as she moved her hand out of the way.

Spence cupped water in his hands and rinsed the residue from the shaving cream off of his face with the warm water, then, he reached up and changed to water temperature to cold and splashed that on his face. He stood back up and JJ was waiting for him with a towel in hand. She reached out and patted his face with the towel and then grabbed the bottle of moisturizer.

"Mmm, that feels goods." Spence moaned as JJ's fingers massaged moisturizer into his the skin of his face and neck. He rested his forehead against JJ's as she finished rubbing the last of the moisturizer into his jaw line. "Thanks" he murmured softly.

"You're welcome." JJ whispered back just before his lips met hers in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

"Mmm" JJ moaned and closed her eyes as she bit into one of the brownies that Sela had made for them as the team relaxed for their just over an hour flight back to Quantico.

"You know" Emily said smiling at JJ's enjoyment of her brownie, "chocolate is supposed to be pretty good substitute for sex."

Morgan choked on the bite of brownie in his mouth, not having expected such a conversation since Penelope wasn't traveling with them on this case.

Emily reached over and patted Morgan on the back with a chuckle. "What's the matter big guy? Worried you'll be replaced in the lives of all the girls in your little black book by Hershey's?"

"I'm irreplaceable and any woman I've been with knows it." Morgan said with a big cocky grin as he stood up.

Rossi shook his head as he peered at the other agents over his reading glasses for a moment and then went back to sipping his glass of finely aged scotch and reading the newspaper while he half listened to the conversation going on.

"Oh my god these are good" Emily moaned as she took a bite of the brownie. "You know, unlike all of my previous boyfriends, chocolate has never let me down."

JJ laughed. "Chocolate might not ever let a girl down, but personally, I find the real thing to be much more satisfying." She smirked as she noticed the tips of Spence's ear turning red where he sat next to her.

"I… uh… I'm going to go get some coffee." Spence squeaked as he stood up from his seat. "Do… um… do you want anything…JJ? Emily?"

"Some tea would be great Spence." JJ replied while Emily shook her head no.

Spence scuttled off to the galley while Emily and JJ continued to discuss the merits of both chocolate and men.

 

* * *

 

JJ and Spence lay on their bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon. They'd spent some time relaxing in the pool earlier to get a break from the summer heat but still be outside for a bit. They'd showered and changed into fresh shorts and t-shirts and cuddled up together for a nap.

JJ woke up to Spence lightly stoking her belly, which was starting to be more visibly rounded at 16 weeks. "Hey" JJ croaked in groggy, sleepy voice. "What are you doing?"

Spence smiled. "Just thinking… did you know our little monkey is about 4 and a half inches long now and is growing toenails?" he asked in a wistful voice.

"Yeah?" JJ asked and then reached down to bunch up her t-shirt and look at her belly. "The monkey's been pretty busy growing huh?" she asked with a grin as she turned her head d to look at Spence.

Spence however was completely mesmerized with the baby bump that had started to appear on JJ's tummy in the last few weeks. He stroked his fingers lightly and reverently over her belly, thinking about the baby, their baby, their little monkey who currently called that bump home.

JJ gasped softly at the feel of Spence stroking her belly. Her hormones for the last few weeks had her constantly in a state of 'turned on' and there didn't seem to be an off switch.

At hearing JJ gasp Spence looked away from her belly, concerned something was wrong or that she was in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Mm hm" JJ nodded while biting her lip as Spence's fingers continued to trail over her belly.

"Are you sure, because you…"

The rest of Spence's sentence was muffled due to JJ grabbing him and kissing him senseless. Spence's hand moved to JJ's side as he braced himself so as not to squish JJ and the baby; while the kiss deepened but remained soft, slow, and gentle.

"Oh" Spence replied as JJ pulled out of the kiss and laid her head back on the pillow.

Spence rose to his knees and pulled his t-shirt off over his head and smiled down at JJ.

JJ returned his grin with one of her own as she sat up and pulled her own t-shirt off. Then she lay back down and lifted her hips to wiggle out of her shorts and panties. Then she flung them off to the side with a flick of her wrist.

Spence's eyebrows rose on his forehead as he lowered himself back over JJ and kissed her softly and then kissed his way across her cheek. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. Then he began to layer kiss after kiss up and down the length of her neck.

JJ was in heaven with the feel of Spence pressed up against her. Her arms were wrapped around him and ran up and down the length of his back, enjoying the feel of his sun heated skin from their time out at the pool earlier. Her fingers traced his shoulder blades, the line of his spine, his ribs, the waist band of his shorts. Then she decided that his shorts needed to go and her fingers slipped inside the waistband as she drug them down his hips and pushed them and his boxers as low as she could.

Spence managed to work his legs free of his shorts and boxers as he continued to pepper JJ's neck and chest with kisses. He worked his way down her torso. While normally he would pause to worship her breasts, they had been too sensitive lately for such activities. He kissed her just once squarely in the center of her belly and then looked up, his eyes finding hers from below the fringe of his new haircut as he slipped lower still between her legs.

JJ gasped softly at the love in Spence's eyes as she reached out and brushed his bangs back from his face. "I love you baby."

Spence nodded and lowered his head to kiss his way up and down her inner thighs. First one, and then the other, slowly teasing JJ and building her up into a frenzy as she wiggled and squirmed in his grasp. Then and only then did he finally end the wandering route of his travels down her body. He smiled up at her, holding his eyes up to greet her gaze as he lowered his head and his tongue took the first swipe across her sensitive flesh.

"Spence" JJ moaned, her back arching in delicious pleasure as she slid her fingers through his soft locks to cup the back of his head.

"Shhh" Spence mumbled against her as his lips, tongue and occasionally teeth worked to drive her over the edge and the relief from her hormone induced state. Although he definitely didn't consider it a hardship to take care of JJ, whatever her need.

JJ groaned as Spence's tongue swirled against her delicate flesh. His tongue slipped through her folds and danced along about her nether region bringing her to a peak. She threw her head back as she shuddered from her release with Spence's name on her lips.

Spence lifted his head and kissed her hip and then began to slide back up her body, pausing along the way to kiss her belly, her ribs, her chest, her neck, her cheek, her forehead, and finally her lips.

"Better?" Spence asked as JJ's breathing slowed and he rested his forehead against hers, examining the depths of her cerulean blue eyes.

"A little bit" JJ replied with a small smile as she shifted her leg against the hardness of his groin that she could feel pressing against her thigh.

Spence groaned low in his throat as the soft velvet of JJ's inner thigh pressed against him. "JJ, babe..."

"Yes, Dr. Reid?" JJ purred against the side of his neck as he dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. She ran her hands down his sides and rested them on his hips. Then her hips bucked against his as he ground against her.

 

* * *

 

They were both exhausted after three days of pure hell in Colorado. Neither JJ nor Spence really spoke much when they got home. They headed up the stairs hand in hand and prepared for bed.

Finally the climbed into bed and lay facing each other and JJ snuggled up to Spence. "Were you scared?" she asked.

Spence trailed his fingers through JJ's hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Most of the time, no; I just focused on getting as much information as possible so that you guys could all end it as quickly as possible. But when Emily and I were in the tunnel and Cyrus found out one of us was an FBI Agent… when he had a gun to my head… I was terrified. And all I could think about was you and the baby… if I was ever going to get to see you again… if I'd ever get to see the baby… But I knew I had to keep my head because that was the only way Emily and I were going to be able to get out of there alive. What about you?" he asked, as he held her close and rubbed the side of her belly.

JJ played with the material of Spence's t-shirt that lay under her fingertips. "The entire time, but I also knew that you were going to do everything you could to stay safe. I had to believe that you were going to be okay. It's the only thing that kept me sane." JJ replied with a soft quaver in her voice as the emotions of the last three days finally released themselves.

"Shh" Spence murmured as he pulled her in tighter. "It's over and we're all okay. Although I have to say, I really don't know what would have happened if Emily hadn't said she was the FBI Agent… "

JJ nodded her head against Spence's chest, making a mental note that once the team all knew about them, she needed to remember to thank Emily for what she had done.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mmm" JJ moaned as she leaned back against Spence's shoulder while he gave her a backrub. "Right there baby."

Over the course of the last few weeks JJ's back had started to bother her from the combination of the extra weight of the baby and her hips and ligaments shifting to make room for the baby as well as getting ready for the baby to be born. At least that's what the books and Spence had said… all she knew was that it was uncomfortable and Spence gave amazing backrubs.

A few weeks ago JJ had another ultrasound and the baby had definitely not been shy about letting Mommy, Daddy, and the doctor know that he was a boy. "So what do you think our little guy will like listening to?" JJ asked from where rested on Spence's shoulder while he continued to rub her back. She flipped another page holding CDs. She and Spence had discussed it and they really didn't want the baby hearing about the cases on the plane, so they were selecting a play list for the baby.

Spence made a face as JJ flipped the page again. Somehow Nine Inch Nails, Prince, and the whole slew of country music JJ flipped past didn't seem quite appropriate for their baby to be listening to. "Classical, definitely classical music."

"Well Beethoven it is then." JJ replied as she pulled a Beethoven CD out of the CD case and slipped it into the computer to load on her iPod, sure that 'Moonlight Sonata', 'Fur Elise', and Beethoven's 'Fifth Symphony' would be appropriate for the baby.

"Actually did you know that there is something called the 'Mozart Effect' that was first reported in 1993 by scientists at the University of California at Irvine? The same group was able to replicate it as well in 1995. The study found that college students who listened to a Mozart sonata for a few minutes before taking a test that measured spatial relationship skills did better than students who took the test after listening to another musician or no music at all. The effect in the students was temporary as it lasted only 15 minutes and has always been controversial. That study is what paved the way to the theory that playing classical music for babies will make them smarter, but it's never been proven to be the case."

JJ smiled. "I bet you listened to a lot of classical music as a child didn't you?"

Spence nodded. "My mother was a 15th Century literature professor. What do you think?" Spence said with a smile. "But classical music also doesn't have any lyrics for the most part and since the composers are all dead, she could be certain that they weren't watching us and writing songs about us." Spence said softly as he rested his chin on JJ's shoulder.

"Oh Spence" JJ sighed as she set the CD case down and turned sideways and wrapped her arms around Spence. "Baby…"

"It's okay JJ… it was a long time ago." Spence mumbled against her shoulder.

"I know, but it still makes me sad." JJ murmured softly as she kissed Spence's temple and ran her fingers through his hair.

Spence nodded against JJ's shoulder. "Just remember, the baby can't listen to music through headphones for too long. Amniotic fluid has a tendency to amplify sounds."

JJ grinned. Spence was going to be such a good Daddy. She couldn't wait to see Spence and their monkey together.

 

* * *

 

JJ sat her iPod in her lap and pulled the cans of the headphones over her belly and turned the playlist for Beethoven on.

Emily looked on questioningly. She nodded towards JJ from her seat across from her. "JJ, what?"

"It's so the baby can't hear." JJ said.

"Oh, what's he listening to?" Emily asked.

"Uh, Beethoven." JJ replied as she adjusted to volume so that it wouldn't be too loud for the baby.

"I personally preferred Mozart myself, but be careful to limit his exposure to one hour a day. Amniotic fluids have a tendency to amplify sounds." Spence said as he turned towards her from his seat next to her.

"Thanks for the reminder doc." JJ said as she slapped Spence's thigh.

 

* * *

 

Spence sat watching JJ through the glass separating the room where she sat fanning herself. Now in her third trimester, the heat in California this time of year was really bothering her. He could tell even though she had not once complained. He smiled watching her rub her belly. She hadn't been kidding when she'd said that the baby was kicking a lot today. He wished he could get over the fact that their monkey kicking freaked him out.

"You considering it?" Emily asked, her eyes studying him, as he turned back to work on the file and the map spread out on the conference table before him.

"Considering what?" Reid asked unsure what Emily was referring to.

"Having baby geniuses one day" Emily replied

Reid's eyebrow twitched as he thought about how to get out of this conversation with Emily without giving himself or JJ away. At this point they'd decided to wait until after the baby was here to tell the team about them. Luckily for him, the phone rang at just the right moment effectively ending his and Emily's conversation about baby geniuses. Reid sprung forward to answer the phone. "Hello"

Emily turned her head from staring at Reid and trying to figure out just what it was that was different about him lately.

 

* * *

 

JJ laughed as she listened to Will tell a story from his childhood while he and Spence worked together to make dinner.

"I was going so fast that the only thing I could think to do that wouldn't kill us or someone else was driving the car off the road and into a field. I slowed right down alright… especially when I ran the car over a stump. When I finally stopped, the car and the transmission weren't really attached to each other anymore." Will said with a chuckle.

Spence turned to look at Will contemplatively, not really having a frame of reference for a father teaching a son how to drive. "So was he mad that you wrecked his car?"

Will smiled as he remembered back. "A little, but I think he was mostly mad at himself for thinkin' it was a good idea to let his 15 year old son drive his classic Mustang on only his third time behind the wheel. But then we had a lot of good times workin' on the car to get it put back together and workin' right. A year later, he let me drive it to take my date to the homecomin' dance."

"Ooo" JJ gasped and grabbed her belly.

"You alright there cher?" Will asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Our little monkey here has just decided that he really, really, really likes to kick." JJ said with a smile. "Do you want to feel?" she asked when she noticed the contemplative look on Will's face as he looked at her stomach.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Will asked as he glanced back and forth between JJ and Spencer.

"It's fine, really." JJ replied grabbing Will's hand and placing it on her stomach where the baby was currently kicking.

"That's amazing." Will replied with a look of wonder on his face. "You got yourselves quite the future soccer player there."

"Well at least someone besides me thinks it's amazing." JJ joked as she winked at Spence. "It freaks Spence out."

"It freaks you out man? How can feeling your son kick freak you out?" Will asked as he pulled his hand away from JJ's belly and turned to look at Spencer. He thought for a moment about everything that he knew about Spencer. "Oh my god… it makes you think of 'Alien' doesn't it?" Will asked with a laugh.

Spence blushed at having been figured out. "No… uh… well… yeah" he finally admitted.

JJ's eyes grew wide. "Our baby makes you think of 'Alien'?"

Spence swallowed and wiped his hands on a dish towel and went to sit next to JJ. "Not exactly… I mean I don't have nightmares about the baby exploding out of your stomach or anything…"

JJ snickered. "Well thank goodness for that."

Spence smiled sheepishly, knowing that his nervousness about the baby kicking was completely unfounded, but he just couldn't help it. It freaked him out. It probably always would. "It's just… there's this person inside of you… I'm excited about the baby. You know I am, JJ; hearing his heartbeat, seeing him flipping somersaults, finding out our monkey is a boy… you know I can't wait for him to get here. But the kicking … it just really freaks me out."

JJ smiled at how sweet Spence was, even if the baby kicking freaked him out. "Don't worry about it baby. You've still got a couple months to get used to it… and if you don't, well then there's always the next baby." She said with an evil grin on her face, unable to resist the opportunity to tease Spence just a little bit.

"N…n…next baby?" Spence stuttered, very glad he was already sitting down. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to endure the embarrassment of his legs collapsing beneath him.

JJ grinned and leaned over and kissed Spence. "I was kidding baby… for now anyway." She mumbled against his lips as she leaned in to kiss him again. They'd see how things with this monkey went, but if he turned out to be half as cute and smart as his Daddy, then, yeah… she'd definitely want to have another… in a few years… maybe… probably… oh who was she kidding… definitely.


	19. Chapter 19

JJ smiled as she stood wrapped in Spence's arms in the now finished nursery. "You and Will did a great job painting in here baby."

"Yeah, but it's all the other stuff that makes this room great." Spence said.

JJ had decided since the baby was a boy that it would be really cute to decorate the nursery with a monkey theme especially since they'd spent the last several months referring to him as their monkey. The walls were painted with baby blue and brown stripes. That had taken what felt like forever, and tape, lots and lots of painters tape… but it had turned out wonderfully.

JJ had managed to find monkey decals that stuck to the wall so that the monkeys wouldn't have to be painted on. She had a pretty good sense for the fact that neither Will nor Spence would be able to paint cute monkeys on the wall. The sheets on the mahogany crib were blue with cute little monkeys. A soft, cute, monkey security blanket sat propped up in the corner of the crib. The soft plush stuffed animal portion of the security blanket consisted of the monkey's head and arms. The monkey's arms were wrapped around the bunched up corner of the soft fuzzy material that made up the rest of the security blanket. A shelf lined one wall filled with miscellaneous baby items, books, and a couple of stuffed monkeys and of course, some Curious George books. The dresser had rocking chair with a cute quilt draped over the back of it sat in the corner. Their little monkey's room was all ready for him… he just had to make his appearance.

"Can you believe he'll be here in a little over a month?" JJ said as she tipped her head back to look at Spence.

Spence shook his head. "It's all gone by so quick. It's hard to believe sometimes that this is all real."

"Mm hm" JJ murmured as she snuggled into Spence's chest while they stood looking at the nursery and smiled at the thought of the baby who would soon inhabit it.

 

* * *

 

JJ sat snuggled up net to Spence on the couch with the baby name book in her lap as she flipped through she read aloud various combinations that she liked.

"How about Aiden Tate?" JJ asked as she looked up at Spence.

Spence looked down at JJ. "Is that what you really want to name him?"

JJ chuckled. "No. I already told you what I want to name him." She said with a pout. "I'm just hoping that if I keep listing other options off that eventually you'll give in and let me have my way." She said with a pout.

Spence sighed. "Why on earth would you want to name the baby Spencer William?"

"It would be one very effective way to tell the team who his Daddy really is. Plus I'm in love with the original, so why wouldn't I want a second edition?" JJ said with a smile up at Spence.

Spence laughed and shook his head. "I think the baby should have his own name so he doesn't have any expectations put on him. He's his own person." Spence said and leaned down to kiss JJ. "Although it makes me really happy that you love me enough that you would want two of me around."

JJ smiled. "Okay no Junior for our monkey." She rubbed her belly, where the baby was kicking, as she poured back through the book.

Spence read over JJ's shoulder. "How about Benjamin? Benjamin Alexander?" Spence asked lifting his head to from looking at the book to look at JJ. "Benjamin means son of my right hand, and there's Benjamin Franklin… and Alexander means defender of mankind and there's Alexander the Great."

JJ shook her head and smirked as she turned to look at Spence. "No. What happened to not putting any expectations on him?"

"I…" Spence started to explain but was interrupted by JJ.

"Plus you do realize his initials would be B.A.R. right?" JJ asked.

Spence tipped his head. "Wait… B.A.R…. we're using Reid?"

JJ's eyebrows raised on her forehead. "That is your last name isn't it?"

Spence nodded. "I… I guess I just thought you would want to use Jareau?"

"Well, maybe someday my last name will be Reid and then it would be kind of silly if the baby's last name was Jareau wouldn't it?"

"You… you… you want to marry me?" Spence sputtered. "I mean you think about it?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I do. Think about it, that is."

"Do you think we're ready for marriage?" he asked as his big brown eyes studied JJ's face.

"I don't know, but a year ago I also would have told you we weren't ready to have a baby either. I think sometimes things have a tendency to sneak up on you. It's not so much about being ready as it is about being open to change."

"So… we're open to change?" Spence asked.

JJ nodded and leaned up and kissed Spence. "That brings us back to baby names and getting you to change your mind. How about Henry?"

Spence tipped his head in thought. "I like Henry. It's a good strong name. Did you know that Henry means ruler of the house? So in a manner of speaking…" Spence trailed off as JJ started kissing her way up and down his neck.

"How about Henry Spencer?" JJ murmured in his ear.

"I already agreed to Henry babe." Spence moaned as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she twisted in his arms for better access to his neck.

"No" JJ shook her head as she sat up in his lap. "You misunderstood me baby. First name Henry, middle name Spencer. Henry Spencer Reid." She replied as she ran her hands across his chest.

Spence sighed in resignation. "Okay, if that's what you want."

JJ leaned in and kissed Spence. "Thanks baby. You're right. He should have his own name, but I also want him to have a part of his name mean something. I can't think of anything that would mean more than naming him after his Daddy." She said with a grin and went back to kissing his neck.

Spence hissed and shifted anxiously in his seat, his hands gripping and squeezing JJ's ass as she began to nibble on his ear lobe. His hips twitched as she ground herself against him.

 

* * *

 

"Yes Mom. Yes I'm healthy, the baby's healthy. We're all healthy." JJ said smiling at Spence as he entered the room. JJ giggled. "Yes Mom… Spence too, but I will tell him what you said about cutting back on the sugar in his coffee, or you could lecture him on it yourself since he's here now." JJ said as she switched the phone to speaker phone.

"Hello Spencer dear" Sandy Jareau's voice came over the speakerphone.

"Hi Sandy" Spence replied as he sat down and wrapped an arm around JJ.

"JJ and I were just discussing her father and me coming to visit over the holidays." Sandy's voice drifted softly across the phone line.

Spence glanced at JJ and noticed the hopeful expression on her face. She was looking forward to her parents coming to visit. He was more than okay with it. Her family had accepted him as part of the family last year and of course they'd want to meet their new grandson this year. "That sounds wonderful." He said with a smile in JJ's direction.

"That will also give you and me plenty of time to talk about when you plan on making an honest woman out of my daughter." Pete Jareau's voice boomed across the phone line.

"Behave" Sandy's voice came across the phone line accompanied by a slapping sound as she smacked her husband's shoulder.

"Dad!" JJ exclaimed in horror.

Spence sputtered wordlessly as he struggled to think of what to say.

"What? It's a fair question. You two are having a baby… you bought a house… "

"Dad, we're discussing it…" JJ hedged as she looked worriedly at Spence.

Spence was having visions of being hunted down with shotguns by JJ's Dad and brother.

Pete laughed on the other end of the line. "Well good, but I was just yankin' your chain Sparkplug. I know you and Spencer love each other. I just want you to be happy."

"I am Daddy" JJ replied with a chuckle of her own as she reached over and grabbed Spence's hand and tangled her fingers with his.

Spence breathed a sigh of relief. He had not found Pete's joke nearly as funny as the man himself did.

"Okay, so Christmas here in DC this year?" JJ asked.

"Yes sweetie" Sandy replied "there's simply no way you and Spencer will want to travel with a newborn."

JJ nodded as she and Spence continued to catch up with her parents, as well as plan for their holiday visit for after the baby was here.

 

* * *

 

"Why aren't we reviewing the case file?" he asked as he glanced about at the amused looks on his teammates faces.

Emily laughed. "I don't know, maybe because someone fell asleep on the jet." She said with a smile as she tipped her head looking at Reid from where she sat next to Hotch.

Spence dipped his head nodding at the teasing from Emily that capped off the teasing and concern he'd taken from his fellow profilers after being woken up while yelling JJ's name during a dream. He wished he could say it had been a pleasant dream, but it hadn't. It had involved finding an abused and stabbed six year old boy and then turning to find his and JJ's baby boy crawling across the floor of the crime scene.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning, one more time." Hotch said drawing everyone's attention back to the case.

"This is Ethan Hayes. He was five." JJ said as she passed the photo to Elle, who sat across from Emily at the booth. "Two weeks ago, he was abducted from his own front yard."

"Where were his parents?" Reid asked as he turned to look at JJ who sat next to him on the couch.

"His Mom just ran inside to grab her purse. When she came back he was gone. She wasn't away for more than a minute or two." JJ said turning to look at Spence. She turned back to read her notes. "Police found his body exactly one week later in the desert. Uh, he was in a new change of clothes, his nails were clipped, his hair was combed." JJ said gesturing with her hands as she recited the facts of the case.

"That's a lot of remorse." Rossi said.

"No sign of sexual assault. Medical report suggests he was smothered. The unsub could see this death as merciful." Hotch said as he looked up from the case file.

"Who's the new boy?" Emily asked turning to look at JJ.

"Uh Michael Bridges." JJ said handing the picture to Emily. "Yesterday he set out to walk by himself to a friend's house a block away. He never showed up."

 

* * *

 

"What else is going on in there?" Diana asked Spencer.

"Nothing" Spencer replied.

"Don't lie to your mother Spencer. We know. We feel things." Diana said shaking her head.

Spence swallowed nervously as he contemplated everything on his mind right now. Between this case, the Riley Jenkins case file Morgan had pulled for him, and his impending fatherhood, there was a lot more on his mind than he thought would be fair to unburden on his mother.

"Are Jennifer and the baby alright?" Diana asked with concern. She had been beyond excited when Spencer and Jennifer had visited back in May over Memorial Day weekend to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother. Now she was concerned watching Spencer that something had happened to either his lovely girlfriend or their unborn baby.

"No, Mom. JJ and the baby are fine." Spence said as he leaned forward in his seat. "I just have a lot on my mind…."

"Well that's understandable. You're going to be a father soon." Diana said smiling proudly at her son.

Spence returned his mother's smile as he swallowed again. "I am… but, I need to figure out a few things before the baby gets here."

"Like what Spencer?" Diana asked.

"Did I know a boy named Riley Jenkins?"

 

 

* * *

 

"So who's up for a little night life in Sin City?" Morgan asked with a big grin on his face as the team minus Garcia and Reid stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards their rooms having just gotten back from the Chinese restaurant.

"What do you say Hotch, couple of hands of poker and a glass or two of scotch?" Rossi asked.

Hotch allowed his rarely seen grin to pass momentarily across his face. "Well, when in Rome…"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind for how to spend my one night in Vegas." Morgan said as he shook his head a Rossi and his Rat Pack ways. "But then I guess that leaves me with you two lovely ladies." Morgan said as he wiggled his eyebrows at JJ and Emily.

At that moment, JJ's cell phone rang. She smiled as she looked down at the caller ID. "Sorry guys. I'm going to take this call and then call it a night." She said as she headed for the door of her room. "Hey baby…"

Emily smiled as she could vaguely hear JJ talking to the father of her unborn child as she opened the door of her hotel room. She turned back to look at Morgan. "I guess that leaves you with just me, Morgan."

"Oh, I don't know Princess… you look like you could do some damage on a dance floor."

"How's your Mom?" JJ asked as she closed the hotel room door behind her.

"She's good. We've been catching up. I just wanted to call you before you went to bed and tell you that I love you." Spence said as he stood looking out the window behind the couch in his Mom's room that would be his bed for the night.

"I love you too baby." JJ said as she sat on the bed and leaned back into the pile of pillows against the headboard and then she yawned.

"You sound tired babe. You should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Spence said in concern, knowing how tired JJ had been. Luckily this would be her last case in the field until after her maternity leave. Now that she was 37 weeks she was going to be working with Garcia in the office when they went out on cases. That combined with getting Agent Jordan Todd up to speed over the next couple of weeks so that she would be able to cover for JJ during her maternity leave was sure to keep her plenty busy. He'd have to remember to remind JJ to take it easy as much as possible.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning baby. Tell your Mom I said hi. I love you."

 

 

* * *

 

"Come on baby, give it to me! Give it to me! See nu uh." Morgan said as he attempted to sweet talk the slot machine into making him a winner.

"Morgan, can you ….." Emily said as she turned around from the coffee pot and set her hand on Morgan's back. "Please, can you….my head." Emily said pointing to her head, as she was a very hung-over girl who'd had a little too much fun the night before in sin city.

"Oh my bad. Sorry." Morgan said with a grin. "You know these things are rigged right?" He asked as he stood up from the slot machine.

"Late night?" Rossi asked from the arm chair as Emily sank onto the couch.

"I hate Vegas" Emily said as she covered her eyes to shield them from the harsh light of day.

"Come on Prentiss, how can you hate Vegas? This is a grown folk's playground." Morgan said.

"Anyone seen Reid?" JJ asked innocently, wondering if her boyfriend was back from spending the night at Bennington with his Mom yet.

"I know he stayed with his Mom last night." Morgan replied and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Well he should be here by now. He knows the departure time." JJ said as she looked around the lobby. "Oh this thing still has credit on it." JJ said as she leaned towards the slot machine and pressed the button.

"JJ, I swear to God." Emily said reaching out towards the JJ.

"What?" JJ asked confused as she turned to look at the rest of the team.

Rossi pantomimed drinking and drunkenness causing JJ to swallow a laugh as she realized how hung-over Emily was this morning. Morgan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, here he comes right now." Morgan said as he watched Reid dash through the door of the hotel and jog over to join them. "What'd you do, sleep through your alarm?"

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Hi." Spence said a bit breathless as he joined the team.

"Hotch is already at the air strip. How fast can you pack?" JJ asked with a smile on her face.

"Actually, I'm gonna… I'm gonna stay for a couple of days." Spence replied nodding his head.

"Everything alright?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I just um… haven't seen my Mom for a really long time, so I'd like a few more days."

JJ could tell from looking at Morgan that something was up, in addition to what she was able to pick up from Spence and the way he was acting.

"You sure?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah" Spence replied in on gasped breath of air.

"Okay, take a few days. Do what you need to do." Rossi replied and then led Morgan and Emily past Reid. Emily nodded at Reid as she made her way past him and JJ.

"Hey, is everything okay?" JJ asked once the rest of the team had filed out the doors of the hotel.

Spence nodded. "Yeah, I just need to get a few answers about Riley Jenkins, the kid in my dream, and the nightmares I've been having. I'll be home in a few days. I promise."

JJ nodded, knowing that Spence's dreams had been bothering him the whole time they'd been in Vegas. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself." She said as she leaned in close and played with his tie.

Spence nodded in agreement. "You too… both of you." he said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and then rubbed the side of her belly with his other hand.

JJ nodded her agreement and leaned up to kiss him softly and then ran her thumb across his lower lip, wiping away her lipstick. "I love you. See you when you get home."

"I love you too." Spence replied as he released her from his arms. Then he turned to watch as JJ headed for the lobby doors of the hotel.

JJ turned back and gave Spence a parting smile and a small wave before she exited the cool interior of the hotel lobby and into the heat of the Las Vegas desert.

 

* * *

 

"Emily, you remember Agent Todd." JJ said as she led Agent Todd to Emily's desk in the bullpen.

"Oh yeah, hi. Welcome back." Emily said standing up and shaking Agent Todd's hand.

"Thanks. I'll be shadowing JJ for the next couple weeks." Agent Todd said with a smile.

"Big shoes to fill." Emily said with a smile tipping her head in JJ's direction.

"Big ankles at least." JJ said with some humor.

"Oh come on, you look great." Agent Todd said.

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling her." Elle said.

"Do you have kids too or?" Jordan Todd asked.

"Ah, no. I think JJ may have snared the last viable donor." Emily said.

JJ grinned and tipped her head wondering what Emily would say if she knew who she just called the last viable donor. Then she wondered if based on Emily's comment, she should see if Will would be interested in being set up on a date with her.

"Tell me about it." Jordan replied as the three women chuckled.

"Donor for what?" Hotch asked as he walked up to the group of female agents while looking down at a case file.

"Uh… Nothing. I'm just reacquainting Agent Todd here with the layout." JJ said as she stood with her hands bracing her back.

"Good to see you again SSA Hotchner." Agent Todd said extending her hand to shake Hotch's.

"Oh please, Hotch." He said with a smile and then looked back down at his file.

"Hotch. So where's the rest of the team?" She asked as she glanced around the bullpen.

"Oh, another case came up while we were in Las Vegas and they stayed behind to look into it. Excuse me." Hotch headed for his office.

JJ nodded distractedly as she wondered how Spence was doing.

"I thought you worked cases together." Jordan said as she swung around to look at Emily and JJ.

"This one's different." JJ said nodding after a sideways glance at Emily.

 

* * *

 

JJ took a deep breath as the nurse pushed her through the waiting room in the wheelchair as they arrived at the hospital. She really wished Spence was here right now. She could hear Hotch on the phone with she guessed either Morgan or Rossi.

Will came rushing into JJ's room just as she was getting settled. "Hey cher, I came as soon as I got your voice mail message." He glanced about the room and noticed that Spencer was missing and suddenly, JJ's request made sense. "I brought the video camera, just like you asked." He smiled.

"Thanks Will" JJ said smiling as her eyes turned watery with tears.

"Hey, hey" Will said wrapping her in a hug. "I know I'm not Spencer." He whispered in her ear, "but I'll do whatever you need me to and we'll catch this little guy's first few minutes so that his Daddy doesn't miss out on it. It's going to be okay cher. It's going to be okay."

JJ nodded against Will's shoulder as she listened to him whisper in her ear, hoping that Spence would get there in time. But it comforted her to know that if he couldn't make it, Will was going to do everything he could to make sure that Spence got to see as much as he would have if he'd been here.

 

* * *

 

"What's done is done." Diana said as she looked up at William from where she sat. "At least now you know the truth." She said as she turned back to Spencer.

"I was wrong about everything. I'm sorry." Spence said as he fought back tears of regret, and tears of relief.

"I am too Spencer." William Reid said as he sat down next to his son.

Spence turned and looked at his Dad and nodded. "I wish I could stay and we could spend some more time together, but, I have to get back to DC. JJ went into labor."

"Who's JJ?" William said as he turned to look at Diana.

A large smile appeared on Diana's face. "Jennifer's in labor?"

"Yeah, so um… I really need to go… but…" he glanced at his Dad and looked back at his Mom.

"Go Spencer" Diana said standing up and hugging her son. "I fill your father in. Call me when the baby is here and let me know everything is okay?"

"I love you Mom" Spence said leaning forward.

"I love you to baby. Now you get home to Jennifer and help her with bringing that grandson of mine into this world." She said smiling at Spencer as he drew back from the hug.

"Grandson?" William said sinking back onto the couch just as Spencer reached the door.

Diana sat down next to William on the couch in the spot previously occupied by their son. "Yes, grandson. You left 17 years ago William. Did you expect that time would just stop and stand still in case you decided to step back into your old life?"'

"No… but I… a grandson?"

"Yes. And Spencer's girlfriend Jennifer is absolutely lovely." Diana replied with a smile. "I need to get back to Bennington so that I can take my meds… but if you'd like, I can show you some of the pictures they've sent of them… of their new house. They even sent me a copy of the sonogram if you'd like to see it?"

"I… I'd like that." William replied as he stood up and held out a hand to help Diana to her feet. His son… a father… a grandson… he'd never considered all that he'd miss out on by staying away. He'd always known that Spencer's life had continued on without him in it. He'd read every article published about his son, read his son's thesis, but he realized until now, in this moment that reading about his son did not in fact let him know his son. He could never get back the years that he'd lost. He could only hope that they could start anew.

 

* * *

 

Spence sat staring out the window. He'd been extremely quiet and wrapped up in his own thoughts as he spent the four hour flight from Las Vegas to DC hoping against hope that he would somehow, some way manage to make it to the hospital in time to see his son born.

They were just touching down on the tarmac at the base when Spence felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text from JJ. 'He's here. Room 326 C U soon. I love you.' Spence's head dropped to his chest as he slid his phone back in his pocket. He'd missed the birth of his son. But then his head popped back up. He had a son… and a girlfriend he loved very much waiting for him at the hospital.

As soon as the plane had taxied to the hangar, Spence headed down the stairs and over to one of the waiting FBI SUVs. He had a son to go meet.

"Where do you suppose he's off to?" Morgan asked as he stood in the hangar watching as Reid drove off.

Rossi shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd say he has the right idea. It's been a long week. Let's get out of here." He said to Morgan and then they turned and headed for the other SUV. Rossi chuckled just before he opened the driver's side door of the SUV. 'Good for you kid… good for you.' he said under his breath as he watched Reid's SUV exit the gates of the base over the hood of the SUV.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, I don't know about any of that… but he sure is a fine lookin' boy." Will said with a smiled as he looked down at the baby boy that his best friend JJ held in her arms.

JJ came out of her thoughts about the past several months that had led to her and Spence's baby boy being here at the sound of a knock on the door frame.

"Hey is there room for one more in here?" Spence asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Spence, hi." JJ said the exhaustion of the last 15 hours of childbirth carrying through into her voice.

"Welcome back" Hotch said as Spence walked across the room to join everyone else that was already gathered in JJ's hospital room.

"Wow" Spence said as he stood breathless for a moment at the sight of their son in JJ's arms.

"How is it that I just went through 15 hours of labor and you look worse than I do?" JJ asked as she looked up at Spence.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look beautiful." Spence said.

JJ glanced down at their baby boy and then up at Will.

Will picked up on the silent message from JJ that she wanted some time alone with Spencer. "Well, I could… uh sure use some coffee. Anyone else? My treat." Will said.

Emily, Penelope, and Hotch all nodded in agreement and moved to meet Will in the hallway. Will wrapped a hand around one of Spence's shoulders and clapped him on the shoulder with the other hand as he moved past him to join the others in the hallway.

"You okay?" JJ asked as Will left the room.

"Yeah, yeah, you?" Spence asked as he sat down facing JJ on the edge of her hospital bed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here…"

"Shhh… you're here now, and now that you're here, I'm perfect." She said leaning forward to kiss him. "How did everything go with your Dad?" she asked softly as the baby grunted softly in her arms and kicked his legs out of the blanket he was swaddled in.

Spence smiled. "I can finally put my Dad leaving behind me for good… I know why he left. I might not ever completely understand… but at least I know for sure that I won't ever do the same thing to you and…" he paused as he looked down at their baby boy as he sucked on his Mommy's finger. "Did you fill out the birth certificate yet?"

"No, baby I wanted to wait until you were here."

Spence nodded. "I know we agreed on Henry Spencer… but would you mind if we changed the middle name?"

"What are you thinking baby?" JJ asked curiously.

"Riley… Henry Riley Reid" Spence said softly. "I just… Morgan pointed out that it was probably Riley's death that stuck with my all these years and influenced me into joining the FBI. You and I might never have met… plus he was my friend… even if I didn't remember it all these years."

JJ reached up and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye and nodded her head. "Henry Riley Reid it is. So what do you think Daddy? Do you want to hold him?"

"Um… I don't…. I don't know…. I…"

"It's okay baby. Here you go… watch his head." JJ smiled as she placed their son in Spence's arms.

"Hi" Spence said as he looked down at his son's perfect face. "Hello Henry… I'm your Daddy."

JJ smiled as she watched the father and son together for moment.

"He's beautiful JJ… just like his Mommy." Spence said as he leaned in over the top of Henry to kiss her.

JJ smiled. "So what do you think of Garcia and Will as Henry's god parents? Think they'll be able to make sure that Henry gets into Yale if anything happens to us?"

Spence smiled down at Henry who was lying along the length of his Daddy's arm with his head resting in the palm of his Daddy's hand. "Oooo Yale, Yale… Do you want to go to Yale Henry? You know that was Daddy's safety school? Don't worry; I can get you into Cal Tech with one phone call." He said as he stared down at their baby boy in amazement.

JJ scooted over a little bit further in the bed. "Come on baby sit next to me." She said patting the bed next to her.

Spence shifted and slid into the spot next to JJ. JJ smiled and cuddled into Spence's side. She reached out and pulled the edge of Henry's baby blanket down from his face and ran a finger lightly along the baby boy's cheek. She smiled and played with Henry's feet where they stuck out the end of the baby blanket. Spence and JJ turned to look at each other at the same moment and shared a sweet kiss while their soon cooed and grunted in his Daddy's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all think I was just going to leave you hanging right here? This is me we're talking about - so of course there are going to be sequels. Don't worry there will be more of this soon - the name of the next story in this series is 'Use Your Illusion'


End file.
